New Family Ties
by ObsidianWing
Summary: Third sequel to "A New Family Member" and "New family Bonds" in which the Wammy boys are now in their adult years and dealing with the concepts of Love, family, and duty. Which will reign supreme, and which will fall into obscurity. (Still terrible at Summaries... I try though.) *Rated T, with some M content*
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:Welcome one and all to the newest - and last - sequel to the 'A New Family' story! This one will be involving the Wammy kids in their young adult years, and I advise you - if you are a first time reading this series - to go back and read "A New Family Member" then "New Family Bonds" before reading this one. Because if you don't do so you might get a little lost if you read this.**_

_**So, here's your chance to go back and read the first two stories to the series.**_

_**Giving you a chance here...**_

_**...**_

_**It's best you go find the first two stories...**_

_**...**_

_**I mean it... go back.**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**Have you read them? Great!**_

_**So, to all you still following the series, have fun, review if you can, and thank you all for sticking around! You are all very lovely people!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**(Mello P.O.V)**

Waiting for this asshole to show up was becoming a pain. I was freezing, tired, and I was getting more than annoyed with Matt. When L sent us out to collect this bastard I had no idea how much I'd want to strangle my partner within two hours of waiting.

But I'd have to live with it.

The red head sat in front of me, listening to his handheld radio he'd fixed up a while back, while I paced behind him. I was not very patient and I'd wanted to be out of the cold as soon as possible. We couldn't even have our car on behind us for fear of being seen up here on the cliff. It was now that I wished I hadn't worn something that showed so much skin. Thank god for the leather coat.

Matt started to hum one of the songs that was playing, slipping out the cigarette behind his ear.

He started singing under his breath, "Stacy's mom has got it going on! She's all I want, and I've waited for so long!"

I sighed. "I'll never understand you completely will I?"

He lay on his back to look at me, "Mello can't you see, this is the song for me! I know it might be wrong, but I'm in love with this awesome song!"

At the moment I saw the chance I took his cigarette and flicked it over the cliff. "Songs; fine. Smoking? Not happening. You're supposed to be quitting."

"I'm on the patch." He defended still lying on his back.

"Then you run out and think 'I tried,' and go right back to smoking. If you're gonna continue with that attitude, I'm gonna start destroying your smokes."

Matt smiled at me. "Mello, you are an unbelievable bitch some days, but you care about me so I love you for it!"

I growled a bit, but still smiled at the red head. As much as he pissed me off some days, I couldn't help but completely fall for him. Although, he wasn't pleased with having to fight off other guys when they either hit on me or even just talk to me. I never took him for the jealous type, but I suppose he worried about me giving myself to another when I haven't even done anything with him yet. Not that he hadn't tried a few times, but since he tried usually after some guy would want me to go back to his place, I doubted Matt felt any notion to truly have sex on his own accord with real feelings.

But, you can't blame him for trying.

"You still cold, Mels?"

I shivered again. "Freezing."

He smiled slyly at me. "I could put on some romantic music and we could fool around in the car. That should warm you up."

I rolled my eyes at him, catching some movement where our target was supposed to be. At another look I saw him.

Arturo Vivaldi. Crime boss, known for selling slave girls to wealthy men for… intimate reasons. This was a pure 'capture and turn in' situation. After that, half the profit that the police gave L would got to Matt and myself.

"You're up, Mels. L will contact you once you're down there, I'll keep my eye trained on them."

"You got the sniper ready in case things go wrong?" I asked.

He opened a case that was beside him and set up the gun in less than a minute. "Locked and loaded. But try not to get yourself into trouble."

"Can do," and with that I skid down the cliff from the side. It wasn't very high up so I felt no fear in skidding down. Even if it was, though, I'd been trained to descend from a cliff top.

Once I'd made it down, L buzzed in with the earpiece I wore.

_"Remember, Mello, you're here on business for a man in the noble parts of England. Your name is Michael, and if he asks, you're one of your bosses 'associates'."_

"Understood." I whispered before heading over to the man.

He was a semi short man, with bleach-blonde hair tied behind his head. He wore a dark suite, no tie, and smoked a cigar. He had quite the handsome physique, but knowing his background I was more than disgusted with him.

Thank god I was top of the class in drama.

He spoke. "You are Michael, correct?"

"Yes sir, here for my lord." I answered coolly. "You got the list of the girls? He's been rather anxious these past few days."

"Oh?" The man before me dragged out, flicking away his cigar. "I'm surprised at that. I mean, although you are indeed male, you are quite the looker yourself. Why would he not be satisfied with you alone?"

I flipped my hair a bit, trying to bring Arturo in closer to trusting me. "Variety is the spice of life, my good man."

"Well, you're quite the spice, if I might say." He purred, sliding a hand onto my waist.

Hook, line, and sinker.

Not that I liked to brag – sometimes – but I was quite the looker when I offered up what I so graciously had. I never really flirted with anyone, knowing I was with Matt and had no intention to cheat on him, but in times like this when a target, and a perv, were wanting me, it just made victory a tiny bit easier.

He pulled me in closer to him. "Tell you what, Michael, we'll drop off those files to your lord after we take a spin in the Ferrari. My treat to you."

I chuckled at him. "It sounds like a splendid idea, but I first need to see the files to know you aren't just getting what you want without paying up."

The man chuckled back then opened up his blazer to reveal the file. "All my girls are there, kid. Don't you worry your pretty little face about it."

He took me over to his car then, a well made Ferrari 458 by the looks of the make, and opened the side door for me.

"Shall we?"

I smiled luridly at him, striding to his side and making sure I swayed my hips a bit when I did so.

I laced my hands behind his neck making him shudder a bit. "Let's."

Before he could react I slammed his head into the hood and he went down like a sack of bricks. I the pulled out the file from the blazer and confirmed his dirty dealings.

"Looks like we got our guy, L. Should we take him in or alert the police?"

_"If you have the file, take him in. No need waiting around for the police when you've got solid evidence on the man. I'll alert the chief that you'll be on your way."_

"Will do."

I finally signaled for Matt to come down, and my work was done.

* * *

**(Matt P.O.V)**

"God damn do I love that blonde!" I said to myself, reveling in the sight of him knocking out that bastard. There were times Mello was incredibly scary, but when he beat up others I almost got some sort of thrill out of it. In fact, I'd say the man was downright sexy when he was beating up someone.

After he gave me the signal, I packed up my gear and drove down to find him at the meeting place.

I got out and began helping him tie up the unconscious man.

I looked at the blonde. "So, why exactly haven't we… you know… done anything yet?"

"Oh Jesus, not this again. Do you really want to have this discussion knowing L can hear everything we're talking about?"

"I just want to know why you don't want to fool around. We've been together for more than a few years now. Hell, I confessed my love to you when were ten! Come on, why do you keep saying no?"

"Maybe because we aren't ready." He said slyly as we both picked up and end of the man, carrying him to the car I'd brought.

"How are we not ready?" I asked, feeling a little downtrodden now. "Explain this to me."

Mello opened the trunk and we threw him in. Once he closed it, he continued.

"Matt, if you truly want me in that way then our time will come. It's not that I wouldn't say no to you when the time was right, but every time you ask it's at the wrong time or you want me for the wrong reason. Normally that reason involves having the knowledge that you had me first before anyone, and I don't want something that intimate to be based on a completely idiotic reason like that. Now, can we continue our job and get this guy to the police?"

My earpiece buzzed a bit and Light spoke up.

_"Aww, and the conversation was just getting interesting."_

Then L spoke.

_"I know, right. I was hoping to get some action filmed for blackmail."_

I scoffed. "You guys are nothing but intrusive to our private affairs."

Near suddenly popped in. _"Because you're so 'private' whenever Mello gives you a handjob. Seriously, Mello, get a ball-gag or something for him to keep from nearly screaming. You guys woke me up last time."_

"Don't look at me," the blonde defended. "I tried to shut him up."

I smiled coyly at him. "Don't my screams of pleasure mean you did a good job?"

"They mean you have no self-control." He growled as he headed for the Ferrari. "I'll take his car to the station, you drive sleepyhead there."

I groaned loudly, "Fine. But our conversation isn't over, blondie!"

"Really? I'm walking away and getting into a car, and I no longer am thinking about it. Sure feels over!"

I merely growled under my breath as I got into the driver's seat, pulling out a cigarette and lighting it. After a few puffs, I started the engine and began driving off.

My earpiece buzzed and Light spoke up.

_"You shouldn't be so forward with him. He won't give himself to you as easily as you'd like."_

"Yeah, but I feel I'm inching closer every time I ask."

Near scoffed. _"Inching closer to an ass-kicking."_

Light laughed. _"And that's the most he'll ever get from Mello."_

I shook my head. "You're all against me."

* * *

**(Near P.O.V)**

I rolled my eyes at the red head, more than a little annoyed by his lack of caring.

_'You're lucky at all that Mello is with you.' _I thought angrily._ 'I'd give anything for him to have chosen me, and you're taking him for granted.'_

I can admit when I'm jealous, and knowing Mello would rather have Matt than me made me more jealous than I could handle. It wasn't fair that he'd chosen Matt when all the gamer did was ask for sex. Not to mention his jealousy over anyone even speaking with Mello had gotten worse over the years, and the only reason he wasn't trying to kill me was because he had no idea of my feelings for Mello. No one did.

No one but the blonde himself.

Of course, four years ago when I'd kissed him, I'd more than freaked him out and he had to pull me aside to talk about it. He'd said he was flattered that I'd liked him, but he didn't see me as anything more than a brother. And, of course, I told him that was fine with me. But I also reminded him that my feelings wouldn't be changed. So, for the past four years, I kept my feeling secret from everyone but Mello. The blonde did nothing to make me look the other way, maybe because he was smart enough to realize he couldn't change how I felt, but he wouldn't tell Matt or anyone else about it. I didn't care though, just as long as he knew how I felt.

I finished my dice tower and looked at L who sat on his chair in front of the computers.

"What are the chances Mello actually gives in to Matt this week?"

L chuckled. "Less than two percent, I'm afraid."

I snickered at that. "What are the chances, if it does happen, that he'll let Matt top him?"

This time, Light laughed. He sat on a swivel chair next to L, having just finished his paperwork.

"I'd say," he began, "Less than a ten percent chance."

"Really? I'd go fifty percent." L commented.

"Why such a high chance?" Light asked.

L finished typing his letter to the chief and swiveled around to look at Light. "Well, let's take into consideration that Mello is a dominant person, but also would do anything for Matt. In my opinion, I suppose it would depend on the day for them."

"But if Matt keeps asking like this and Mello ends up doing it purely to shut him up," Light started, "then I don't see Matt being tops in that situation."

"I stand by my deduction." L enforced. "It's definitely fifty-fifty."

I blinked at them. "We're an odd family."

Light nodded. "Of that, there is no doubt."

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, Fanfiction is really being the asshole among assholes now. I happen to know that chapters I post aren't showing up after I post them, so if you're getting that error, Message me and I'll repost it ASAP. Believe me, I'm not happy about it, and I've already sent an email to support (I doubt it'll help though.) *Note: This is for all the new chapters I post.***_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Last chapter for today. Going out tonight and won't be able to write anymore until tomorrow.**_

_**Hope you all enjoy though!  
**_

* * *

**(Near P.O.V)**

Mello and Matt came back to the house almost immediately after securing L's payment. After today it was a free holiday in Hawaii for a full week. The three of us would be taking up half the beach house while L and Light took up the other half for their own little vacation. In a sense, L's mission was just a reason to go to Hawaii for a few days and get away from the Wammy house. It was a great plan… if it was for having to share part of the house with Matt and Mello.

Not that they weren't a good couple, but I was more than tired of having to deal with Matt draping himself over Mello like he owned him. Not to mention the nights I'd be kept up because the two were fooling around. I can rest easy knowing Mello hadn't fully given himself to the gamer though. It meant I still had my own chance to convince him to give up on the red head. However, the blonde didn't seem too keen on letting go of him any time soon.

A guy could still try, though.

Once Mello and Matt had walked through the door, Mello slumped into a chair right away, the leather he wore making an odd squeaking sound. Matt only stood near the door.

L grinned at Mello. "Nice job, blondie. I'm just a tad richer, and you proved you can handle yourself on a mission. You really have grown up a bit since that incident with Beyond."

"Aside from the tantrum you threatened to throw when we told you no at first." Light commented, making me chuckle a bit.

"Hey, I proved myself to be trustworthy didn't I?" The blonde stated. "Maybe now I can go on more serious cases with you guys."

"We'll discuss it after our vacation here." L said as he stood from his chair. "It's late, and we should all go to bed."

I shook my head. "I'm not tired. If you need me to I'll finish the paperwork for Light and he can go to bed."

"I'll stay, too." Mello offered. "Near can't type as fast as I can anyways."

"Well, I'm going to bed." Matt announced. "It's one a.m. and unlike some people I like to sleep."

"Time hasn't stopped you from playing video games until sunrise." Mello added. "Why let this stop you now?"

Matt shivered. "Because unlike you, I'm not married to my work. Goodnight family." And with that he walked out and to his bedroom.

L and Light thanked us before heading off to bed as well. Normally L would have done this himself, but Light had been making him go to bed despite his insomnia. At least the brunette knew he was getting some kind of rest, even if it was just lying in bed and doing nothing.

Mello got to work right away and asked me to read out what he had to type out. I did so without hesitation and I was glad to have the help. He was right to say I wasn't fast at typing, because I wasn't. With Mello I could read at a comfortable, steady pace and he could type it all out without problem. It came from his years of typing out stories and such for his literary class at Wammys. Some of the stories L had even offered to publish, but Mello turned him down. He never found any of his works good enough and therefor turned down the opportunity to have them published by anyone. He'd said that he'd want to be recognized for spectacular work instead of mediocre writings. In that I could respect his wishes.

I finally read out the last paragraph to him and took a breath. For a moment or so I glanced at him, making sure he couldn't see me back.

L was correct about the blonde. Mello had grown up much since the Beyond incident a few years back. In that time of him growing up he'd found out so much more about himself. He loved and respected who he was, had the confidence to strut his stuff and not care who said what, and he more than earned his achievements at the Wammy house after graduating to the adult courses. A black belt in martial arts, top of the literary class, and an incredibly close second to being L's successor. He never bragged about any of it either.

In my opinion, Mello had become a man.

As for Matt… well… he was Matt. Lazy and uninterested in the detective business, but had the heart of gold he always carried. Maybe there were times he showed a very uncaring side to him, but I suppose that was just me looking for things to complain about him. I sometimes wished Mello saw them as much as I did.

But the blonde still loved him. For reasons I could never seem to find, Mello still loved him.

_'So why not me?'_ I thought to myself. _'I've always cared about him, so much more than Matt did. So why doesn't he like me in that way?'_

Mello finished typing and saved the documents.

He leaned back in his chair and took a breath. "Finally we can start our vacation. I think I'm gonna try my luck at surfing tomorrow. You?"

I shrugged, knowing he wasn't looking at me. "I think I'll just stay indoors. I don't see anything I might find fun here, anyway."

He swiveled around. "Really? Not even lying on the beach?"

I huffed out a laugh. "My white hair and pasty skin might blind everyone."

Mello chuckled at the thought. "Well, it's a good defense mechanism."

Now I was downright smiling at the mental scenario, and when I'd started to laugh the blonde before me had to ask me what was up.

My laugh died down to a giggle. "I just got the mental image of someone trying to mug me, so I flash them in order to get away."

The leather-clad man before me nearly lost it himself. When he spoke next his voice was strained and squeaky.

"Please don't send that image to me, I can't take it!"

I pouted. "Hey, I am a very sexy seventeen year old, with a very sexy body. You just can't see it under the pj's."

"No offence," his voice returning to normal, "but I kinda don't want to see it."

"A decision you shall regret the rest of your life."

It was then that he pushed me over with his foot, making me giggle a bit.

"There are times where you're sick in the head, Near."

"Look who's talking." I backfired.

"What thing did I ever say to you that you consider sick?"

After a quick second or two to think, I decided he was correct. "Okay, but the noises coming from your bedroom definitely should stop in the next few days. I can't get any sleep anymore and I have my own room now."

The blonde grinned cheekily. "Now, Matt isn't really into sharing too much, but if I drugged him enough would you be us to joining? At least if you're awake then it won't be such a nuisance to you."

"Right there! That's pretty sick-minded of you to say!" I pointed out. "Not to mention it's pretty close to cheating on Matt."

Mello rolled his eyes. "I can't help but notice you didn't say yes or no."

I rested my head on my hand. "I still don't get why you do that."

"Do what?"

"Say asinine stuff like 'joining us' or last week when you straight up asked Matt if he'd be mad if you gave me a handjob or vise-versa. It doesn't make sense."

Mello shrugged. "It's fun to watch the reactions between the two of you."

"But, did you actually tell him that I had… have a crush on you?"

"Nope. But I don't care if you do or don't."

"Gee, thanks." I said rather irritably.

He smiled. "I didn't mean it like that. What I mean is, I respect you for telling me and for the fact that even though I'm in a relationship with him you don't fight with him about it. It's a refreshing thought to know that you have a crush on me, but don't fight with Matt about who I'd pick between you."

I smiled comically at him. "Oh well, that makes me feel just peachy."

The blonde only scoffed as he got off of his seat and leaned down to kiss my cheek, sending shivers down my spine.

"You're a sweet kid, Near. And maybe if things don't work out with Matt I'll consider you." He kneeled down to where I sat then. "But I still love Matt. I have for a long time, and you know that. I'm sorry if I don't feel the same for you, but you'll find someone who does someday."

I groaned a bit. "I know, you've told me this before. Although nowadays you aren't so weirded out by my affections."

He shrugged again. "You're weird, but the fact that you actually have feelings is adorable."

I growled, watching him stand up and make his way to the door. Before he left though, I had to ask, however playfully it might've been.

"So, if you can't love me like you do Matt, could a possible one-night-stand ever happen?"

"Don't you start up now to. Matt's been driving me crazy asking when we were going to start doing more in bed, and I'm tearing my hair out in frustration."

"Aw, don't do that. I like your hair."

"Still not happening, kid."

I shrugged. "Worth a try."

The blonde rolled his eyes again and soon was gone.

I was alone in the room again. And I felt my heart sink to my stomach. Maybe in the future I'd find someone I liked as much as Mello, and maybe this wasn't anything more than a crush, but I still had my doubts that my feelings for him would end soon.

Mello, despite his initial reactions, doesn't mean to be a tease when it comes to dealing with people. He just ends up that way. I knew he wasn't trying to lead me on or tease me in any way. He just wanted me to know he accepted my feelings for him, but couldn't return them.

And maybe that was why I liked him so much. He couldn't find it in his heart to break mine.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Just a small filler chapter for today guys. I'm kinda not feeling well today. I'll chalk it up to allergies for now, but we'll see. All I know is I can't focus too much on chapters for the moment. But I promise to be back soon!**_

_**As always, thank you all for sticking around, and enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

**(Light P.O.V)**

To be honest with myself I was getting worried for my boys. It was difficult enough dealing with Matt and Mello falling for each other, but now with Near getting involved I was more than worried for my boys and their feelings. I'm sure Mello didn't mean to tease the poor boy, but Near was falling more and more for the blonde and if he fell anymore… he might not be able to climb back out again.

Sad part was, they didn't know that I knew about his crush. Hell, they didn't even know _L_ knew. For a while we were unaware, but seeing the way Near looked at him and the way he turned from cold as ice, to fun-loving in front of Mello, we couldn't help but deduce that the little fluff ball had feelings for him. Of course L didn't pay too much heed to it, and had told me as well to leave it between them. But, my worries were not easily forgotten.

I sighed to myself as I got into bed. I suppose I'd have to forget about it until another day. It wasn't really any of my business to begin with… but I still had some worry concerning them.

L had taken his laptop into bed with him but as soon as he opened it I closed it again and took it from his hands. While on vacation, he wasn't supposed to be working.

He merely grinned at me. "Light, I know I'm not supposed to be working but…"

"But nothing." I interrupted. "Just relax for this week, why don't you. I'm sure you can take a few days off from being 'L' and be 'Ryuzaki' for a while."

He lay back onto his pillow and huffed. "Still the same task master wife I fell in love with."

I punched his arm for that one. "And you're still the same lazy husband."

"I am not lazy, Light-kun, I am merely one that does not like to waste energy. What if something happens to our family and I'm not energized enough to help out?"

I blinked. "This coming from the man who nearly tore off Peter's head after he found him trying to rape Mello."

"That was years ago." He defended. "I'm far too old to be doing that stuff now."

"You're thirty two!" I exclaimed. "My father's in his mid-fifties and has more energy than you!"

He groaned. "I still miss being in my twenties. I had more options in my twenties."

"Such as?" I asked warningly, crossing my arms. I knew exactly what he was thinking.

He seemed to understand my warning. "Light, although there were many choices of both men and women to behold, the best choice I made was you. Why? Because you are a loving father-mother to our boys, you keep us clean, happy, and healthy, and you're more than a sexy beast when it comes down to it." He paused. "Am I in the clear, now?"

"Not quite." I growled.

He sighed. "You're also smarter than me in every way, shape, and form, my beloved."

I smiled. "Much better."

The detective semi rolled his eyes at me. "You're more female than you admit, Light-kun. You should really think about toning it down."

I scoffed. "Like you could live without someone telling you what to do."

"I did so for twenty years _before _meeting you."

I sunk in under the covers and cuddled into the blankets. "Admit it, you need me in your life."

The smirk on his face said it all. "Yes, Light-kun, I need you so very much. My life is always more… complete when I have you."

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "I just know that's a sexual innuendo if ever there was one."

He crawled in under the blankets and snuggled in closer to me. "Ah, but you know me so well, my love."

I rolled my eyes. "You really think you're getting some tonight?"

He quirked his eyebrows. "You were the one who said we were on holiday, did you not?"

I sighed, rolling over to face away from him. This didn't stop him from hugging me close from behind however, and I more than welcomed the extra warmth. I was beginning to believe he turned up the A.C, ultimately freezing the house, for this exact reason.

"Is my poor Light-kun cold? I could keep him warm if he so allowed it. I'm more than happy to service him in any way he needs me to."

"Then give me a foot rub," I demanded looking back at him. "I've been on my feet all day and they're hurting like hell."

He kissed my lips for a quick second. "As you wish, my prince. I must warn you though, my foot rubs generally lead to more explicit dealings if I'm left to do as I wish."

I kissed his cheek in response. "I'm all yours if you can get at least some of the knots out."

He grinned slyly and began kissing my neck and collarbone, moving south down my chest and stomach – me having to roll over to allow him access – past my hips, which he relished for a good minute or two, then down my right leg and to my ankle. He stopped just above the foot to analyze where he should begin his foot massage.

When he began, I jolted a bit at the pain. However, after a few more seconds of steady rubs the pain became nothing more than pleasure and relaxation. After he was happy with how much more relax my right foot was, he changed to the left and the process repeated. I had to admit though, L was more than capable of a good massage or two. Or maybe I just liked to be pampered.

I had relaxed so much into his touch that I'd closed my eyes, a mistake around the detective since once my eyes were closed he began sneaking his way up my torso, dragging small kisses up to my neck, and stopped at the jawline.

He kissed his way up to my ear. "I believe you are all mine, now." He whispered.

I slowly opened my eyes and shivered happily at his touch. Ten years we'd been together and L still knew how to make me quake under his touch. I'd made the right choice in the beginning to go with him. What a waste of flesh if I had said no to follow him. Not to mention an absolutely stupid answer on my part. Thank god he was all mine.

I hummed a bit, dragging my hands up his sides to get his shirt off. "Remember when we first had sex?"

L kissed my jaw again and chuckled. "How can I forget? You'd been saving yourself for marriage and were a complete mess when it came to getting down to it."

I snaked my hand under his shirt and rubbed his chest, getting lost in his small kisses. "I was not a mess. I was just unsure of what to do. Before I even thought about copulating with you I'd thought I'd be with a woman. I never thought I'd topped by you."

He chuckled again, nipping at my earlobe. "You did quite well for your first time, I must say. I've just never seen anyone blush pure scarlet like you had. It was quite an impressive colour."

I ground my leg against his crotch at that, feeling him tense at the sudden rush of pleasure. "I've had my fair share of males wanting me, L, but actually fooling around with one was not something I'd thought of doing. I must say, you were quite confident when the time arose."

He dragged his lips down from my jawline and to my collarbone, hooking his fingers into my pajama bottoms.

"And since then I've been the only thing you've ever wanted."

I scoffed. "You keep telling yourself that, L."

"Oh, I shall."

And with that, no more words were spoken for the night. We were finally able to begin our holiday.

I must say, it wasn't a bad start.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Still a little under the weather guys so this will be the only chapter today. Sorry. :(  
**_

_**If I'm not better by tomorrow I'll be at the doctor to see what's up. So, don't expect any chapters tomorrow.**_

_**As always thank you for waiting my lovely followers, and enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

**(Matt P.O.V)**

Although the sights of Hawaii was more than beautiful, I couldn't stop focusing on the sight in front of me.

Since we had beach front property, Mello had taken it upon himself to practice his martial arts on the beach instead of indoors. Something about the fresh air helping his to focus on his balance? I have to say though, Mello picked a great day to practice. Sun shining, waves nice and calm, and not the least bit too hot, and not to mention the sight of him working out in nothing but swimming trunks. The only problem I had with him practicing on the beach were the other guys.

Before Mello developed a sense of confidence around his looks and began wearing tighter – and more revealing – clothes, I never worried about anyone taking him from under my nose. But now with him being more proud of his body and having more confidence in his looks, he got looks every which way and that. I'd never been jealous before, but when it came to other guys wanting him… it was definitely a give in. I didn't care if a few girls flirted with him, because I knew he wasn't interested in females, but when a buff guy, or a suave guy, or any kind of guy hit on him, I was more than on the defence.

I suppose it's because I'm self-conscious about how I looked myself. In retrospect, I was the biggest nerd at Wammys. I loved video games, I could sew, I created my own devices, and not to mention the goggles that I had to wear twenty-four seven to keep the light from hurting my eyes. Meanwhile, Mello was doing martial arts, literary projects, and all while looking like a model… well, in my eyes anyway. In my mind, the blonde should have never fallen for me… or maybe he hadn't.

I sighed to myself. At one point when I'd thought Mello only dated me because he pitied me, he'd more than flipped out at me for even thinking that. He'd said that he'd always loved me and that no one else could take that place in his heart other than me. I had believed it for a while, but nowadays I was beginning to wonder again if he'd truly meant it.

Another surfer started eyeballing Mello as he practiced his kicks on the rocks. I couldn't beat him up for Mello's sake, being that I was a bit of a coward when it came to confrontation, but the blonde _hated_ when anyone interrupted his practice. When he was writing, I was silent, when he was doing karate, I was far away from him. This guy would learn the consequences.

And sure enough…

"Hey babe!" The buff surfer called to Mello. "Sweet moves! Got any more you want to showcase for me?!"

I leaned against the porch railing, getting a good look at the inevitable show.

The blonde jumped down from the rock he was standing on. "Sure thing!"

And with that, Mello had him pinned to his board in eight seconds flat, the surfer guy begging to be let go. I don't know what it was about him when he physically hurt someone, but it made me love him all the more.

He let the surfer go and he made a run for it, completely forgetting his board.

I chuckled. "Making friends as you go, huh Mels!?"

"He wanted to see some moves!" He called back. "I had no dummy and you're over there! How else was I supposed to demonstrate for him?!"

Analyzing his voice I could see that Mello was in a good mood, so I jumped the railing and hurried to his side. I suppose he was done practicing for the day anyway since that surfer pretty much ruined his focus. Oh well, looks like he'll have to spend the rest of the day with me!

Once I'd gotten to his side he took my hand and we began walking. As cheesy as it was to walk on the beach hand in hand, I loved every part of it. It was a time between just the two of us and no one else.

Well… almost no one else.

Within minutes of just walking with him we ran into more surfers on the beach. Of course, some of them took to Mello almost instantly. I tried to ignore them, but some of the vulgar pickup lines were hard to overlook.

"We don't get many like you in these parts! Damn are you sexy!" Said one.

Another started up with, "Wanna go for a ride? That ass is just begging for it!"

The rest I hated too much to even think about. If Mello hadn't had been holding my hand, I would have at least tried to punch a few heads off. I may not be big on confrontation, but I was more than willing to stand up for Mello's honour if need be it.

He let go of my hand when I growled and held onto my arm and cuddled to my side. "Matt, don't worry so much." He whispered. "I'm more than capable of taking care of myself. And anyways, they're all losers if this is the best they've got for pickup lines. Honestly, they're so unrefined."

I chuckled at that. "That's putting it lightly."

For a moment we enjoyed silently mocking them with, what they would call, 'big words', until one last surfer tried his luck with the blonde. This one, however, was huge in comparison to the first one we had to deal with. The first one was buff… this guy was on steroids! If he wasn't on steroids, he just a mutant human with weird tumors on his muscles!

Aside from his muscled, he was fairly tan, had braided dirty-blonde hair, and wore a speedo instead of swim trunks like us. In a sense, he was your typical looking beach bully.

He smiled at the blonde on my arm. "So what's a fine piece of ass like you doing here on the island?"

And the typical voice of a moron to go with the, also moronic, look he had. I could tell Mello was just as tired of him as I was.

Mello groaned in complete exhaustion and pulled at my arm. "Come on, Matt. Let's just go back home… you know… where there's sunlight?"

I snickered at the joke, but the guy in front of us was not pleased.

He pushed me with one of his freakishly big hands. "What are you laughing at!?"

He pushed again, causing Mello to let go.

I scoffed. "Nothing. It's not like you could understand any type of intelligent joke anyway."

"Did you just call me stupid?! Take it back!" He warned, leaning in closer. I wasn't intimidated though.

I cleared my throat. "In the immortal words of Hamlet in act three, scene three, page four, ninth word… 'No'."

He took a swing at me and I dodged it easily and made my way back to Mello's side.

"Wow, temper. Am I right, Mels?"

"To once again quote Shakespeare, from the famous play of Hamlet, in the immortal words of Osric, in act five, scene two, page five, seventh word, 'Indeed'!"

Another punch got thrown at me and I dodged it yet again. Mello followed suit and stayed by my side.

"Wow," he shook his head, "all this anger because we're quoting Shakespeare."

"The arts are dying, Mels." I agreed.

The guy before us huffed. "You're both insane!"

"This world would be quite boring should only the sane one's rule." I started.

Mello took my arm again. "Well put, Matt."

"By the way, that's trademarked!" I shouted. "I find anyone using that and you're all sued!"

The giant before us growled. "Listen, bitch, you should be hanging around here with us instead of him! It's not like he's fighting for you or anything!"

"First and foremost," the blonde started up, not the least bit happy, "my name is not 'bitch'! It's Mello! And secondly, I wouldn't hang out with any of you if we were the last ones alive on this planet!"

"Oh come on!" One other surfer guy started up. "Look at him! He's a complete loser! He's even wearing those stupid goggles out of the water! What fine ass like you would want to hang around a freak like him?!"

Mello had had enough and pulled at my arm. "Come on, Matt. Let's just go home."

I followed him without question, but my heart still hurt immensely. As much as those guys had no right to get involved in our personal lives… they were still correct.

Why would Mello want me?

When we were halfway home the blonde seemed to notice my attitude. "Matt, don't listen to them. You aren't a freak! And even if you were, it doesn't change how I feel about you. I'll always love you, no matter what."

"But why? Why me and not someone… like them?"

He stopped in his tracks, stopping me as well, to look at me. "Do you seriously need an answer to that? Matt, you are worth so much more than they ever will be! Not only are you way smarter than them, have a better sense of humour, and can be witty as hell some days, but you make me smile and give me the love and attention I need. Not only that, but you don't refer to me as a bitch or whore, or a nice piece of ass. I swear, I thought I was gonna lose it if one more of those ass-fucks called me something as vulgar as that one more time!"

I chuckled a bit and began walking with him on my arm again. "I thought you liked to flirt."

"It's charming when it comes from an Englishman in London, but here it's just annoying. Promise me you won't leave my side if we go out again today."

I kissed his cheek then, feeling better about myself once more. "I promise, Mels."

The whole walk back was spent in silence. Just purely enjoying each other's company and sneaking in a kiss every few moments. As mismatched as we were, we worked well together. I was the wit, and he was the face.

Maybe I was overthinking our relationship just a tad too much.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Okay, so a short chapter today. Went to the doctor, bad flu, lots of vomit... yeah, not doing great.  
**_

_**So, I'm taking the week off to regenerate and hopefully get better before Thursday. I promise when I'm feeling better that I'll go back to posting more than one chapter a day.**_

_**Thank you all for being patient, and Enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

**(L P.O.V)**

The day started out perfectly. A good breakfast, good company, and no stress of a case to worry about. Light and I stayed together almost the entire day while Mello, Near, and Matt enjoyed the surf. Well, Matt enjoyed playing video games on the beach while Near and Mello went swimming. Since Mello had taught him to swim some many years ago, the ball of white had loved swimming. He was a bit self-conscious with wearing nothing but swim trunks, but Mello stopped his worries and forced him to go swimming anyways.

Leave it to the blonde to make even men like Near do what he wants.

But Near was active and out of our way, so I couldn't complain.

Light and I barely left the room too often and when we did it was to eat or drink. With cases that had piled up and more than a few workloads for Light to be busy with, it wasn't surprising that we hadn't had any personal time together. Once we'd finally had some time together I could feel all my stresses melt away and finally be relaxed while on vacation. Not to mention Light was just a bit less touchy now that we'd finally released all the tension we accumulated through the month.

Everything was looking up from here on out.

I didn't even bother to get out of bed for most of the day. Light joined me as well and we basically just kept to the bedroom. There wasn't even any copulation, we were just there to enjoy each other's company. This is what I'd missed most of all. Just being with Light and forgetting I was L, if only for a few days.

I cuddled in closer to my cold pillows, enjoying the few hours of rest I'd just had. Light was right beside me, reading some papers I hadn't bothered to ask about.

Light hummed happily. "L, Mello's writings are wonderful!"

"Hmm? Is that what you're reading? I thought we were on vacation." I said tiredly, cracking an eye open.

Light smiled. "I know, but I found these on your desk and I thought they looked interesting. Mello should really become an author. He's quite good at portraying characters and is masterful at the art of suspense."

I leaned up a bit. "I've told him this, but he's not keen on getting published any time soon. He refers his works as drabbles and a waste of his talent."

"You're kidding me. These are splendid!" The brunette exclaimed.

I hummed. "I know, but he's a perfectionist. He won't be happy until he's found what he needs to make the story grander than what he can already write."

Light sighed. "Then I suppose the world must do without his works until then. Pity."

Right as I was about to comment on Mello's works again, I heard my cellphone ring from my desk. It was strange considering I had the volume turned all the way down and had instructed Wammy not to call us unless it was truly important.

I crawled out of my bed to answer it. Sure enough, it was Wammy.

"Yes? What is it Wammy?"

_"L, there seems to be some trouble pertaining to a certain friend of yours from Japan."_

"A friend in Japan? Trouble? Care to elaborate a bit more, Wammy?"

_"I couldn't even if I tried, L. All I can tell you is that a Miss Amane called and begged for your assistance. I told her that you were on vacation and wasn't to be disturbed, but she implied that it was urgent. She requests to speak with you personally so I sent her a link to an online chat for the two of you. L, I know you're on vacation with the boys and Light, but this young lady is more than distraught over something. I ask you to choose your actions wisely."_

I nodded to myself, mentally thanking Wammy for being a good father figure.

"I will. Could you please give me the chat number so that I may speak with her right away?"

He did just that and before long our conversation ended.

Light got out of bed. "Care to explain what's going on?"

I sat in my swivel chair with my laptop. "Misa Amane seems to be quite distressed with something and has tried to contact me. I'm sure it's nothing, but when has she ever truly asks me for help before?"

Light hummed. "I suppose you're right. We have to contact her right away then."

By the time he'd agreed I'd already gotten the laptop up and running searching for the chat sire Wammy directed her to.

Within moments I found what I was looking for and I found the chat group I'd been told to go to.

From the moment I clicked on it all I could hear was wailing and crying with some voices in the background trying to shush the poor thing.

I almost had to cover my ears the wailing was so terrible.

"Misa!" I commanded. "Please stop crying for the love of all things treasured in the world!"

Even Light was on edge now. "Jesus Christ, woman! Listen to him!"

She finally stopped her wailing and looked towards the computer screen from her couch. From what we could see Teri and Takada were there as well.

"Ryuzaki! Light! You got my message! I'm saved!" She screeched happily.

"Saved?" Light started up. "What exactly do you think you're being saved from?"

She sat in front of the computer then to look at us, her mascara had ran and her eyes were all puffy.

"Light, you wouldn't believe what's been going on! Someone is killing off all my friends in the fashion industry! Carmella was doing a show just last week in France and someone cut a lighting fixture to fall on her! The police on first rundown said it was an accident but upon further look…" She paused, her lip quivering a bit. She then started bawling again and both me and Light groaned. I knew she was sad that her friend had died, but this was ridiculous.

Teri pulled the blonde out of the chair and into Takada's arms to cry some more. She then took Amane's place to speak.

"Sorry, she's been sad ever since she found out." She started. "But Carmella isn't the only one to die here. A few other fashion designers, and some famous models, have died either at their shows or at charity events. The ratio between men and women are quite the same. Not only that, but Misa has a good chance at becoming this freak's next target. I mean, Misa Amane has become famous throughout all of Japan and is now becoming a worldwide celebrity. Why this guy is killing fashion designers and models is beyond me. But the thing is, none of the police have any leads across the world. They're still treating these as freak accidents, but it's too unlikely so many models and designers are being 'accidentally' killed. So, that's why we've come to you. We were wondering if you could help us since you have the talent and know-how as a detective."

Hearing the circumstances and knowing the possibility that Misa Amane was in danger of being killed herself… I couldn't exactly refuse.

I looked up at Light, biting my thumb in nervousness. If anything it was him to decide what we did next.

Light hummed again. "Well, we can't exactly have anything happen to our friend, now can we." He grinned out. "Besides, I'm curious as to how all these murders are happening so fast and frequently."

"What about the boys?" I reminded.

"We take them with us. They might be more help on this case than you think."

Teri smiled at us. "You guys are the best! How long before you get to Japan?"

"We'll leave tonight." I announced. "Better sooner than later if Amane is in danger."

Teri turned to the crying blonde. "Did you hear that, Misa!? Light and Ryuzaki will be here in no time!"

She squealed a bit in pure happiness.

"Thank you guys! I love you!" She screeched.

Light chuckled. "We'll see you soon. Just hang on until then."

And with that the laptop was shut off.

I sighed. "So much for a vacation."

Light shrugged. "How do we tell the boys though?"

"More importantly," I added, "which one of us does the telling?"

A moment of silence passed with us before we broke out into a game of rock, paper, scissors.

...

I lost.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Finally feel just a bit more normal today! Although I'm not exactly supposed to be writing anything - I really should be resting - boredom sets in pretty fast, and... well... boredom breeds chapters I guess. I still won't be posting more than maybe a chapter a day, but if I'm making a recovery as fast as this, then maybe you all won't have to wait all week like I'd said. :)  
**_

_**As always, enjoy the chapter, thank you all for sticking around, and please review if you can!**_

* * *

**(Mello P.O.V)**

"You realize that if this wasn't Misa I really wouldn't be helping out, correct?" I asked irritably.

L scoffed. "Mello, if it wasn't Amane, _I_ wouldn't be helping out. It's just our unfortunate luck that it is indeed the blonde herself."

Light elbowed him. "Stop it, the both of you. I know this ruins our holiday a bit, but we can start it up again once we're done with this. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if a friend got hurt because I wanted to sip coconut milk on the beach."

Near shivered a bit. "I'm all for helping Misa, but it's colder than Mello rejecting Matt's advances here!"

"Hey!" Matt warned, then took a few seconds to think about it. "Okay, maybe you're right."

I rolled my eyes. I was still a little miffed at having to help Amane when we were supposed to be in Hawaii, getting tan and surfing. However, she was a good friend to L and Light and she helped me to discover my confidence again. Still, it was December, close to Christmas, freezing cold, and I wanted to be back in Hawaii in the warm weather.

The limousine that Watari was driving heated up at a slow rate, and by the time we'd made it to Nan and Sofu's house, it had only just gotten warmer.

Nan was waiting by the front window and the moment she saw us she ran to greet us at the door. We were going to find a hotel soon, but Sofu insisted we visited them first. Fine by me since Nan always made the best hot chocolate for me and I was more than craving it now, what with me dying to get warmed up.

We made a quick run for the door, considering the small blizzard that was starting up, and Nan rushed us inside. The warmth of the house was well appreciated.

The moment we were all indoors, Watari included of course, Nan started hugging and welcoming us into her home.

"You poor things, having to travel in this kind of weather for Misa. Oh, but you're such good boys for doing so."

I shivered a bit, not keen on taking off my coat. "I should hope so."

Nan rolled her eyes but gave me a hug anyways. "My sweet Mello, please don't be so angry. I know you were enjoying Hawaii but you're doing a good thing."

I sighed, hugging her back. "Fine, I'll try not to be so angry." I then smirked a bit. "But I'd be in a better mood if you made that hot chocolate I love so much."

She chuckled, pulling back a bit and pinching my cheek. "In the kitchen, on the counter."

I kissed her cheek. "You're the best, Nan!"

I then quickly ran to the kitchen with Near and Matt fighting to get ahead of me. I could tell they were just as desperate to be warm as I was, and Nan's hot chocolate would help a great deal. Within moments we settled down and had our drinks and soon L, Light, Nan, and Sofu joined us. Sofu had only just come from upstairs and hugged each of us the moment he saw that we'd arrived.

I was the last one to be hugged, "And how are my boys doing? I know it must be hard leaving Hawaii for this kind of weather."

Matt shrugged. "I'm okay with it. I've been meaning to bean a few snowballs at Mello's head."

I scoffed, letting go of Sofu. "Good luck hitting a black belt in martial arts."

"Your black belt can't save you from my awesome aim!" Matt exclaimed.

Near scoffed out a laugh. "Whatever you say, Matt."

"See, Near knows I'm the best."

"You wanna take this outside, blondie!?" The red head said, standing up from his seat.

I sipped my hot chocolate. "How about when I've warmed up for longer than five minutes?"

Matt sat back down and L began.

"So, when will Misa and the others arrive?" He asked.

"Soon," Sofu answered, "when they came to me asking for help yesterday I wasn't what to do. I'm glad to see they thought ahead though and called you two first. I'm happy to help in any way I can, and I'm more than able to put a team together in hopes to help you catch this murderer."

"Thanks dad." Light started. "Do you have any evidence or photos of the victims?"

"In the study. Teri brought them over yesterday and I've kept them for you two to look at."

"Shall we go take a look then?" L suggested. "It's still early yet and it would be best if we started right away."

Light nodded then looked at us. "You three stay down here with Nan. We'll come up with a plan for you when we've got more information on what we're dealing with here."

We agreed and with that they were off, Watari joining them just in case. While we waited for them Nan was more than happy to keep us company.

She hugged Near once again. "Oh, sweetheart, you've grown so much since I last saw you! Finally had that growth spurt, huh?"

Matt and I snickered. It was more than true what she was saying. Near had finally grown up just a bit more to be considered adult sized, but he was still shorter than us by a few inches. Not to mention he had the body type of a scrawny boy.

Nan looked at me, a smirk on her face. "Something you want to say, my dear?"

I cleared my throat. "No, ma'am. Nothing at all."

Just as her smirk widened a bit, the front door opened and closed.

"Mrs. Yagami?" Called a female voice. It didn't sound like Misa, but I could only guess it was one other woman.

"In here, Teri!" Nan called back.

Within moments, three woman made their way into the kitchen, and squealed happily at seeing us.

Of course they ran to hug us, but it was mostly me they were happy to see. After my success with the case a few years back where I'd befriended Misa, Takada, and Teri, they'd kept in contact with me as best as they could. Misa was more than happy to see I'd stopped wearing such baggy clothes in exchange for quality leather.

Teri hadn't squealed like Misa and Takada, but was ecstatic to see I'd come out of my shell.

After I was bombarded with hugs and a few kisses to my cheek, I chuckled at them. "I'm glad to see you still recognize me."

Misa giggled. "Of course we remember you! You were the best project we ever had!"

Teri chuckled with her. "Speaking of which, stand up princess and let's see that new outfit of yours!"

"Quit calling me that!" I demanded, standing up. "Honestly, you thrive on my being annoyed!"

She only grinned. "I do. Now turn, princess."

I rolled my eyes as I made a single turn for her.

She looked impressed. "Not bad, bitch. Love the leather coat and pants, but I'd switch out the vest for something silky, maybe a long-sleeved shirt. The best curves to work with are your butt and waist, so work on the tops a bit more."

I groaned. "I don't exactly need fashion advice from you. I like what I wear."

Misa clapped a bit and ran to hug me again. "And you should! You're a sweet and beautiful young man, and you have every right to like what _you_ like!"

I heard Matt snicker again from behind me.

I looked at him. "You want that snowball fight now, or do you want to put on your panties before I kick your butt?!"

"Bring it, blondie!"

Nan sighed. "Not while company is over, boys."

I took a chance to glare at Matt before agreeing to Nan's request.

With that we were all gathered together to plan out our next move. Before that, however, Light and L had to decide on what to do. Somehow, though, I knew in my gut that we'd have to go undercover yet again.

I shivered for a quick second and Nan caught this.

"Darling, are you alright?"

I blinked, then nodded slowly. "I just felt a disturbance in the air. I think L and Light are planning something. Something I'm not going to like very much."

Right as I'd said that, the detective himself popped in and looked at me. "Mello, could you come with me? We need to speak about your part in this case." He then noticed Misa and the other women. "You three as well."

I shuddered again, beginning to follow him. "See? What'd I tell you?"

* * *

Once we'd made it to the study, L and Light began explaining their plan on the situation.

"As we've discovered, this murderer is in fact going after well-known models and designers. The deaths are too frequent together and too well placed to be accidents." Light began. "And it would seem that his next target is going to be Misa Amane."

The blonde woman beside me shrunk a bit at the thought.

"However," L began, "we can protect you, Misa. In fact, we may have to disguise you for a while until this person is caught. However, we can't just let this person wait in the shadows for Misa to show up at some point. So, we're going to have to draw them out with a new target…"

I held up my hand to stop him right there.

"I'm just going to guess the rest of your plan here." I said, not even blinking. "You're going to dress me up as a model, male or female, parade me around until I get famous, have Matt and Near as my entourage – a.k.a protection – Teri and Takada will be my photographers and make up people, Misa making sure I rise to fame with her online support and many followers on her pages, and you and L will be my bodyguards, and we'll use all this to lure the freak out in hopes he'll want to kill me, I'll stop him, L gets paid, and we go back to Hawaii." I took a long, silent pause for dramatic effect.

I relaxed a bit. "Am I in the ball park here?"

Light and L both blinked.

"Um… yes." Light admitted. "Well done."

"But will you agree to it?" L asked

I sighed. "Fine, I'll do it. But might I make a small suggestion?"

"Shoot."

"I say we have Misa out in the open, no disguises, but promoting me to the most of her ability. The faster we do this, the faster we can get back to Hawaii and relax for a bit."

Both L and Light looked at each other, debating whether or not that was a smart idea.

Light hummed a bit. "Well, if she can get you to become more famous in a quicker and easier way, and we got some kind of guard for her as well just in case, then I suppose we could do that."

"Perfect," I announced, "and I also demand that I stay as a male. When you dressed me up as a girl for that high-school case, I got a goddamn rash from that water-bra, and the makeup gave me zits like no one's business."

"You have pretty sensitive skin there, Mello." Teri chuckled out.

"Because I take care of my skin, Teri." I implied to the woman.

She scoffed. "And you don't want to play a woman, why? You're quite good at it now anyways." She quipped, walking out of the room to go tell the others of our plan.

I glared at her, jaw slightly dropped. I then looked back at Light. "Seriously? How is it she always one ups me?!"

The man shrugged. "I don't know. I just learned to roll with it. It can be quite entertaining sometimes. Especially when she's battling L."

The detective scoffed. "I still have a score to settle with her after our last little quip contest."

"Not much of a contest when she kicked your butt." Light snickered out.

L crossed his arms. "She's going down next time, I swear it."


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Last chapter for today. Only because I couldn't help myself to writing this!  
**_

_**As always, Enjoy!**_

* * *

**(Light P.O.V)**

"You ready, Mello? You're gonna have to strut your stuff soon." I reminded.

"Oh joy." He said sarcastically. "I've become your puppet in this game of tag! How utterly thrilling!"

I smirked at him. "Hey, it's not our fault you're young and willing to be half naked on stage."

"Speaking of which," he turned to Misa, "hey Amane! Why exactly do I have to go topless here!?"

"Because my design asks for it. Now go get into makeup!" She said ushering him into the hall towards Takada and Teri.

When she'd dealt with Mello, she started pacing again.

A week and a half had gone by and Misa had prepared Mello for his strut on the catwalk today. She'd been planning this fashion show for months and was not only nervous about the turnout, but because the killer was almost certainly here today.

I tried to comfort her. "Misa, you'll be fine. We have guards almost everywhere in the hotel, and Mello is more than capable of knocking a few heads if need be it."

She moaned nervously. "What about Matt and Near?! What will they be doing?"

L stepped in. "They're going out into the crowd to serve drinks and will be feeding information to us via wireless earpieces. If anything seems suspicious, they'll tell us almost immediately."

Just as he'd said so, the two came out in their waiter uniforms. A black vest, pants, and bowtie, with a white dress shirt and apron. It didn't look the least bit comfortable. I think Near was a bit more annoyed about it than Matt.

"Come on, Light, why do we have to wear these?" Near complained, fiddling with his bowtie.

I went over to fix it for him. "Because we can't arouse too much suspicion back here with so many people. The less people around Mello right now, the better."

"That's another thing." He mentioned once I was done. "Why is it you put Mello in disguise and not us?"

"Are we not sexy enough to be models?" Matt interjected.

I sighed. "That's not it. It's just that Mello is the oldest amongst you three, has a bit more experience…" I looked back to make sure the blonde couldn't hear me before whispering, "and Mello is gonna turn more than the female heads when he steps onto the stage."

"I still think we should get someone else out there." Near suggested. "Mello isn't too pleased with this any more than we are."

I sighed. "Just go serve drinks, you two. The crowd is growing out there and we need intel. on everyone."

With groans of frustration they did as told and left for the crowd to serve. L also left to take his seat in the audience, promising to save mine. The show was about to begin.

And just when I thought everything was going smoothly…

Takada ran in and grabbed my arm. "Light, Mello got hurt!"

"What?!" I exclaimed before running as fast as I could to find the blonde, Misa trailing me.

We found Mello lying on his back hold his nose with a shaky hand. At another glance I could see blood dripping out from under his hand.

I kneeled down, making sure he was conscious. "Mello, what happened?!"

He blinked before looking at me. "Some male model punched me in the face after I stood up for Takada. Fucker called her a whore so I called him a douchebag. He called me a faggot, and I kicked his non-existent dick. When the fight broke out I a broken nose. But I doubt he'll be walking for a few weeks to come."

I put my hand on his forehead. "Move your hand."

He did so hesitantly and revealed the bloodied and crooked nose before me. This was going to hurt…

A lot.

I took his nose. "Count to three."

He blinked a few times in response. "One… two…"

I cracked his nose back into place and he nearly screamed in pain.

"Jesus fuck, Light! Fucking Christ that hurt like shit!" He screamed.

Misa examined his nose. "It looks like his nose is back in place, but I don't think he should go on stage. He needs a doctor for all the blood that's still coming out."

Mello blinked a few tears away. "Gee you think!?"

I put a hand on Mello to calm him down. I then looked towards Takada. "Call an ambulance, or the on sigh doctor here. Either one will help."

She left right away, and soon the Mello problem would be dealt with.

But now for the killer problem.

Mello seemed to read my mind. "Get Matt or Near up on stage."

"There's no time." I answered. "Besides, neither one of them has the practice you had with Misa."

That's when the bubbly blonde's eyes started to sparkle. "But you do, Light!"

I jolted at her. "Me! You're kidding, right!? I'm not going up there!"

"But you already know how to walk the walk!" She insisted. "And you do look rather model-esque! If I might say."

"I'm not going up…!"

"Just do it you pansy!" Mello demanded. "For fucks sake, if I can do it then you can to. Maybe even better than me."

"Light," Misa started again, "all you have to do is walk, pose, and walk back. It's easy, and you don't need to do much with your looks."

"And don't forget to shake the booty." Teri commented.

Takada returned with the on-sight doctor and I could no longer refuse.

"Fine. I'll do it. But there's no time to tell Ryuzaki and the boys about the change."

"I'll tell them once I'm all stitched up." Mello offered, then began looking to Teri. "Go get him ready, I'm fine now."

Teri took my arm. "Will do! Come on Misa, we gotta get him in the right clothes before the show starts."

Misa giggled happily and the two girls dragged me to the door. Before I left though, I threw Mello my earpiece and soon my fate was sealed.

* * *

**(L P.O.V)**

All in all, this wasn't a bad turnout for a fashion show. Thanks to Misa I even got my own V.I.P table with Light on the way. I was getting stares, this was true, but mainly because not many common-folk such as myself got V.I.P tables. This only made my time here all the more sweeter.

I suddenly heard a familiar voice from behind me. "Would you like a drink, sir?"

I turned my head to see Matt smiling at me. I could tell it wasn't a genuine smile, though. Just putting on an act for the rest of the crowd.

He lowered the tray to me and I took a glass of champagne. Before long, Near joined us as well.

"I hate you immensely, Ryuzaki." Near growled at me, offering an hors d'oeuvre.

I chuckled, taking one select food item from him. "Is that anyway to talk to a guest?"

Near rolled his eyes. "Seriously, I hate these undercover missions."

Indeed. This particular one was not exactly a favoured one. What with the loud music, tons of people, and more than the fair share of ingrates at the moment. I swear, some of these designers were just terrible people.

"It's just for tonight, you two. I promise your jobs will be better in the next show when Mello is a hit."

Right as I took a small drink from my glass, I saw a familiar blonde run up to us. He had a bandage over his nose, and was covering his mouth with his hand.

Mello?

He stopped in front of us, huffing and heaving. "Good… I found all of you. No need to run anymore."

I got up from my seat to examine his face. "What in god's name happened to you, Mello!?"

"Long story short, I punched a model and he punched back. By the time the doc had e stitched up, it was too late to get on stage."

Right as he said that, the lights began to dim down and the show was about to begin. Misa had already come out on stage and was welcoming everyone to her new fashion lineup for the spring.

I looked into Mello's eyes. "So what's happening then!?"

Mello finally caught his breath. "Well… erm… someone else is in my place."

"Who?!" I demanded.

Misa giggled in delight. "So, without further ado, welcome to Misa Amane's Spring Lineup!"

The crowd cheered and we were all deafened by the screams and whoops coming from all the fans.

We looked towards the stage and the first one out…

Was Light!

Misa giggled again. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce to you all a very good friend of mine, and up-and-coming male model, Light Yagami!"

The crowd cheered for the man in front of them, including Matt and Near. I was just plain shocked.

Unlike Mello, Light was wearing a very tasteful, un-buttoned shirt – showing off his thin but toned abdomen – with dark slacks and black dress shoes. His hair was perfectly combed and his smile seemed more than genuine. More than a few females were screaming for his attention, making me just a bit angry at them, but knowing he was fully committed to me and his boys, I didn't worry too much.

As he strut down the runway, Misa tutted the audience. "Uh ah, girls! Light is already taken!"

Some of the girls awed, but I was more than happy.

"Thank you, Amane." I turned to Mello. "Remind me to send her a fruit bouquet at some point during this mission."

Mello chuckled. "Let me guess, for the V.I.P table – giving you a better view of your man – and for making sure no one hits on him?"

I shrugged. "That's the gist of it I guess."

The blonde laughed again. "Well now, it looks like I gave you a twist to your sex-life. Enjoy it, I doubt it'll last with Light for very long."

"Oh, I plan to."

I then looked at Matt and Near. "Aren't you supposed to be serving drinks and food?"

Near scoffed. "Isn't Mello supposed to be on the catwalk?"

The blonde groaned, taking the albino by the arm. "Come on, I'll stay with you guys while you serve drinks."

Once the three were gone, I continued to enjoy view.

"Hmm… maybe have Light on the runway instead of Mello _is_ a better idea."


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: No more chapters until later tonight. I have to celebrate my niece's birthday first. Family comes first, then a terrible fanfic! XD  
**_

_**Thank you all, and enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

**(Near P.O.V)**

For the first time in a long while I was afraid. Afraid because we were headed to New York for Light's next show. But it wasn't the show I was afraid of, considering we had better jobs this time and didn't have to wait on anyone. No, what I was afraid of was a personal matter.

The plane ride to New York would take a while, but more than just Misa was excited.

"Light!" She squealed after checking her phone. "You've got a fan base! Everyone in the fashion industry is talking about you!"

L smirked. "You were quite a looker on stage, Light. I must admit, you almost belong up there. Plus, I get a kick out of watching you pose for me in various sexy clothes."

Light only elbowed him. "I swear to god, L, if you say another word…"

"Like you hate me so much for complimenting you." L chuckled. "Besides, it'll give our sex life much more passion."

"Really? In front of the boys? You have no filter, do you?"

Matt scoffed. "Like we don't know about you two. We get it, Light, you and L just like to hug each other… on the bed… with no clothes on."

"Okay, stop," Light began, "now leave it alone."

Misa giggled. "Oh come on, Light! You did great! A real star is within you!"

Light only groaned. "Please don't say that, Misa. I'm flattered about all this, but I can't stand being the center of attention. It's kinda why I got Mello to this in the first place."

The blonde beside me scoffed. "Believe me Light, I didn't want to be up there. I hate fashion shows with every ounce of my being. The only reason I agreed to this was because Misa is a family friend, and I knew no one else would step up to the plate." He rubbed his nose, flinching a bit at some pain. "Thank god that guy broke my nose when he did."

Matt took his hand that was rubbing his nose, kissing his cheek. "You look fine, Mello. Your nose is just like it was before."

"You're welcome." Light piped in.

Mello cocked an eyebrow at him. "Yes, Light, thank you for the incredible amount of pain you forced upon me." He said sarcastically.

L spoke up. "It was good that he cracked it back into place, Mello. Otherwise it _would've_ healed crooked. If anything, Light saved your face from damage."

"And we all know how much you like your face." I muttered, earning me a punch from the blonde.

Misa pouted a bit. "But Mello, why do you hate fashion shows? They're a lot of fun, and…"

"I'm well aware of the positives around them, but there's too many negatives to overlook." He interrupted. "For example, why is it there's only a select few who can model works? Why can't everyone, of every size and shape be part of something like this? No, it's just the thin and pretty who get to be part of it.

"Another reason I'm not fond of them is because of my mother."

L seemed interested in this. "Your mother? From your past do you mean?"

Mello nodded. "She was a model from England for a while until after she had kids. My father used to tell me the story about how they met. Apparently, his father sent him to a fashion show to find a model to help with advertising their company. Halfway through the show my mother appeared and my father – as he liked to say – fell almost instantly in love with her. He said she was the most magnificent of them all. Blonde hair curled and styled up, thin but perfect lips, large blue eyes, and he'd said that her smile was so radiant, it broke his heart."

Misa and Takada awed at the story, and even I was a bit happy to hear this. How magical it might have been for his father to fall in love almost instantly and end up with the woman he loved so dearly.

The blonde hummed a bit. "However, because of my father's status, he wasn't exactly allowed to be with her. It wasn't until he found her at Baron Elden's fundraiser that he had any hope of being with her again."

L cocked an eyebrow at this. "Baron Elden? The man who owns that tea company? He's a nobleman. What was your father doing at a nobleman's party?"

Matt chuckled. "Serving drinks?"

Mello shook his head. "No, my father was an Earl in the Peerage of England… I think… and my mother _was_ a famous model, but she was also a Baroness in England. She married up after meeting my father. Good story around that too, my father actually – and deliberately – spilled his drink on her to get her attention. One thing led to another, and now they're happily married. Baron Elden is my godfather actually… I can't believe I forgot about him."

Silence. We all couldn't believe what we were hearing from this blonde. Even L was ain a stunned silence. This guy had been holding a secret like this from us for years and only _now_ brings it up!? He was nobility and the bastard never even told us!?

Matt finally spoke. "Mello… you're nobility?!"

The blonde looked confused. "I thought you knew. Didn't I tell you guys?"

"You said you came from money." Light iterated. "You never once said you were a noble!"

Mello shrugged. "What does it matter?"

"Which caste are you from?" I asked, genuinely curious. "What were your parent's names?"

Mello looked to the roof to think. "Well, my father's name is Elliot, and my mother's is Amelia. Last name Keehl."

Matt, after taking a drink from his water bottle started choking almost immediately on the liquid. It was the only sound to be made from the silence. The only thing was, Misa, Takada, and Teri were unsure why the stunned silence was happening.

"Is… that good?" Teri asked.

Takada shrugged.

L finally came out of his silence. "No, it's not good. Not for us anyways. Mello, do you even know how dangerous you being here is!? If your parents ever found out that Light and I adopted you…"

"They won't find out." Mello interrupted. "I faked my death years ago."

"What! How?!" Light asked incredulously.

"L had taught us when we were ten how to make blood packs. When I was finished mine I used them to fake my death in the woods. I even made sure to add my blood into the mixture to make it so anyone in the forensics labs could confirm it was me who had died. The only thing I didn't have to solidify my death was a body. But, after my parents were told, they stopped looking for me. So, I'd say I'm in the clear."

"Okay, but why would you run away from a life like that?!" I asked. "You're technically an Earl, an object of power! Your life is probably worth thousands in insurance!"

Mello didn't speak at this point. Meaning he was hiding a bit more than he let on.

L slit his eyes at him. "Mello, how much are you worth?"

The blonde hugged his knees to his chest now, hiding his face behind them. "…illion." He muttered, making sure we couldn't hear.

Light flared his nostrils. "Mello, speak up."

"…. … ….illon." He muttered again.

"Mello!"

"Half a billion! Okay!"

Our jaws dropped. How in hells name did Mello manage to hide all this from us for nearly twenty years!? Why on earth would he hide this from us at all!?

"I wouldn't get any smart ideas, though." The blonde started. "A Keehl is worth that much, but Mello is virtually worthless. Good luck getting any kind of money from me."

L had to rest his face in his hands. "Mello, I swear by all that is holy, if your parents ever discover that you're alive and think I kidnapped you, I will personally make sure you are assassinated before they get to me, Light, or Near and Matt."

"Oh relax." Mello said as he sat back in his seat once again, bringing out a chocolate bar to munch on. "My parents wouldn't blame you unless _I_ blamed you. And I'd like to remind you that my father only got a three life sentence for the guy who raped me, so I doubt you'd get much of a punishment anyways."

"But why leave?" Misa asked.

"Indeed," Takada added. "I'd think you'd stay for the money and the luxuries."

"Ha!" Mello exclaimed. "Luxuries!? You're kidding me with that shit, right?! What luxuries are there in sitting around like a fat-cat, eating out of a silver tray and never learning to do things on your own, always having to worry about being kidnapped – which I was, by the way – and having no free will to do what you want!? I was in a glorified cage more than I was in a manor! And with my parents always having to look good for presses and that, I never got to wear what I wanted, never got to sleep in, my tutors were all afraid of my parents so they gave me good grades to stay on my good side, martial arts wasn't allowed, even after I begged for lessons, and my back was so straight and poised all the time I began walking around like I had a chip up my butt and I didn't want to crack it! I was MISERABLE there! Not to mention after I got raped my parents wanted nothing to do with me, so I left and never looked back. Guess what… best fucking decision of my life!"

Mello finally took a breath and relaxed into his seat. Meanwhile, the rest of us could see how much the blonde was really going through now. To us, living a noble life seemed batter than anything else we had. The silk sheets, the nice clothes, the money… so much seemed great about the life that we forget the negatives.

Matt put a hand on Mello's shoulder and hugged him close. "It's alright, Mels. We won't talk about it anymore. I'm sorry if we made you upset."

'If' he says.

Mello only sighed. "I didn't want to be part of this fashion show thing because of my mother. Even after she married my father, an Earl, and became a Countess, she continued her works in the fashion industry. She even took me to a few of her shows. When she couldn't be a model due to her age, she became a designer. Amelia Emerdine was her maiden name, and she went by this when she had a show." He looked at Misa now. "I don't suppose she'll be there in New York?"

Misa checked her phone and cringed a bit. "Yes, she'll be there. She's also bringing her family. Husband, two sons, and little girl."

Mello scoffed again and rolled his eyes. "Looks like she had a few more kids after I left. Well, at least she's not dwelling over me. Still, I wonder if Emmett ever had any kids."

"Emmett was your older brother, correct?" Light asked.

Mello nodded. "Five years older than me. But that's not important. What's important is that you keep me hidden as much as possible while we're there. My mother would know me in an instant if given the opportunity to look at me."

We all agreed to do so. However illegal it was for us to be holding on to a nobleman, Mello had no intentions on going back to that life. Besides, he considered us his family now. And family stuck together no matter what.

My fears concerning New York were lowered just a bit more. But looking at L, who in turn looked back in a knowing manner, I knew that while we were there I would have to confront them. The people who'd ditched me so long ago at a gas station just to get rid of me.

Sooner or later… I'd have to face my own parents.

Looks like Mello and I were about to go on a bumpy ride.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Got home earlier than I thought and was ready to type out a chapter, so I got one done!  
**_

_**Please enjoy!**_

* * *

**(Near P.O.V)**

I felt myself shiver while at the door. I'd told L I wanted to do this, but I was having second thoughts. Although he and Light were right by my side for support, I couldn't help but feel incredibly alone at this moment in time. I only had today to do this. Light's show would be in the next few days and he needed to prepare. So, it was now or never.

And I wanted some answers.

It didn't take long for L to find my parent's home, since they'd moved from my old home some ways away from here. Once he had found them, I'd gotten angry and demanded that I confront them. I wanted to know why they left me, why they didn't care. I wanted to know why they couldn't see the potential in me or care about me like their own son. But, being here now, I was wondering if this was the right idea.

I swallowed a bit of fear, still staring at the door. "M... maybe they aren't home."

"Near," Light said calmly, "you said you needed closure, and this is the best way to get it. Face your parents, and tell them how you feel."

I turned to light. "But I'm not like Matt, and I'm certainly not like Mello. I can't just speak my mind like this!"

"Then stay silent and let them win." L said forcefully. "Let them forever think that they won and that you lost. Give them the power and allow them to forever think that what they did to you was right!" He paused, collecting himself. "Near, you are worth so much more than what they think of you, and if you turn back now you're only going to allow them to think of you like scum."

I shivered at his words and felt my eyes go watery. "What if they don't care?"

"They don't, Near."

"Ryuzaki!" Light chastised.

L turned to Light. "You know they don't, Light. But Near can make them care. He can make them see what they gave up and what they missed out on. Besides, from the very moment he accepted us, Near has been _our_ child. _We_ care for him a thousand times more than they ever will! As long as he knows this, he should have the courage to see this through and make his parents wet with jealousy! And even if they still don't care, or at least try to pass off as not caring, Near still has us and he always will!"

He turned to me then. "Near, don't pass up an opportunity like this. What they did to you was wrong, and you have to tell them that!"

My fears suddenly dissipated into nothingness, and I felt myself warm up with courage. Turning back to the door in front of me, I took great pleasure in banging on it, knowing that my parents would now have to face me and deal with it.

The door opened almost right away, and a young man stood in front of me, almost looking terrified. He was in his teens, dark haired, dark eyed, and a bit lanky in form.

"Who… who are y-you?" He stuttered.

This was him… my younger brother that caused my parents to leave me. It was because of him that I was abandoned and forgotten. Had I the strength, I might have seriously considered kicking his ass a thousand times over.

But instead, I took a breath. "Is Michael and Amanda River here?" I asked vehemently.

The teen before me backed away a bit. "Uh… m-mom! Dad!" He called.

The two came to the door almost immediately, two people who looked like the teen in front of me – dark hair and eyes – but had stopped in their tracks when they saw me. Of course they knew who I was. I'm too sure the white hair gave me away instantly.

My mother paled. "N… Nate? Is that… is that you!?"

My nostrils flared. "Yes."

My father tried to put a hand on my shoulder but I backed away from him.

"I'm not here to reconcile with you two." I growled out, trying my hardest not to cry. "I'm here because I have questions that need answering."

My father looked at L and Light. "And who are they?"

"Family." I said with force. "My family. They have every right to be here for me."

My mother, after a pause, chuckled to herself. "You're kidding me. You actually got someone to adopt you?"

"Amanda!" My father exclaimed.

She scoffed. "Well, you found us, so you might as well come in." She said as she made her way back into her home.

The three of us entered the house when my father gestured for us to come in. We didn't sit down though. I was only going to be here for a bit anyway.

My father sat on the couch while my mother and younger brother stood. My brother, who I hadn't seen since he was a baby, looked positively afraid of me. I suppose he knew of what happened to me and what my parents had done, but I still expected some kind of emotion from him other than fear. Then again, I wasn't too fond of him at the moment anyway, so why bother to wish for something like that?

My mother looked at Light. "So, how much are you getting for him?"

"Excuse me? What on earth are you talking about?" Light demanded.

She rolled her eyes. "You adopted him, correct? Doesn't that mean that you get a nice sum of cash from the government every so often for him? I mean, you couldn't have adopted that freak for anything but, am I correct?"

Light, I could just tell, was furious with her. "You little…"

I stopped him from going at her throat. He'd already had to throw a fit at someone before, and I wouldn't ask him to do so again.

No, this was _my_ fight. Not his.

I turned to her again. "I want to know why you two did it. Why you left me at that gas station, why you ABANDONED me!"

My father looked at me. "Son…"

"Don't you DARE call me that!" I screamed at him. "You are not, I repeat NOT, my father! You have NEVER been a father to me! I have a father now, TWO in fact, and they loved me a thousand times more than you ever did!"

My mother scoffed. "Love? Who would ever love you? You were nothing but a burden. If you want your answer, then there it is. That, and with your brother I had barely any time for the two of you. But at least Keeton didn't demand attention every goddamned hour like you did."

I grit my teeth. "You lying sack of shit! I demanded attention from you because you blatantly ignored me while I was a child! Even before that rat was born you hated me! But that doesn't give you any right to ditch me at a gas station! I WAS ONLY SIX! SIX, AND YOU LEFT ME! ARE YOUR _THAT_ HEARTLESS!?"

She only rolled her eyes at me. "Fine, you want the truth? Then here it is. You were a stain on my career, everyone thought you were a deformity and blamed me for all of it. Even more, when you developed signs of being more intelligent than me, people began to assume I had cheated on your father with someone. You put me in a spiral of rumours and lies, so I got rid of you. Of course, your father hadn't wanted to do it, being he was too sympathetic to you, but I managed to make him see the positives in your 'death', shall we say."

I paled at this. "What do you mean, 'death'?"

She sneered a bit. "Tragic story, it is. Little Nate River passed away in his sleep due to his unbearable illness that was slowly killing him. His poor distraught mother demanded a private affair for his baby boy. No one could see the body to spare the mother's poor heart, and Nate River resides in the cemetery next to nana and papa. Forever in peace."

I clenched my teeth, trying my hardest not to cry. "You're a monster."

"Well, to be honest, I thought you'd be dead anyway. I never expected you to ever find us. Yet, here you are."

I felt Light take my arm. "Let's just go, Near." He whispered. "You don't need to be here any longer."

"Actually, Light," L started up, "maybe it's best that we stay just a bit longer."

"What are you…?"

Before Light could ask, L strode up and stood in front of me. "My dear, it would seem you are at a disadvantage for the moment. You see, Near – formerly known as Nate River – has special connections to not only the Japanese task force, and the British task force, but has a connection to the world's greatest detective; L."

She scoffed yet again. "Oh? Does he now? Well then, I guess I'm going to be in a lot of trouble from the police."

I could just feel the anger coming from L. "No, madam. In fact, you're in a lot of trouble from L."

"Oh, I see." She said sarcastically. "And how might you know this?"

He took a few steps towards her making her shudder a bit. I could see quite clearly in her eyes that she feared him a lot more than I.

He stopped in front of her.

"Because I am L."

She shivered a bit. "No… no, you can't be. That's a joke! L…"

"Need I remind you that the last time someone tried to pass off as myself, they were dealt with quickly and severely. Surely even common-folk outside the police know of L and ho ruthless he is when people pass off as him. If I was lying, I'd be a goner by now."

My mother, for the first time in her life, was scared out of her mind.

He continued. "Now, when I first found Near as a child, he was cold, wet, skinny, and bereft of love. He told me all about how his parents had left him at a gas station and how he always blamed himself for it. So let me tell you what I see now.

"I see a strong, handsome, intelligent, and incredibly gifted young man who could tear your being limb from limb and not even have to touch you. He has the mind of a pure genius, has the heart of a lion, and the courage of a stallion. What I see in you, is a hateful, spiteful, evil bitch that could never even come close to being as perfect as Near is right now! All you are, is pathetic! Near is a million times the man you thought he'd be, and I've loved and cared for him as my own since he was a child! I gave him the love you kept from him, I gave him the courage to stand up to you, and I gave him the heart to believe that he is worth more than what your loins have given him!

"So let me give you this piece of information. I love Near like he was my own child. When his heart breaks I feel it in the hand and ears that heard and felt it beat, and when his eyes water and the tears flow, I feel it in the arm that cradled him when you didn't. If anything happens to that boy I know because he is my everything. From the moment I found him to the moment he lies dead and beyond, I will love my child. I gave him a hand to hold, a heart to love, and arms to be wrapped in. When he is sad, then I am sad, when he is happy, then my world is too. A true parent, who loves their child and cares for them immensely, will know all this and more.

"But you never will. Because you aren't his parent. You aren't his mother. You're just a thing of the past. A joke.

"And I'll damned if I stay here and allow you to tear apart all I've done for my son."

I felt my heart break at this. For a long time I knew that Light loved me… but L? It had always been a question around me, Matt, and Mello. To know he cared so deeply for me… to know he felt the same about Matt and Mello as well…

It made me happy.

L strode back over to us and demanded that we leave.

"We have no more business here." He said as he turned to the 'family'. "I was going to take her in, but I see no point anymore. Let her wallow in her lies and deceit. I doubt they'll tell anyone about me anyways. Who would believe them if they did? I can just imagine the conversation now anyways. 'My dead son brought his gay parents to me and one of them was L! He threatened us!' What a joke. She'd get taken to the loony bin in no time."

Light kissed the detectives cheek. "I love you, you know that?"

He pulled the two of us into a hug. "And I love all of you. Forever and always."

And with that we made our exit. At a second glance at my once-upon-a-time-family, I could see my father smiling at me along with my brother. My mother was more than in dismay over L's little rant. Good. It probably meant she wouldn't bother us.

Once we left the house, I ran to hug L for what he'd said.

"Thank you," was the only thing I could say as I began to tear up.

L hugged me closer. "I'll always be there for you when you need me, Near. And that woman will never deserve a kid as special as you. Maybe it's a good thing she left you. If she hadn't, you wouldn't have made my life so much more complete."

I nodded. I didn't have anything to say. I just wanted to hug L as tightly as I could and forget about the people I once called family.

This was my family now. My L and Light, and of course my Matt and Mello. No one else in this world could ever replace them.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Short but sexy chapter before I go to bed! Not even going to explain it... just gonna let you all read!  
**_

_**Enjoy and thank you all for continuing to support this terrible story! XD**_

* * *

**(Matt P.O.V)**

"Mello, this is getting ridiculous. You've been wearing your hood and sunglasses all day and we're supposed to be checking out the hotel for anything suspicious."

"And I'm doing so in my own way." He argued. "You know what will happen to me if my mother finds me though. I'm not keen on going back to my former life."

I sighed. The blonde had been acting jittery all day, and we were barely halfway done with looking through the hotel where the models were staying at. So far nothing suspicious was happening, but Mello was making me more than a little irritated with his paranoia of bumping into his former family. I almost wanted to slap him for being so jittery.

We finally made it back to our starting point at our rooms. It was one of the bigger rooms in the hotel, having three parts to it. A living-room space, three bedrooms, and a bathroom. Room service was complimentary, but I doubt any other models besides Light were eating. Everyone was out at the moment though, so we had the whole place to ourselves.

When we'd headed into our own room that we shared with Near, Mello flopped onto the bed after taking off his coat and glasses.

"Why me?" He muttered into his pillow.

I joined him a moment later and cuddled into his neck. "My poor Mello. I'm gonna guess you're taking a low profile for a bit, now. Not even going to go to Light's show?"

He lifted his head, leaning his chin on the bed. "I'll go to Light's show, but I'm not gonna be making myself noticeable in any way."

"That doesn't sound like you at all. You love being the center of attention usually."

He turned over onto his back to look at me better. "Yes, I admit that flaw in me. However, with my parents, I'd rather just be forgotten. When we're back in England, I'll resume my role of becoming better than everyone else."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, Mels. Whatever you say."

He suddenly gave me a small smirk. "You know, though, since I'm going to be in the shadows for a while, I might as well throw you into the spotlight for a bit."

"Uh, no thanks. I'm quite happy being the unrecognized third member in L's successor group."

The blonde pushed me onto my back and started to straddle me. Only then did I get the meaning behind his previous statement.

I smirked back at him. "Then again, I wouldn't mind being in the spotlight for a little while."

The blonde's smirk grew. "I'm sorry to say that I can't service you in the way you desire though. Everyone will be back soon, and I'd rather have more than a few moments to have that sort of time with you."

I groaned a little at this, but got more intrigued when Mello leaned down and nipped my earlobe a bit.

"But I'm willing to service you in other ways, Mattie." He whispered.

I could just feel my jeans tighten at this. "What did you have in mind?"

He began kissing my jawline and down to my chin and neck, throwing in little nips and licks to get me riled. I think my heart was racing at this point as he went further south. What worried me, though, was that he wasn't talking. He was just letting his actions speak for him. I thought he'd stop the kisses at my neck and continue with his hand, but he kept kissing and nipping more and more south. He caused shivers and goosebumps everywhere he kissed, and his hands massaged my waist in a manner than made my pants tighten more. I was beginning to lose my mind at his very touch. Forgetting who I was, how I had gotten here, and why this was happening. Why should I have cared?! Mello had never shown so much passion and lust like this! A quick handjob here and there, just to get me to stop asking for sex, but this was something completely new!

And it only just got better.

Before I could comprehend it, my jeans were undone and pulled down to my knees. I'd thought he'd go in with the hand like he had times in the past, but instead began kissing and nipping at my member through the boxers. I was at a loss for words now. It felt so much better than any handjob he'd given me. The heat of his mouth, the teeth grazing over it. Dear lord I was going to lose it!

He took his teeth and began dragging my boxers down to my pants. Why I still thought he'd go in with his hand was beyond me.

I was breathing heavily now and beginning to lose my mind with lust. I'd waited for his hand to make its move… but had gotten something so much better.

I nearly bucked my hips right into his mouth the moment he'd taken me in. I was shaking with desire and complete pleasure at his touch. This was definitely a first for me… but most certainly not the last. I'd make sure of that.

When I'd calmed down a bit, Mello began moving his head up and down my length. It took a lot of self-control to stop me from thrusting into his face again. It took even more self-control to stop me from releasing too early. I hadn't known what brought this on with Mello, but I wanted to enjoy it for more than a few seconds.

He added his tongue into the mixture and I instinctively bucked again. Jesus Christ, I was going to lose it any moment now! I wanted to stay like this forever though! Hell, if head was this great then sex must have been amazing!

Mello kept up his pace, getting slightly faster and adding more tongue. At a few points in time he took me in completely and I fought like hell to keep from releasing into him. I had been getting better with my self-control until…

He swirled his tongue around the tip before taking me in again… and I lost it.

I couldn't even believe how much I'd released, nor the fact that Mello had taken all of it himself. I'd been embarrassed that I'd released into his mouth, but he didn't seemed fazed by it. He actually looked amused. I didn't know whether or not that was a good thing, but if he wasn't mad then I suppose I shouldn't be too worried.

When I finished my release and relaxed into the pillow, Mello took me out of his mouth and chuckled.

"You lasted pretty long. I'm amazed at you, Matt." He complimented, wiping his mouth as he crawled back onto my torso to straddle me.

I opened my eyes to look at him, feeling my core heat up at seeing dribbles of my release on his chin.

"You… you swallowed it." I was too tired to form any coherent sentence.

He smiled coyly at me. "Getting rid of evidence, Matt. If I'd let you unload so much onto the sheets we'd be caught almost instantly."

He leaned down and kissed me passionately, swirling his tongue over mine. I could taste it inside of him, but it was mixed with chocolate breath. It wasn't that bad a taste.

He let me go and cuddled into my neck. "You taste excellent, by the way."

I felt a tremor in my heart at this. The things this blonde could do to my body just by saying a few words.

I put my hands on his hips as he reeled back a bit to look at me again.

"So what brought that on?" I asked.

He shrugged. "I've wanted to try it for a while now, and I guess now seemed like the best time."

I suddenly hear the front door open and I panicked a bit. When I went to get up, Mello just pushed me back into the bed.

"Don't worry. Just get your pants on and say nothing. It's just like when I give you a handjob."

I scoffed. "That was no handjob!"

He gave me a quick kiss and got off my torso. "No, but it can easily be a replacement for one. If you're more than willing to return the favour in future."

I slipped my boxers and pants back on. "I will not be as good as you, Mello. In fact, I'm too sure you practiced for this."

He rolled his eyes as he left the room, wiping away what was left of me off his chin with the sheets before leaving.

I stayed on my bed for another few moments. Too sick with pleasure to move from my spot. If he was truly set on doing head for me, I didn't care about having to repay the favour.


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Not my best chapter, but mostly because I had to rush it. Gotta do some stuff for my university courses for the rest of the night, so no more chapters until tomorrow morning.  
**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**(L P.O.V)**

Light's second show had just begun and everyone was pumped. Well, everyone who wasn't part of the mission.

We stayed up in a private room to watch from up high the models strut down the runway. Teri, Misa, and Takada were down there with Light, along with Mello as his personal guard for the evening. Next show it would be my duty to watch over Light.

For the moment though, it was just me, Matt, and Near.

The room was large enough for a small party like ours, and it was thanks to Misa that we even got this room to view the models, but there was still the matter of finding our killer. Because we were up high, we could see everything that was going on.

The males soon finished there part of the show and Light joined us with Mello soon afterwards. Misa would be joining us as well until the end of the show, but Light had said that she'd had a problem with her skirt and had to fix it immediately. She'd said it wouldn't take longer than ten minutes.

"Anything?" The brunette asked once he'd sat beside me.

I shook my head. "Nothing." I looked over to him and smiled coyly. "Love the outfit."

And how couldn't I? He was, once again, showing more skin than ought to be, but the low-cut jeans and the tight dress-shirt with leather boots to match all of it made him incredibly tempting to start with.

He groaned. "The sooner this is done with, the better."

I chuckled. "Just think of the rewards, Light. We'll be in Hawaii once again in no time, and I'll make sure the boys are as far away from us as physically possible while there. And I suggest bringing a few of your new outfits for the ride."

He gave me a small smile. "You enjoying the view is the only thing that's really positive about all this."

"You are a very handsome man, Light Yagami. Those poor girls down there just can't get enough of you. Too bad you're already taken."

He planted his lips on mine before smiling yet again. "Who needs girls when I can have a man like you?"

Matt finally piped in. "Yuck, save it for when you're alone."

Mello and Near snickered to themselves. When I was about to say something to them a knock came at the door.

Mello took one look at who it was and quickly covered his head with his hood, going dead silent.

I looked to the door myself and found a tall, blonde-haired, woman standing there with a small smile on her face. She was thin, wearing a well fitted red dress that dragged from behind. Her hair was worn up and she had the posture of a correct noble-woman. All in all, she was an incredibly beautiful woman.

Could this truly be Mello's mother? With the way he'd acted it had to be her… right?

She stepped into the room. "Hello? Are you… Light Yagami? Misa Amane's new model?"

Light stood then to look at her, Mello slinking in behind him. "Yes. And who might you be?"

"Oh, my name in Amelia. Amelia Emerdine. I'm one of the fashion designers here at the show."

A small woman then popped up from behind her. Dark hair and eyes, but not exactly a model type. She was also very thin but wore more business-like clothes. An assistant, maybe?

She saw who I was looking at and introduced her. "This is my secondary, Iona. She's been studying under my wing for a few years now, and she just begged me to take her on tour with me and my family."

"It's a great pleasure, Mr. Yagami. You've done well for the two shows you've been in. Are you on tour with Miss Amane as well?"

Light shrugged a bit. "For a while, maybe. I'm just giving this a try for a bit. Helping out a good friend as well."

"I see." She chuckled out, looking to me then. "And I suppose you're his partner?"

"Define partner." I requested. "Because I am indeed his partner in many ways, madam."

She giggled. "You are his husband, of sorts."

I smiled politely at her. "No rings, I'm afraid, but I'm not much of a ring person as it is. To be honest, I'm not much of a marriage person either."

"Oh, could you elaborate?"

I stood from my seat then. "Well, I believe in the vows more than the ceremony. To have and to hold, in sickness or in health, for better or for worse, and for rich or poor. I can commit to those promises and so can Light. Why should I have to marry someone to hear the promises I already y know he intends to keep?"

She smiled a bit more at this. "What a beautiful way to look at that."

I gave a small bow to her. "Thank you, Madam."

She took a few steps into the room. "Now, other than to compliment you on your work, Mr. Yagami, I've come here to see if I might offer you a proposition."

Before she spoke, Mello backed up towards us to speak privately to me.

"Let me decide whether or not to go with her. She's my mother and only I can tell you whether or not his is a good thing or a bad thing."

I took a moment to think about it and nodded to him as a response.

Amelia continued. "I don't know how much you are all aware of the situation, but there have been a string of accidents happening to the models and designers in the business. People are dying and I've more than worried for my friends and coworkers in the fashion industry. I know police are saying these are mere accidents, but I can't help but believe that there is a murderer involved with all this. Accidents like these don't happen as often as this, and I'm wondering if I might turn to you lot for help."

"Help?" I questioned. "What help could we be to you?"

She took a few steps towards me. "If we traveled together as a group, my family with yours, then there's a less chance at one of us getting hurt. Please, consider this if you will. I couldn't live with myself knowing more people got killed."

Light and I glanced at each other before I asked, "And how do you know someone is behind this?"

She clasped her hands to her heart. "It's a feeling I have deep in my stomach. I would feel much better if I traveled with all of you since Misa and I go way back. In fact, she studied under me for a short time. After I lost my son though…"

"Amelia," Iona began, "you shouldn't torture yourself like this."

"I'm fine, Iona." She said calmly. "He's… in a better place now."

She turned back to us. "You see, my youngest son, Mihael, was killed some years ago. Ever since then I've been more than unable to focus on my work. When the deaths here in the fashion industry started, I just had to get involved. I feared the worst for Misa and anyone else who had been working under me. So far, Misa is safe, but I don't know how long this is going to stay calm. It may be…"

A screech sounded form the audience below us and we all rushed to the window. The crowds was panicking at the sight of a beam crushing a woman on stage. She wasn't moving.

Not being able to get a good look at her, to know if it was Misa or not, Mello threw a chair into the glass window and jumped down to run to the woman. However over-the-top the blonde could be, sometimes it was helpful.

Light turned to me. "This doesn't make any sense! We had guards and security all over the place! How could this have happened?!"

My phone rang the moment Mello made it to the woman. As soon as I answered it I got my information.

_"It's not Misa, but it is one of her models. She's crushed but still alive, so call an ambulance now!"_

I hung up and began calling for help. It took a total of fifteen minutes for them to get here, but they got the woman out from the beam and rushed her to the hospital immediately.

None of this was good. The killer snuck past us somehow and tried to kill another model. They were definitely after Light or Misa now. So we either had to be extra careful now… or give up altogether.

Misa found us right away in the room and ran to hug Light. Turns out she was supposed to be on stage at the end of the show, but thanks to her wardrobe malfunction of her skirt she had to run the show a bit late and reused some models and designs. This invited the idea that all the murders were timed accordingly.

Misa was supposed to die.

When Mello made it back to the room, not bothering with his hood anymore, he'd said he'd checked to see if Teri and Takada were alright. They hadn't seen what happened and were safe in the rooms of the hotel.

I looked towards Misa. "Amane, we're going to have to keep you out of sights from the public for a while. We may even have to have a stand in for you. We'll say that you've come down with an illness and have Matt take your place as your stand in."

"What, me!?" The red-head said fearfully. "But I don't know the first thing…!"

"Misa will teach you what to say." I instructed, turning to Mello. "I want you, Mello, to take security measures into your own hands. Make sure you interview everyone that comes through the doors, but don't make it obvious as to what you're interviewing them for."

The blonde nodded. "Sure thing."

I turned to Near then. "Near, I want you to stay by Light's side the entire time he's here. They went after Amane, but now when they see that we're keeping her out of public eyes, they're going to go after her favourite model… Light."

Near gave a nod. "Right."

"And what about you, Ryuzaki?" Light asked. "What will you be doing?"

Before I could answer, Amelia spoke up.

"You all are… cops? You already know about these deaths?"

I nodded to her. "Yes. Misa Amane came to us for help when she began to fear for her life. Being an old friend of ours, we couldn't say no. And now that we've witnessed a potential murder in front of us, I'm more than determined to know who's been doing this. And I'm ashamed it almost took the life of a human being to make me see how lazy I was in this case." I paused for a moment. "But no more. I want this monster caught as soon as possible, and I won't rest until I find him."

Amelia grinned. "Then allow me to help!"

"No, madam, I couldn't…"

"These models are my family, the people I worked with are my family, and if I do nothing but sit back and let others do the work that I know I can help with, then I'm no better than the killer causing these deaths."

I thought about the suggestion before looking at Mello. I knew he wanted nothing to do with his parents anymore and the more they worked for us, the better his chances at being caught by them were.

I was about to say no before the blonde spoke up.

"She's a designer and a former model. If anything she knows more people around here than we or even Misa know. If she works with us, we can find this guy a lot quicker and end this before he takes another life."

Amelia's eyes began to water at the sight of Mello. He'd been right to assume she'd know him from one look of his face.

"M… Mihael?"

"Oh quit your tears." He growled out, not too pleased about meeting her again. "Yes, it's me. And I prefer to be called 'Mello'."

"But… but how…?"

She went to hug him and he backed away. "That's not important right now. What's important is that we get on a plane to L.A as soon as possible. Light's next show is there, and after that he only has one more before this tour is over. We have to nab that guy in Los Angeles and not a moment later."

"He's correct." I agreed, heading for the door. "Besides, the sooner we get to L.A, the sooner I can begin my part of this job."

"And what might that be?" Light asked once again.

We headed for our rooms now, Amelia and Iona now joining us.

I sighed. "To find a killer we must first know what he wants. The only person I know who can help me with this is in L.A at the moment serving time for trying to murder our boys. I don't suppose you remember him Mello?"

The blonde stayed silent, as well as Near. Light was more than shocked however.

"You can't actually mean…?"

I took a breath. "It's time to visit my backup… to visit Beyond."

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, Fanfiction is really being the asshole among assholes now. I happen to know that chapters I post aren't showing up after I post them, so if you're getting that error, Message me and I'll repost it ASAP. Believe me, I'm not happy about it, and I've already sent an email to support (I doubt it'll help though.)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Quick chapter for tonight because I couldn't wait to write it! (I'm not a patient person :/)  
**_

_**Anyways, thank you all for sticking around, you're all incredibly lovely people! Also, once again, if any of you are having issues with actually viewing the chapters, please let me know so that I may repost them for you all. Thanks!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**(Mello P.O.V)**

I wasn't happy with having to work alongside my mother, let alone my father and brother when they showed up. However, I had a job to do and almost having a god friend being killed thanks to laziness was not preferable at this point. I even decided not to spend any time with Matt until I'd successfully gotten background checks from everyone that would be at the show here in L.A. Misa was not going to die on my watch, and I'd make damn sure Light would be alright as well. I had to stop myself a few times from taking matters into my own hands and forgetting what L had told me to do. I had to remember that this wasn't about me.

It was about my loved ones.

Soon enough my mother arrived into the ballroom of the hotel where a small pre-party of all the models and designers. I'd been waiting there for maybe an hour or so but said nothing to her about my irritation.

We hadn't spoken much aside from the revelation day. She'd asked me why I'd faked my death, why I'd ran off and never contacted them, but I didn't answer. She had no right to pry into my business. Besides, if she didn't know why I had so much animosity towards them, then that was her fault.

She'd brought along my father and brother who were ecstatic to see me. My father knew who I was almost instantly, which I blamed on my blonde hair and bright eyes, and my brother actually had tears in his eyes. I hadn't wanted to believe it, but it looked like they missed me more than I thought they had. Still, their emotions changed nothing about how I felt about them. They were still dead to me… and I wished more than ever that I was the same to them.

Along with the three were my, apparent, younger siblings. One younger brother, and one younger sister. My sister looked to be about six years old, and my brother around twelve. My sister seemed afraid of me, but my brother was intrigued. It was almost funny how alike we looked as well. We shared the same hair, the same eyes… except he looked a bit more like our father. My sister looked almost exactly like my mother, fair skinned and bright blond hair.

My father hugged me tightly, making me growl a bit. "Son! I can't believe it! When your mother told us you were alive… I nearly…"

I pulled away, not really caring what he had to say.

_'Now he feels like hugging me.'_ I thought bitterly. _'Where was that after my incident?'_

He seemed taken aback by my hostility to him but said nothing about it. He still managed to smile at me though.

"Mihael…"

"Mello." I corrected angrily. "Mihael no longer exists."

He took a breath. "Mello, we've missed you so much. You have no idea how heartbroken we were to see you had disappeared. We thought for sure someone took you away from us again. We looked for months, YEARS, to try and find you."

"When we found your blood in the woods, though…" Emmett trailed off. "We thought… and it was just so unreal."

"But you're alive!" My father continued. "You're alive and you can come home!"

I sighed. "I'm not going back, father. And before you ask, it's because I have my own life to live. I want nothing to do with the nobility life, and I'm happy with what I've got. Now, we need to focus on this mission before anything else, so let's get started."

"But don't you want to meet your younger brother and sister?" He asked.

"Not really." I admitted. "What's the point? After this is all said and done you won't see me ever again."

"Mih… Mello." Emmett corrected himself. "They're still your family."

I scoffed. "Right, okay, whatever you say." I let the sarcasm drip from my mouth.

Emmett continued with a gesture towards my sister. "This is Emily. Your sister."

She peeked out from behind my mother's dress and gave me a quiet 'hi'.

I sighed. "Hi."

Emmett grinned. "And this…"

Before he had a chance to say his name, my younger brother hugged me happily. "My name's Arden! I'm so happy to meet you!"

After a few seconds of my waist being crushed by the kid I pushed him away slowly. I was not in the mood to be hugged by someone I barely knew. He didn't seem to take it to heart though. In fact, he was still smiling stupidly at me.

My mother chuckled. "Arden is a very… positive young man."

"You don't say," I mumbled.

Arden took my arm and cuddled it happily. "Even if you don't come live with us, you'll still keep in contact right?! Emmett is awesome and all, but I'd like to hang out with someone like you! You're a detective too! And a cop! You're just so… awesome!"

"Kiss arse." I muttered before walking away from him. "Listen, we've got to start looking for suspects now. It's not going to get any easier with this family reunion thing here, so I suggest we split up and find out what we can about some of these people."

Arden grabbed my forearm again and announced he was going with me, making Emmett smile at my utter pain.

My mother smiled as well. "You three go together. I need to wait here for Iona. She said she had to run some errands first, then she'd meet up with us."

I sighed leading the way for me and my brothers. We'd have to mingle with a few of the designers and models, just to find out more about their intentions here. But first, I needed a drink. Nothing strong or could throw me into a drunken escapade, but just a small shot of something to get me wired a bit. Hopefully something with flavour to.

Once we'd headed to the bar I got exactly what I needed and began to walk the scene, sipping my drink every so often.

Emmett put a hand on my shoulder. "Mello… brother… tell me the _real_ reason why you don't want to come home. I know something's wrong with you."

I growled, trying to free my hand from Arden again with little success. "You wouldn't understand. I'll tell you when this is all over. First we have to start interviewing people, and soon. We can't let anything happen tonight. I say we start with the models."

"No need to." He said happily. "Mom knows almost everyone here, and I can assure you that no model in this show has it out for anyone else. The designers are another story though." He chuckled. "But, uh, good call on the models though. There may be a few desperate enough to bed you."

I scoffed. "Women are overrated." I said as I took another sip from my drink, feeling my head go a bit fuzzy. "That's why I chose men. They're stronger, more resilient, and my Matt is the sweetest one of the flock."

I smiled a bit at what I'd said, taking a sip from my drink again. My vision was getting weird now.

Emmett's voice sounded odd now... a little funky. "Men? You mean you're… oh." He cleared his throat. "This… makes a lot of sense. Especially when Dad tried to find you an arranged wife as a kid and you flat out screamed at him to stop those plans."

I giggled a bit at his voice. "Yup! You don't know what you're missing! Especially with Mattie. Although… Near isn't that bad-looking. I suppose if Matt and I can't see eye to eye at some point, he'd do." I giggled again, downing the rest of my drink and placing the cup somewhere near me.

The room then began to start looking… awesome!

The walls turned an awesome orange, a change from the drab cream colour, and the chandelier had blue flames instead of light bulbs. The curtains were green and the floor was purple. All the humans looked the same, but their voices were warped and funny to hear from far away.

I suddenly remembered Arden was beside me and hugged him tightly.

"You're so beautiful, brother!" I said happily. I'd truly forgotten why I hated him.

Emmett took notice of this. "Mello? Are you… alright?"

I kept hugging Arden. "Emmett, why didn't you tell me he was so cuddly!? He's like a panda bear!"

He snapped his fingers in front of my eyes and I went to catch them. They looked dangerously close to flying away and Emmett needed his fingers.

The room began to sway back and forth and I began to sway with it. Feeling calmer than if I were on the ocean itself.

How beautiful life was right now!

* * *

**(Near P.O.V)**

I'd watched the whole scene unfold in front of me and I ran to catch Mello just as he fell forward. His brothers Emmett and… whoever the little one was, helped me to stand him up again. It was a good thing I came down to check on them because this was definitely not good.

When Mello looked at me he giggled. "Near! You're so handsome up close!"

He hiccupped and fell into my arms again.

I looked up at Emmett. "What happened?"

The older man looked worried. "I have no idea! One minute he was getting a drink, being serious, and the next minute he was laughing like a loony and talking about how cuddly Arden was!"

My eyes widened and I pulled Mello back to look into his eyes. Pupils dilated, and continuously smacking his mouth – possibly dry – and genuinely out of character…

"He's been drugged." I determined. "And heavily at that. We need to get him upstairs and in bed right away. Help me drag him there, Emmett. Arden, go find your mother and tell her what's going on. Tell her to see what she can find at that bar. I'll give Light and Ryuzaki a call once Mello is safe in our rooms."

The kid nodded and went looking for Amelia. Emmett took Mello by the waist and threw him over his shoulder, the blonde giggling happily.

"We should sing folk songs! The journey demands it!" He said happily.

I was more than afraid of him now. This was far from the Mello I knew so he needed to be locked up for a bit. Even more, we needed to find out who drugged him and why. Did someone know who we were? Was it the killer's doing? Was the killer trying to deter us from our mission?

This wasn't good. Not by a long shot.

* * *

_**A/N: I have never used drugs in my lifetime, so I have no idea how accurate any of this is for LSD... or ecstasy... or whatever drug they poisoned him with.**_

_**I'll have ot look it up and see which one came the closest.**_

_**Also, just so you're all aware, I won't be posting any chapters until this whole mess about my updates being unreadable is finished. Honestly, this is Bullshit. :(**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: I don't know if the chapter update situation has been fixed or not, but I'll keep my fingers crossed as I post this.  
**_

_**Thank you all for sticking around, I know my chapters haven't really been up to par lately, but I've been stressed with finding a job, getting into school, life, and a bunch of other stuff. So I'm going to be taking my time with this story now, and posting will be limited to maybe one chapter a day. Maybe every two days if I need the rest. **_

_**Once again, thank you to all my followers and fans for the awesome feedback, sorry for the terrible grammar and spelling mistakes 9I blame my micrsoft word) and I hope you all enjoy the new chapter!**_

_**Thanks!**_

* * *

**(L P.O.V)**

The prison we'd arrived at to find Beyond was one of the highest in security. As L I more than made sure that Beyond was unable to escape or come into contact with anyone. There was no possible way he could escape anytime soon.

Upon entering his chambers, Light right behind me, I found him in his cell, hands tied up and behind him by chains, mouth covered by a muzzle so he couldn't bite, but still talk, and weights on his feet so he couldn't move. The guards took precautionary measures with him when I'd said my 'stand in' would be visiting him for help on a case. Knowing Beyond, he wouldn't give my real identity away so easily. There wasn't any gain for him anyway, so he didn't see the point.

Two guards stood by his sides as I entered the cell. Along with them, was a plain white table with chairs for me to sit at. Even with the muzzle on, I could see the faint smile on his face.

Light leaned into me. "Are you sure you want to ask _him_ for help?" He whispered. "How do you know he'll even help us?"

I tightened my grip around the bag I'd brought with me. The bag that held Beyond's present if he helped us.

"I'm sure he can help us, Light. And I know he'll help once he sees what I got for him."

The brunette backed off then. He knew I could handle Beyond Birthday if anything went wrong.

Once the door closed behind us, Beyond giggled a bit.

"Aww, if it isn't my old mentor." He drawled. "A Mr. Ryuzaki, is it? That's who my guards said was coming."

His voice hadn't changed in demeanor since he was a kid. He still sounded as if he saw something that I couldn't. Maybe he did see something… it wouldn't surprise me.

I looked at the guards. "Unchain him."

They gasped, looking at each other.

The one on his left tried to argue with me, but I demanded once again that they unchain him. And, with reluctance, they did so. Then the muzzle came off… then the weights on his feet. Soon enough he was free to walk about his cell. Albeit the guards kept a close eye on him, but I wasn't afraid one bit. Once more, Beyond had no gain in destroying me. He knew full well that I hadn't picked a successor, and the moment I would pick one he'd target them first. He may have been insane, but he was a genius in the trade.

An almost perfect replica of me.

He chuckled again, massaging his wrists. "To what do I owe the pleasure, Ryuzaki?" He looked to Light. "And close friend of Ryuzaki."

I kept my eyes glued to his. "A case has me in a bit of a roadblock. Someone has been relentlessly murdering models and designers and I can't seem to find the reason why, let alone who is doing this. There is nothing that connects anyone to the murders right now, and the killings are all splayed in different times. Whoever is killing these people are obviously doing this for sport, and since you're prone to doing things in nature to this, I thought you'd be able to help us."

He laughed at this. "Help you? After all you've done to me? You think I'm that stupid, do you? I wouldn't help you with anything. What a waste of time that would be." He turned from me, but I could just feel the toothy grin coming from him. "Unless… you could make it worth my while."

I grinned at him. There always has to be something with him.

I dug into the bag and brought out one of his favourite snacks. I full, unopened jar of strawberry jam. "Will this suffice, BB?"

He looked to me and the smile grew a bit wider. "Well now, what a fine gift you've brought me. What with all the gruel these bastards have been serving to me, a nice glob of jam would do me for about a month."

I shook the bag a bit. "And there's more where this came from, but you only get one jar for now. If you help us, the rest are yours for the taking."

Beyond took a few moments to think about this, and soon his smile grew. "Well, I suppose we have a deal then." He gestured to the table. "Please, sit. I shall help you as best as I can."

I tossed the jar to him and he caught it with ease, popping off the cap and digging in the moment the lid was gone. I could almost feel the shudder coming from Light at watching Beyond use his fingers to eat his treat. I couldn't blame him. Beyond did not care about looks in the slightest and was more than willing to eat like a pig if he had no other options. Actually, even if he did have other options, he'd still eat like this. Nothing I could do about it though. This was the way he was, and if I wanted his help I had to accept it.

We sat at the table and Light dropped the file in front of him. Beyond took no time in looking through it all, being careful not to stain the pictures and documents with red jam, and within moments he came to a deduction.

"Your killer is a first time offender, but shows no signs of hesitation in her works."

"Her?" Light asked. "How do you know it's a woman?"

"Women are incredibly vindictive, Light Yagami." He smiled out.

Light showed no signs of shock at the guess of his name, but I could tell that he was more than fearful of Beyond and his abilities. I had to admit… so was I sometimes.

Beyond continued. "Women are a lot smarter than men, if I might say. The reason being is that most of them treat everyone as an enemy until they find a reason to befriend them. And women, unlike men, will stay friends with other women even if they hate each other. Why? You keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. As smart as I am as a man, if I were a woman I'd be much less likely to get caught."

"No offence, but you'd make an ugly woman." I commented. "What else is there?"

Beyond took a slurp of his treat and looked back at the pictures. "As I've said, your killer is a first time offender. So this means that she's doing this out of rage or jealousy. Even more, she's making them look like accidents so he feels less guilt on her conscience. This would mean that rage is not what's driving her to do this, but pure jealousy. What she is jealous about, I cannot tell you. You say she's killing models _and_ designers?"

I nodded. "In an irregular pattern as well. There's no rhyme or reason to the killings."

"Oh, there's a reason to them, Ryuzaki. Your killer is killing for selfish reasons, but what those reasons are, are her own."

"An unknown designer who lost her shot at becoming well-known across the world, maybe?" Light suggested.

"Possibly." I answered. "Maybe we should look into everyone who knows the victims."

"An excellent idea." Beyond commented. "I say you start with Misa Amane."

Light got defensive. "She wasn't a victim!"

"No, but she was a target." He said calmly. "The only target that is alive at the moment as well. They say dead men tell no tales, and she isn't a goner yet. Speak wither and find out about everyone she's met before her show in New York. People she may have angered, or people who have some animosity for her fame." He took one last slurp of his jam. "And Light… if you're trying to become the next target for this killer, you're out of luck."

"Why do you say that?" I asked.

Beyond chuckled. "This killer is only after females. Any males she's killed were designers, possibly due to her being rejected by them. If you want to become the next target, then you'll need a female who's not afraid to put on airs and become the runways biggest bitch to have ever lived."

I hummed at this. "I appreciate the thought, but we won't be able to find one before the last show in England."

Beyond began playing with the cap of the jar now. "Then I suppose you must find a way for Light to anger the killer. For that you'll need a suspect, but I doubt you have anyone at the moment."

Before I could answer him, Light's phone rang and he answered it right away.

"Hello? Near? What's wr… what?! How did he get…!? Okay, we'll be there as soon as we can! Make sure he stays locked in the rooms and don't take your eyes off him!"

He hung up and looked to me in worry. "Mello's been drugged!"

"Drugged? By who? What's happened?!"

"The bartender gave him a drink and after it was gone he went loopy! Amelia and her family will try to find out what's going on, but we need to get back now!"

Beyond started chuckling again. "It seems your killer knows who you all are. Not only that, but she's closer to you than you believe. There's no point in trying to find her anymore. She's found you."

I got up from my seat and collected the papers, leaving the bag of strawberry jam on the table.

"Thank you, Beyond." I said hastily. "You've been a great help. If we find this killer before the England show, I'll bring you back more jars as a reward for helping us. If not, I'll send them to you after England."

He smiled his toothy smile at me. "Of course, mentor. I hope to see you again soon."

And with that, we were off. The whole way back I prayed to whatever god there was that Mello would be alright…

And that the killer wouldn't go after him.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Gonna try and write longer chapters if I can. I feel like I don't write enough in each of my chapters, so I'm going to try harder. :P  
**_

_**Anyways, I hope you like the chapter, reviews are welcomed, and I'm thankful to all of you for sticking around!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**(Near P.O.V)**

I did everything that Light told me to after I called him. I locked the doors so the blonde couldn't escape and get lost in his hazed state, and I made sure to keep a close eye on him. I'd never seen anyone on drugs however, so everything Mello was doing made me a tad more nervous than when he was normal. He was incredibly giggly, kept swatting at invisible nothings, and would try to get me to do stuff for him. He'd even began a show tune at one point, but then started singing in German. I'd wondered for a while if I should be videotaping this – for Light and L or for blackmail… whichever one worked best – but decided against it. Mello didn't need that sort of thing haunting him when it wasn't his choice to be in this mess as it was.

The worst part about all this was that Mello was the only adult in this situation. Matt was with Misa in her rooms preparing for her show this week, and Watari was with L and Light who were an hour away visiting Beyond. I could have had Amelia with me, but she needed to be downstairs getting any information she could on the rest of the designers and models. So, in a sense, I was all alone.

I looked up a few ways to get him back into sobriety, but the best method was to wait it out. I even tried to look up what drug had affected him so, and the closest possible match was LSD. However, with how loopy Mello was at the moment, with no signs of getting better, it looked as though he'd had four times the dosage he should have gotten. That, or he was a lightweight when it came to drugs.

When I was finished looking up what I needed to know, I shut off my laptop and began watching the blonde again. He was sitting upside down on the couch grinning like a moron, reaching and grabbing for something that I couldn't see. I had to admit, I almost liked him better this way.

He giggled again. "Near, did you see that!?"

I sighed. "What was it, Mello?"

"The penguin! How could you miss it!? It's purple and fuzzy, and…" he paused, getting a bit serious. "And it's trying to steal Matt's guitar!"

I decided to humour him. "Mello, Matt left his guitar at home. That must be the penguin's guitar. Now let him play you a few songs."

"But I swear…!" He paused again, squinting at the unseen penguin. "Oh… nevermind. Matt's guitar isn't baby-blue. Play on Jimmy!"

"Jimmy?"

He looked at me incredulously and I had to hide my snickers from him. "Well I can't just call him penguin! It's like if I called you 'human' instead of 'Near', duh!"

I cleared my throat of the giggles. "Right, you're correct. How could I have been so stupid?"

"I know! You're like the smartest person I know! Why would you make a mistake like that?! Quit being dumb, Near!" He demanded as he fell to the floor, landing on his head. "Sorry Jimmy!"

I was really struggling to keep my giggles in now. This scene with Mello was too funny, not to mention I doubted he'd remember it by tomorrow.

If it wears off by then.

The blonde picked himself off the ground and rested his chin on the couch cushion to look at me. "You know what we should do?"

I took a breath. "What should we do, Mello?"

He giggled again. "We should make cookies! I love cookies! Chocolate cookies! With… you know… chocolate!" He giggled once more before slipping to the floor again. "I'd totally love you if we did that!"

I chuckled at this. "We don't have a kitchen, Mello. We're in a hotel. I could call room service and ask for cookies though."

He went a bit silent before quietly asking, "Chocolate ones?"

I let a snicker loose before answering, "Yes, Mello, chocolate ones."

He threw a fist in the air in victory. "Yes! All hail the chocolate lord, Mihael Keehl! You may call me King Mello, if you prefer!"

I full out laughed at this, standing up to grab the phone. When my laughter faded a bit, I bowed to Mello. "If it is cookies you wish, my king, then cookies you shall get."

"Chocolate cookies!" He demanded, still lying on the floor.

I chuckled at him. "Yes, king Mello, chocolate cookies." And with that I placed my order.

Room service brought us the cookies right away, and Mello's – highly dilated – eyes lit up in pure joy. He even hugged me tight before digging in. I had to wonder how much of the actual Mello was still in there with him. But, seeing that he still had a love for chocolate, gave me hope that we'd see the real Mello by tomorrow morning.

The cookies were gone before long and Mello still lay on the floor, having taken off his vest to cool down a bit. I had to admit it scared me when I saw him strip away his vest, thinking he was going to start streaking, but I'd relaxed when he said he was just too warm. It might have just been a side effect from the drugs.

At that moment I got a text from Light.

_"Traffic is backed up… bad crash… will try to be there as soon as we can. Hang in there, Near."_

I grumbled. "Not good."

Mello caught this. "What? What's not good?! Are my feet melting!?"

I sighed. "No, you're feet are fine. Light and L are caught in traffic and won't be back for a little while longer. It means we're stuck here all alone for a while."

He perked up at this. "Really?"

I nodded, noticing Mello get up from the floor to crawl onto the couch. He seemed to have some sort of… wild look in his eyes. They weren't as wide as before, but his pupils were still dilated to an extremity. His eyes were almost… longing.

He looked up and down my body. "So… we're _all alone_? No L or Light to bug us?"

I got a bit afraid of the way he said this, and I backed up into the couch. "Y-yes?"

I backed my way into the corner of the couch and Mello crawled up a bit more until he was just hanging over me. I was breathing heavily now, but for some reason… I liked it.

He began to straddle my torso, a lustful smile playing at his lips. "So then, why not fool around for a bit?"

My eyes widened and I tried to get up and get away from him. He pushed me down though and I could suddenly feel my pants grow just a bit tighter. I knew exactly how I was feeling inside, but I couldn't do this. Not to Matt and certainly not to Mello. I wouldn't take advantage of him in this state no matter how much I desired him.

He chuckled at me. "Are you really trying to escape, Near? I thought this was what you wanted. You still have a crush on me, right? So…" he leaned down, grazing his teeth over my earlobe. "Why not indulge my offer."

My pants grew tighter and the strain was hurting me now. How many times had I dreamed of Mello saying these words to me, or offering his body to me? How many times had I wanted him all to myself? Now I was getting the chance to have what not even Matt had yet, and I was saying no? Sometimes I hated how much of a gentleman I was.

But I didn't want him in this way.

Mello lowered his hips onto mine and threw his head back after feeling me through our clothes. "Dear lord, Near! How is it you aren't bursting through your jeans?!"

My heart gave a thump of pain. "Mello, please get off of me."

The blonde lowered himself to my eye level again and began kissing my jawline. "Aww, Near, do you not like me anymore? Or do you just have other plans in mind?"

I lost myself in his kisses then, and I had to fight to get my head straightened out. "Mello… I… I still like you… but…"

"But nothing," he whispered. "If you want this, all you have to say is yes. I'll even let you top me if that's what you want. But if you don't mind being the bottom, that works just as well for me. So what do you want?"

My heart began racing in incredible speeds. All that I wanted, right in front of me, all mine for the taking, and no one could stop me. Not even Matt would get this if I said yes. I'd forever live with the memory that Mello gave himself to me before Matt and I'd lose my own virginity to the man I'd had a crush on since I was a kid.

But… Mello wouldn't remember. I just knew it. He'd wake up tomorrow morning never knowing what he'd done. All he'd know was that he fell asleep, and that his feelings would return to Matt almost instantly. There was no love or justice in this, and if I chose to go through with this now… then I'd only be hurt him and myself.

With great reluctance, I kicked Mello off of me and to the floor. Before he could get up though I grabbed two pairs of handcuffs from the drawer in the side-table where L was keeping his emergency equipment, then handcuffed Mello's hands behind him and his legs together. He wasn't going to be able to get anywhere now.

He smiled. "You're incredibly kinky, Near! Come on, un-cuff my legs so we can do this properly! Jimmy might even watch!"

I felt my stomach churn in sadness and I ran to the bathroom to cry. Mello screamed at me, demanding why I wasn't doing him, but I said nothing back. I was too hurt to even look at him.

All the while I was in the washroom, I cried. Repeating to myself that none of his feelings were real, that it was all a hallucination due to the drugs. I had done the right thing by pushing him away…

But I wished more than ever that it didn't hurt so much.

* * *

**(Light P.O.V)**

L and I rushed into the hotel and ran as fast as we could to find Mello and Near upstairs in our rooms. We'd been caught in traffic for over two and a half hours and it was dusk when we'd gotten back. I'd hadn't wanted to take so long, but that's the way things worked unfortunately

When we got there and had opened the door to the rooms and found Mello sleeping on the floor, his hands and legs cuffed, and Near nowhere in sights. Something was not right.

The blonde woke up and groaned as he looked up at us. "L? Light? What's going on?"

L ran to his side and un-cuffed him. "You were drugged, Mello. Do you remember anything from being under the influence?"

The blonde combed his hand through his hair. "I can only remember having a drink from the bar… and then my head got really fuzzy… and the rooms spinning…" he clasped onto his head then. "God, my head hurts!"

I looked to L. "Get him into bed, give him some ibuprofen for his headache, I'll go looking for Near."

And with that I started looking. I didn't have to look for long however since I heard cries coming from the bathroom. I opened the bathroom door and found Near sitting in the bathtub, knees to his chest, and shaking as if he were freezing cold.

"Near?"

He looked up at me. "Light!" He said happily, jumping out of the tub and ran to hug me.

After our hug I asked him what was going on, but he only started crying again. I wouldn't get the truth from him for a while yet, but the moment I did get it… I was more than sorry for him. But at the same time, I was incredibly proud of him.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: I know I said this chapter was going to be longer, but I've been under a lot of stress for the past few days and haven't gotten a lot of time or patience for writing. If I don't post tomorrow, please don't be angry or sad as I need a break from this and need to get my head on straighter.  
**_

_**And with that, please enjoy.**_

* * *

**(Matt P.O.V)**

I opened the door as silently as I could to reveal the dark room. I could see Mello lying in his bed through the crack and instantly felt pity for him. When Light had called and told me about him getting drugged I rushed back to our rooms, making sure to pick up some supplies for Mello on the way. I couldn't believe that our killer had gotten so close to him, or that they were able to drug him so heavily. I was more than a little angry about this, but I'd deal with it later. Mello needed me more at the moment.

I opened the door a bit more and stuck my head in. "Mels? You awake?"

A groan from the blonde. "Unfortunately."

I stepped in all the way, making sure to shut the door behind me. He didn't turn over to look at me, but I knew he could still hear me.

"Must've had fun while you were under if you've got a headache this bad."

He pulled the blankets up to his neck. "L gave me pills but they aren't helping as much as I'd like."

I climbed into bed with him and snaked my first medicinal gift into his line of vision. "Would this chocolate help at all?"

I could feel the smile coming from the blonde as he took the gift and cuddled closer to me. "You're the best, Matt."

I smiled back, putting my arm around Mello for comfort. "I also got you an ice pack, about ten more bars for you to munch on, and extra strength ibuprofen. By the end of today you should have little to no headaches."

The blonde before me turned over and kissed my cheek. "You're officially the best man on earth."

I rested my chin on his shoulder. "I try."

Mello smiled a bit wider and rested his head on the pillow once more. I couldn't help but feel incredibly sorry for him as he suffered through this headache. I don't know how much he had been drugged, but it must have been a lot if he was bedridden and staying in complete darkness.

"The worst part is," he began, "I don't remember a thing from when I was under. I'm wondering if I did something to Near."

"Why would you think that?"

He unwrapped his bar and took a small nibble. "Light said he hadn't wanted to sleep in his bed in our rooms. He opted for sleeping on the couch. At first I thought it was because he didn't want to bother me, but I would think he'd at least check on me like he normally did when either one of us is sick. So… I'm wondering if I did something to make him mad while I was drugged up."

I hummed. "Would you like me to ask him?"

He looked at me once again. "Would you? I'd feel better knowing what I did instead of sitting here wondering."

I kissed his cheek happily. "Your wish is my command, my love!"

The blonde merely rolled his eyes. "Don't start with those pet names, you know I'm not fond of them."

"You shall learn to love them, my dear." I demanded haughtily before slipping off the bed and making my way to the door. A scoff from the blonde being his only answer.

Within moments I began looking for Near. Light had told me he'd gone outside for a breather but when I went to look he was nowhere nearby the lobby doors. I checked around the hotel and in the ballroom but couldn't find him. My last place to check now was the roof, and sure enough he was there. I hadn't known why he wanted to be up there, or even how he got up without arousing suspicion, but the point was that I found him.

I sat beside him as he continued to mess about with his tarot cards. "I've been looking all over for you, Near. What're you doing up here?"

He shrugged, not speaking a word. Looking into his eyes I could see there was a mixture of melancholy and pain. Maybe Mello _had_ said something after all.

I put my hand on his shoulder and he went still. "Near, what's wrong? Did Mello say something to you while he was under? Because you've been acting kind of strange since you had to look after him in his… state."

He remained silent. He was not keen on answering me anytime soon.

I sighed, taking my hand off of him. "Near, let me help you. I mean, if Mello did anything to you I'm sure he didn't mean it. Whatever drug he was on seemed like it took a huge toll on him, and he's worried that he hurt you or made you angry in some way."

His eyes grew sadder and I knew there was something going on with him.

"Near, what happ…"

"He tried to get me in bed with him." He said bluntly, forcing it out.

I blinked, not sure whether or not I could believe him. I mean… Mello was definitely ding some loopy stuff, from what Light relayed to me from Near, but… trying to have sex with him? This… this didn't make sense. Mello would never cheat on me… but if he was truly as drugged up as Near said he was, and was actually seeing penguins with guitars… could this be so improbable?

I bit my lip before replying. "Well… Near… if you were freaked out by it I'm sure he had no real intentions of…"

"You don't understand." He interrupted. "I… _wanted_ it to happen."

This time it was my turn to go silent. What on earth did he mean he 'wanted it to happen'? Was this some sort of joke?

Near sighed to himself as he brought his knees to his chest, hiding his face from me. "I've had a crush on Mello since we were kids. He even knows I have a crush on him. But I didn't want your relationship with him to be ruined because of me, so I kept my mouth shut about it. While he was drugged, however, he forgot about his relationship with you and tried to get me to have sex with him. And, for a very brief moment, I almost went for it. If anything so I could always have something you'd never have with him. But at the last second I pushed him away and tied him up so he couldn't do anything. I ran off after that, too afraid to show my face to him. That's why I'm up here… because I'm ashamed that I thought that way, and I'm afraid Mello will remember what he tried to do and won't want to look at me. Is this enough to satisfy you, Matt?"

I could feel my heart break for the kid… for the young man in front of me. I'd never seen the signs with him and thought nothing was between the two. Maybe there wasn't really anything there, considering crush's don't last too long anyways, but Near seemed genuinely hurt by all that had transpired. Not to mention he didn't go through with anything just to stay on my good side, when he could have easily taken advantage of the situation. And I…

…I was so proud of him.

Not angry for him wanting to be with Mello… proud because he didn't take advantage of him.

I pulled him into a side hug and held him close. He seemed rather surprised at this.

"Why aren't you mad at me?" He asked quietly. "I thought you hated it when people…"

"When people flirt with him or make vulgar remarks about him, yes." I finished. "But you don't do that. You actually think about Mello and his feelings despite wanting him for yourself. Even more, you had a chance to have him all to yourself, but you chose against it. You did the right thing, and I'd be more furious if you chose to sleep with him, knowing he wouldn't remember it, than what you actually did for him now." I took a breath, knowing this had to be done. "And I think I should repay you for your chivalry."

The albino looked up at me in surprise. "What do you mean by that?"

I kept hugging him, feeling my heart ache a bit more. "I love Mello more than anyone, but I don't know about his loyalties to me or you. After I tell him what happened, and how you chose to say no to him, I'm wondering how much it'll change his opinions about you."

He backed away a bit. "What are you trying to say, Matt? You aren't making any sense."

I sighed heavily. "Near, after he's feeling better, and I've told him about his… erm… offer to you, I'm going to ask him if he wants to remain with me, or go with you instead. I'll give him all the time in the world to think about it, but it at least gives you a chance at him. And, honestly, if he does choose you… I'll be happy with that. At least I know you'll treat him right."

The look in the albino's eyes shifted from sadness to hope as he hugged me again. No more words to be said. Not that there needed to be. It made me feel just a bit warmer inside to know I'd given him this chance that he didn't have beforehand. But if I was being honest with myself, I was dearly hoping Mello would still choose me over him.

But this was the fair thing to do.

Wasn't it?


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: Last chapter for tonight guys. See ya next time!  
**_

_**Once again, thank you to all my lovely supporters and followers and I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

**(Light P.O.V)**

"Once again I shall remind you of how sexy you are when you are angry, Light-kun."

"Not now, Ryuzaki!" I warned as I paced the room.

Besides, I was more than angry. I was furious! Someone had actually infiltrated us and drugged one of my boys! They messed with my family! When I found out who did this, I'd tear out her eyes and shove them so far down her throat that she'll be watching herself shit by next morning! Because of our killer Mello was no longer able to help us, not just because of his headaches, but because he's a well-known target now. There was nothing we could do with him.

So now we had to think of something else.

"L, the show is in two days." I reminded him. "The killer has probably already set up her 'accident' and we don't know what it will be this time. If she knows we're coming after her then she'll kill our next model or designer in a different method than before."

L took a moment to think about this before getting an idea. "But, what if they've already _tried_ to kill, Light?"

I blinked at him. "I'm unclear."

"The drugs that Mello was on. He certainly had too much, that we know for sure, but whatever drug was in his system couldn't be found at the bar, and wasn't in his system. So, what if it was a test to see the effects of the drug first hand? What if she was truly trying to kill Mello to find the right dosage for her next victim?"

My eye twitched. "Then not only will I rip out her spine for drugging my Mello, but I'll rip off her nose as well for trying to kill him!"

L grinned at me. "Once again, loving this anger. But we should focus. Some woman has made contact with us and knows our every move and idea. She's stayed one step ahead of us since meeting. But which female is it?"

"Well, we can rule out Misa, Teri, and Takada, since it was them who asked for our help in the first place. Besides, I'm too sure Misa isn't… killing material. She cried for an hour straight after watching that new Hideki Ryuga movie last night, remember."

"But then that leaves…" the detective began before going silent once more. "That leaves Mello's mother, Amelia."

I nodded. "If you think about it, why would she want to join us? To 'help her colleagues'? That's just begging for us to suspect her. And she is the only one outside our little group that knows anything about us. Maybe we should question her…" I paused, "but why would she try to kill her own son?"

"It gives her an alibi if anything. It would be best if we spoke to her first."

As if on cue a knock came at the door and Watari answered it for us. Within moments he came into the room and announced Amelia and her husband Elliot had arrived to check up on Mello. With a perfect moment like this, we more than accepted them into our rooms. But now to get them talking.

As soon as they came in to join us we informed them that Mello was sleeping at the moment and couldn't see them right away.

Amelia seemed saddened by this, but respected his space.

"I'm truly sorry for seeing you both this late, but I was so worried for Mihael…"

"Mello," L corrected. "I know it's hard to let go of the name you gave your son, but he can't be known as a Keehl any longer."

"We understand." Her husband stepped in. "Please forgive the mistake."

I almost marveled at how similar this man was to Mello. Although his hair was not as blonde as his, being a shade or so darker, it still had the same radiance as Mello's. Not to mention the same face shape, and eyes. And his mother, so fair of skin and stood proud and tall, just like Mello himself. I almost envied these two because they were Mello's true parents, the two people who gave him life and love before I ever did. The only difference? Mello chose us instead of them.

L stepped in once again. "Actually, now that you two are here, I would like to ask you a few questions concerning the case we are currently focused on. Maybe you could give us some more insight on the situation."

Amelia nodded. "But only if you can provide some more information on Mi… on Mello, for us."

I agreed to this. "Ryuzaki will ask you questions and I shall answer yours. Out of anyone, I've possibly spent the most time with our blonde ball of rage."

Amelia smiled at this. "He still has an anger issue, then? Well, at least he's got it more under control now."

"How do you figure?" L asked while sitting down in his chair, as always in his odd way.

The two before us sat on the couch before Elliot answered for him. "Mello, when he was much younger, would constantly lock himself in his room when we tried to get him under control. When he wasn't in his room he would scream at us to leave him alone or to stop trying to change him. I hadn't known what he meant by that until Emmett revealed he was… erm… playing for the other team… if you will. But, I don't hold a grudge against it, and I certainly still care for my son like I always have. I just wish I'd seen how unhappy he was before he ran off."

I decided to come clean and tell them the truth. "Actually, Mello ran off because he claims you two hadn't cared for him after the incident with one of your business partners. He claims that after his rape you two stopped paying attention to him, that you stopped wanting to hug him or do anything to show your love for him. I have to know if this is true or not."

The two were silent for a good moment or two before Amelia nodded.

"It is true. Before his… incident we were all a happy family. Maybe there were times Mello disagreed with us, but when it wasn't about the press, or the money, or our reputations, we all loved each other very much so. After Elliot's partner took him from us however… after he did all those horrid things… we were afraid to touch him."

"But not because we were disgusted by him, it was never that!" The man defended. "We were just afraid that, if we tried to hug him or touch him, he'd be reminded of everything that had happened to him and start to fear us. When he was returned to our home he feared us, and suddenly… there was no more Mihael. No more bright smile, no twinkling eyes. It was like someone had sucked away his soul and left an empty shell in its place."

"But it's so different now." Amelia began again. "When I first saw him… he wasn't a shell anymore. His eyes had passion again, like a fire was burning from his soul once more. He had so much to offer once more, and I envy that about him! Everything I wanted for my boy… he has."

She smiled at us then. "And I have you to thank for it."

I grinned a bit at her and nodded. "Mello has certainly… evolved these past few years."

L hummed. "But now I must ask you a question about our case. I'd first like to know why it is you wanted our help even before knowing who we were."

Amelia took a breath. "Well, for starters, I saw how large your group was and thought it would be best to travel around with all of you. If anything I thought it would take less heat off of us and our killer wouldn't strike at us. Clearly I was incorrect, seeing that Mello was a target for them. But, more importantly, I chose to ask you because Misa was with you. I've known Misa for a very long time, and I've given her many opportunities in the fashion industry. Knowing she was most likely the next target, I felt it was my duty to protect her."

"I see." The detective mumbled. "And when you found out your son was with us, these plans didn't change one bit?"

"None. Everyone who has worked with me or under my wing is considered family. And I'd fight to the death for my family."

Her husband nodded. "Indeed. When our son went missing she stopped at nothing to find him. Cancelling shows, interrogating our business friends, and taking over the media in order to raise our chances at finding him. Before he faked his own death and ran off she'd done the same thing. This was with little success though, as you are aware."

"Mello is quite determined when it's something he wants." L added. "Including not being found. Now I must ask if you found anything concerning the drug that Mello had the misfortune to drink."

"Actually," Amelia said as she began digging through her purse. "I did find some paper behind the counter of the bar with some kind of orange powder on it, but I wasn't sure I should tell you until I had a chance to show it to you."

She handed over the strange paper to L and he examined it in the light. After a few moments of searching, he determined what it was.

"This powder is definitely not just some drug you buy on the streets. In fact, this isn't really considered a drug at all."

"What do you mean?" Elliot asked. "What exactly is it?"

"Nutmeg."

A short pause rang out between us before Amelia replied, "Like… the spice nutmeg?"

L nodded. "In fact, nutmeg is a very powerful hallucinogenic, especially mixed with alcohol. Not to mention it can't be traced easily if it was dissolved in a drink. My deduction is that Mello's, alcoholic, drink was laced with nutmeg and caused him to have all those hallucinations. Even more, it's not an illegal drug, so whoever drugged him can't be tried for drugging the blonde.

"However," he continued, studying the paper. "It would seem that our killer didn't want to take chances on nutmeg alone. The paper itself is actually PCP. Another hallucinogenic that, once again, is almost untraceable. These two together would send Mello into a state of complete and utter madness. Had Near not been looking after him and making sure he remained calm, I'm too sure he would have dropped dead from the narcotics."

I growled under my breath, catching L's smirk once more.

Elliot shook his head. "Why would someone go this far?"

"Obviously our killer has it out for someone and doesn't want anyone in their way." L said so as if it were obvious. "But I'm afraid your visit must be cut to right now. As promised, Light will meet with you tomorrow at noon to discuss any questions you may have about your son. For now, we have to discuss a few things privately."

The two agreed to this and soon Watari showed them out. When we were alone once more, L started up once again.

"Amelia is still a prime suspect at the moment, but I'm going to ask Mello about how he feels about this. He knows that woman better than any of us and only he would be able to determine what she knows and what she's unaware of."

I nodded. "I'll see what I can find out about them tomorrow as well while I'm answering questions. For now, however, we should get some rest. We all have a long day tomorrow before the next show, and we have to be one hundred percent prepared." I gave a sigh before making my way to my bedroom. "Oh how I wish we were back in Hawaii again."

L followed me close behind. "Soon, Light-kun. I promise this to you."

I groaned. "That's not soon enough."

* * *

_**A/N: I'd like to know, now, how fast do you guys want the prequel to this trilogy? Because if you'd like it sooner than later, I'll have to cap this story at maybe 30 chapters. If you all can wait, I'll try to make it longer.**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: Sorry guys, was out all day at my university. Please don't be mad.  
**_

_**Well, one more chapter down... and things might get a bit more interesting for this story. **_

_**Once again, thank you to all my followers and reviewers! I know I'm not the best writer on earth and it makes me happy to see so many people enjoying my stories. :D**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**(L P.O.V)**

I understood that we were supposed to be focused on our mission, but to hell if I couldn't enjoy watching Light strut down the catwalk in his, oh so revealing, clothes. I think I may have been drooling as well. What could I help though? Light was, in my eyes, a perfectly sculpted man. Everything was tight, strong, and poised.

And it was all mine.

He did his last turn and the male portion of the show was over with. After Light got changed, he met me out in the audience to start searching for anything suspicious. The drinks were our biggest concern so we got Teri and Misa to be the waitresses in disguise. Takada and Near were the bartenders, making sure nothing got into the drinks to begin with. We had to change Near's hair colour to make him less noticeable but he didn't seem to enjoy the fluorescent red colour as much as the rest of us did. Matt even started calling him his twin. This did not bode well for the albino, but he knew he had to do this in order to remain out of the killer's line of murders.

The only ones not in costume were myself and Light. If anyone was going to potentially die next, it would be us two. We wouldn't put our boys in any more danger than they were in already.

Once we started walking about the audience I asked him about Amelia and her questions concerning our, now incapacitated, blonde.

"There's nothing much to say. She was just as angry as I was about someone poisoning our boy, and then she began asking about his life. Where he's been living and such."

"And what did you say?" I inclined.

"I told her that he hadn't left England and has been living alongside us. She didn't seem too interested about Near and Matt though. It makes me wonder whether or not she could really be behind all this."

"You think she's innocent?"

Light gave a quick pause before answering. "Yes and no. We still have to speak with Mello about her tonight after the show."

"That's if everything goes as planned." I reminded, turning to the stage once more to find Matt there in Misa Amane's original spot. He wasn't doing half bad actually, but he still was not a professional at this sort of thing. He was basically just repeating what Misa had told him to say.

The female models started strutting and Matt got into character.

"Hello once again ladies and gentlemen! Press and paparazzi! I am your host, Matt – standing in for my dear friend Misa Amane as she heals from her terrible sickness – and I welcome you all to Misa's new spring lineup for the femme fatales themselves! Beautiful ladies, and gender confused men, I implore you to take a look at Miss Amane's Femme Fashion Phenom's!"

Matt got a large cheer from the female populace and a few laughs from the older generations. Matt was always a charismatic young man and more often than not made everyone feel like they were at home with him. It was one of the many reasons I needed him undercover on a few missions. He was lax, unsuspicious, and easy to work with. The job I gave him for this mission was more than perfect for him.

I sometimes wondered to myself how someone could be as happy as him. I suppose he felt no real need to be sad all the time. He had parents who loved him, a loving partner, good friends and family, and no worries about the future. Still, I wondered if there was more to Matt than what he was telling us. When I'd found him in Russia he had been so close to death it was scary. He was skinny, malnourished, exhausted, and completely deprived of love. His father had beaten his so badly his skin was forever marked, and he was so skinny I could almost see every bone in his body. But now… he was such a handsome man. Strong, happy, fun-loving, intelligent. So much potential could have been wasted away had I done nothing for him.

But there must still be _some_ resentment to his birth parents. Near and Mello had their chances to confront their parents… but he never mentioned his. The only time he'd ever mentioned them was when he'd heard me and Light arguing and thought that we'd break up because his own parents had done so after fighting. It was the first, and last, time we'd heard of them. Afterwards he began to be the problem solver of our family. Stopping Mello from blaming Near, or Near from fighting with Mello. He even mediated between Light and I some days.

But that wasn't healthy.

Near and Mello had their chance at redemption. They got to confront their tormentors and fears. It was time for Matt to do the same, whether he wanted to or not.

I nudged Light. "When is the last show for Amane?"

"In one more month. Right after Christmas and New Year's. Why do you ask?"

I hummed to myself. "I think it's about time Matt confronted some demons from the past."

Light knew what I meant right away. "But what if he has no intention of speaking to his parents? He's not big on confrontation, you know that."

"But he can't bottle up everything for years on end. It's not healthy and at some point he's going to lose it. I'd rather he had the chance now than wait until he couldn't handle it anymore. I know he doesn't like confrontation, but sometimes it can't be avoided."

Light sighed. "I understand. But you'll have to ask him first before taking him anywhere. You have to make sure that this is indeed what he wants."

I nodded. "I shall do so then. I hope he agrees though."

Before Light could make an argument about this, a sudden creaking noise sounded from the stage and everyone went silent. The creaking itself was coming from the stage where Matt was standing. Before we could react to the sounds, the entire stage started to crumble underneath everyone that was either on the runway or on the stage itself.

Light and I ran to help some of the models off the stage and Matt took care of the ones that were straggling. Within moments the stage came down in a huff of smoke, but thankfully everyone was safe and sound. The only injuries were a few scrapes and scratched skin. The one to take the most damage though was Matt with a small gash on his leg from the stage falling underneath him first.

He limped his way over to us when the dust settled and the crowd calmed down. Light sat him on a chair while he bandaged up the wound with some cloth before we took him to the rooms to bandage him up properly.

While Light worked with the cloth, Matt described what happened.

"The stage fell under me first and I almost didn't get away. I had to tuck and roll to get out, and by the time I'd gotten away from the original pit, having hurt my leg, I saw there were others in danger so I went to help right away. The other designers from backstage got everyone out before the stage completely collapsed. I don't think there are any casualties."

"Because you were the target." Light said as he stood up, having finished his job. "Our killer went after you like they did with Mello. They're picking us off one by one so it's just L and I who are working on the case. They think we're going to pull you out like we did Mello so our killer can do a more thorough job."

I leaned down in order for Matt to climb onto my back so that I might carry him upstairs. Once he was fully clambered on, I asked Light what the best idea should be. Having the boys working for us? Or leaving them behind?

He looked around for a moment before replying, "We'll speak upstairs in our rooms," quietly.

With that we made our way upstairs. Near, Takada, Misa, and Teri following us.

We took the elevator and once we reached our rooms we ran inside and started to properly bandage Matt's leg. After that was done, we sat around the coffee table together to begin our discussion on what to do.

"If you guys want us out, then we'll leave this to you." Matt started. "It's obvious the killer wants you two and Misa anyways."

"But we can't just leave them." Near reminded. "The more people helping us the better, and Mello is already incapacitated at the moment. This leaves us with fewer and fewer people if we stayed out."

"And I can't help or I might get killed." Misa started up nervously.

"This killer that we have on our hands," I began, "is a childish one. She's angry at us for keeping Amane away from her, so she's going after our boys. Our killer knows our every move now, even when she isn't here. So, either one of us has leaked information, or she's getting it herself."

"We leave the boys out of this." Light said bluntly as he began writing in his notepad. "It's too dangerous for them to be part of this anymore. I say you and I head up this investigation, Ryuzaki, and find the killer ourselves. If it means we die, then so be it. I'd sooner die for my sons than have them murdered right in front of me."

He passed the notepad to me after writing and I read it to myself. It was written in Japanese and had I known what Light was planning in the beginning I would have kissed him for being so brilliant.

While I read, Light continued speaking with everyone.

_'L, do not read this out loud._

_The killer has obviously put wire-taps in this room while we were out. Mello wouldn't have been able to hear them come in if he was asleep and I doubt any are in his room. When we get to England for the next show, we take up residence at the Wammy house or at your manor. No one should know about this._

_Our script will go as such until we are out of the room…_

_"The boys shall stay in the dark about this case" but in reality they will be there to ensure our killer is caught._

_"We will be living at the hotel" but actually living in one of your homes. We'll get two hotel rooms. One for Mello, Matt, and Near to stay in the hotel so as not to arouse suspicion, and one for us to live in during the day. At night, we make our plans in your manor._

_Lastly, Misa will start up once again as a designer, but Amelia will be on stage with her. If Amelia refuses, then we more than have reason to suspect her. If she agrees, then I believe with a hundred percent certainty that she is not our killer._

_Who is it then? I will tell you on the plane-ride to England. If you agree with these terms, say the following phrase then pass the notepad around…'_

Light noticed I finished reading and he initiated my trigger word. "I don't care if it's a risk, we go to England anyways. None of my boys will be part of this. Alright?!"

I nodded. "I agree. We'll leave for England in a few days' time. Matt, Near, and Mello will remain in the dark."

Light smiled at me as I passed the notepad to Matt. One right after the other the note was passed around and after the last person, Misa, had read it she nodded again to Light.

"So we leave for England soon?" She asked, winking to Light.

The brunette nodded. "As soon as we can. Remember though, the boys stay out of this. Agreed?"

We all nodded in unison, but both Matt and Near added something extra.

Matt groaned. "Fine, but you'll miss me!"

Near scoffed. "What a waste of my time."

Perfect. If there were indeed wire-taps, Near and Matt's disapproval only cemented the deal further. Our killer wouldn't know what hit them by the time this was all over.

I smiled to myself. _'Let the real games begin.'_


	18. Chapter 18

_**A/N: Not exactly a happy chapter here guys... just a warning. :(  
**_

_**Thank you all again for the feedback and the awesome reviews, I'm taking my time a bit more with the chapters, and I hope you enjoy.**_

* * *

**(Mello P.O.V)**

Finally my headaches dissipated into a dull pain and I could function to almost full capacity. I'd been told about our plans for England already and I prayed my headaches would be over and done with by then. As much as I wanted to help out, I was in a lot of pain. It made me wonder why people did drugs at all if this was one of the symptoms. Honestly, if I was ever offered anything on the streets in my lifetime I'd say no in an instant.

…well… maybe some pot here and there. Light wasn't fond of it but didn't care what we thought of it. I thought it was a pretty awesome drug. However, when Light first caught Matt and me trying it, we had to quickly say goodbye to it. There weren't any withdrawal symptoms, but we had the munchies pretty bad for a few hours.

But whatever I had been drugged with this week? Nope! Never! I can't handle the headaches I got from it no matter how awesome the trip was in the beginning!

I crawled out of bed and trudged through the room to the door. Once I'd left I saw that I was the only one in the room at the moment so I went out to grab something to eat. I didn't plan on going far, just to the vending machine and back. I didn't care what I got, just that I was semi-full and wouldn't be hungry for a while later.

I made it to the vending machine, but just as I'd punched in the numbers for a small bag of chips – feeling my head start to writhe in pain once more – a twelve year old boy screamed for me down the hall… making my head throb in pain.

I grit my teeth and looked towards Arden who ran towards me and collided into my waist to hug me. The kid had no idea how incredibly angry I was at him for the moment.

"Arden," I gritted out, his voice being more than an octave too loud for me to handle. "Let me go this instant."

He giggled. "But I haven't seen you in so long! Please, can we hang out!? I got so much to tell you…!"

"Arden, I'm warning you, leave me be…"

"And momma and pop have been so worried about you! And Emmett and Emily, not to mention…!"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled, making him let go in an instant.

He backed away from me a bit. "But… I…"

"NO! SHUT UP, AND LISTEN TO ME! I want NOTHIING to do with you, or our parents! I'm sick of all of you, and I just wish you'd disappear from my life! I don't want to hang out with you, I don't even want to be NEAR you! You make me SICK! So just PISS OFF!"

The kid in front of me went silent, his eyes were filled with pure fear and pain. My guess was that no one had really yelled at him in the past and had only now realized how scary it could be with the wrong person. But I didn't feel bad about it one bit. Had he listened to me in the first place and left me alone, I wouldn't have yelled. This was all his fault.

He nodded at me quietly. "Okay, I'll leave you alone. Sorry for bothering you." Then soon ran off. The halls were now peaceful once again with me being the only one there, and I breathed in relief.

I grabbed my chips, a smile on my face, and went to leave when…

"How could you do that?"

I turned to see Matt standing right behind me, absolute anger carved on his face. Knowing the gamer, anger was never really a part of his life. He never held grudges, never yelled at anyone, and he certainly never confronted anyone. He was not a physical guy, and I doubted he'd be the one to start a fight if an occasion ever called for it. But something in his eyes at the moment screamed 'I'm incredibly furious with you'. And it almost scared me.

I stood a bit taller though. "What? I already told you I hated my family. And Arden was just making it worse for himself."

"All he did was hug you, Mello!" He defended. "And you screamed at him, basically telling the kid that you hated him! Honestly, do you have no heart at all!?"

"Excuse me! He has no right to want to be my friend here!" I began to yell. "He's just my replacement in my mother's brood anyway, so why should I care about him!?"

"He's still your family, Mello!" He yelled back. "And, if you haven't noticed, your parents care a shit-ton more than you made it seem! For god sakes, they looked all over for you for maybe four years before you faked your death, and your father made that pervert who violated you go to jail for three life terms! How could you say they don't give a damn about you, when all they want is for you to return home to them!?"

"You don't understand, Matt! Living with them was hell…!"

"HELL!? YOU REALLY THINK THAT WAS HELL?!" He screamed at me, making me jump a bit. I could see in his eyes how truly hurt he was by my words. "YOU DON'T EVEN _KNOW_ WHAT HELL IS, MELLO!"

He took a few short breaths before he began to pace. "HELL IS WHEN YOUR OWN MOTHER LEAVES YOU TO A MAN THAT BEATS AND DEGRADES YOU FOR TWO WHOLE YEARS! HELL IS LIVING IN A GARBAGE PILE BECAUSE NO ONE CARES TO CLEAN UP! HELL IS REVIVING YOUR FATHER ON THE COUCH EVERYTIME HE O.D'S AND GETTING YOUR ASS KICKED FOR DOING SO!" He stopped pacing to look at me. "Hell is having no one to love you, no matter how much you beg them to hold you and comfort you from the nightmares. Hell is watching everyone else being loved and cared for while you're being kicked and beaten nearly to death. Hell is eating trash every day because no one in your family has any money to buy food."

I felt my soul tear with every word he said. Matt never once spoke about his life before, but now that I was hearing it… I felt more than guilty for complaining about my family.

Matt choked down the tears. "After I left home, no one went looking for me. Shit, I'm pretty sure my dad thinks I'm dead for all he cares! I didn't have an older brother, I don't have siblings in general! If I do, they're little bastards that my mother had after leaving my dad! She didn't once come back for me, didn't care about what happened to me! In fact, while she was pregnant with me she did so many drugs that after I was born I became an addict myself! I stole coke from my father at five years old, and did crack on a daily basis. When my dad caught me stealing from him, he stabbed my hand to teach me a lesson! I still have that scar to this very day! And after L found me, he cut me off cold turkey and I had to fight withdrawals for an entire month!" He started tearing up at this and I soon started to join. "I came from the lowest of the low, Mello, and it took me years to get to where I am. I've seen hell and watched it engulf me. When I arrived at Wammys, I was so far into the darkness I'd wanted to kill myself.

"But when I met you… when I had that one ray of sunlight in my life… I found a reason to live. I had my light to follow, and I had my reason to keep trudging forward even if it meant I stumbled a few times. And if I fell, you were right there to help me up again."

He paused for a moment before turning bitter again. "But if this is who you really are… someone who's so absorbed with himself that he can't even see the truth behind the walls of narcissism he put up…

"Then I'm not even sure we should be together."

My heart shattered at this and I felt the world around me crumble. He couldn't possibly mean…

He turned away from me and began to walk away. "Goodbye, Mello. I hope now that you're alone you can have everything that you've ever wanted."

He ran off soon afterwards and was soon out of my sight. I let the tears fall and I engulfed myself with the pain I felt at losing him. I couldn't believe how selfish I was being, complaining about my family when Matt never even had a family. I never asked him about his life, never even making the effort to ask. I always assumed he was happy… like nothing bothered him.

How could I have been so clueless?

I looked at my reflection in the glass of the vending machine and immediately hated what I saw. Matt had been right. I was so focussed on my own appearance… on who I was and what I wanted to be… that I couldn't see what I was _really_ becoming. How many people had I hurt to become this… this…

…monster.

I wiped away the tears and ran after Arden first. What I'd done to him was completely unfair and needed to be fixed right away. After him I'd apologize to my family then quickly go looking for Matt. Screw my headaches! Screw everything I was in pain from! I needed to make things right or I'd lose the people I cared for most in this world.

I found Arden in my parents rooms, having picked the lock to get in, and was hurt when I saw him crying face-down on the couch. The only other person in the room was Emmett, who was not pleased to see me, and Emily who was trying to comfort the tween.

I ignored his demands at what had happened and pulled Arden into a hug, making sure he knew how completely wrong I was to have yelled at him for no reason. Maybe I was hurt by my parent's actions, but that didn't mean I had to drag him into this.

His cries died into sniffles and he began to hug me back. "I thought you h-hated me."

I shook my head. "Never, Arden. I just made you a part of something that wasn't your problem to begin with. I'm sorry for yelling at you, and I'd understand it if you never forgive me."

He sniffled a bit and cuddled in closer to me. "It's alright. Mom and dad say I talk too much anyways, and I know you have a headache…"

"It doesn't give me the right to yell at you. You're a good kid, and you don't deserve to be yelled at."

Arden nodded, no more words to speak. I'd like to believe he was happy I'd cared enough to go running after him, but it sounded like a long shot.

I felt a pair of small arms wrap around my waist from behind me and grinned when I saw Emily hugging me tightly. I'm more than glad that I hadn't yelled at her, knowing her of all people had nothing at all to do with my feelings towards my parents.

Speaking of which…

I looked up at Emmett. "Where are mom and dad?"

"At the casino for the moment. Why do you ask?"

"Well, we won't be leaving for England for another two days, so I was wondering if you could ask them to meet me for lunch tomorrow at the bistro across the street." I paused, looking down at my hands. "I think it's about time I made up with them after all these years."

Emmett ruffled my hair a bit playfully, making me flinch away from him. "I'm sure they'll be happy to meet with you."

I grinned at him. "Well then," I said as I stood up, sitting Arden on the couch, "I have to apologize to someone else now. Out of everyone, he deserves it the most."

"I suggest sweetening the deal with a videogame." Emmett chuckled out, knowing who I was talking about.

I scoffed. "Believe me, it won't help for the amount of damage I've done. But I'm hoping I can make this all right before England."

* * *

**(Matt P.O.V)**

Maybe Yelling at Mello wasn't the right thing to do, but dammit he could be so frustrating sometimes! He actually believed his life was tougher than mine was! That self-absorbed twit! How could he have his head so far up his own ass that he actually believed he had even the slightest harder life than I did!? I knew he was hurt, but some on! To say his life was hell!

But, then again, I was never kidnapped and used as a sex slave for two whole months. Maybe he _was_ living through his own hell at the time. But to actually believe that his parents didn't love or care for him…

I don't even know… maybe I was just overwhelmed because of what L had asked me. I didn't want to go through with meeting my parents again… but maybe I needed this. For closure.

I sighed to myself as I traced the scar on my hand from my father's stab with my thumb. It had hurt like hell as a child, but I'd had drugs to stop the pain. I'd wished I'd gone to the doctor instead though. Then again… would they have helped me? A poor, crack addicted child, with no real parents or life? I highly doubted it.

I felt the wind from the rooftop blow through my hair. I'd already smoked two cigarettes now, but I couldn't take the pain away with that. I hadn't smoked once since leaving Hawaii. I'd mentally thanked Mello for making sure of that. But I'd had an addictive personality since the moment I was born. I remember wanting to smoke crack when I was three, and snorted cocaine with my dad's stash at five. I'd had nosebleeds and twitches since the day L found me. When he had found me, he took me in and made sure I was off drugs before going to the orphanage. I remembered the withdrawal symptoms and wishing I was dead. But through all that pain and torture… I survived.

And Mello had helped.

Even if the blonde was incredibly selfish most days and had created a wall of narcissism around himself, I can remember all the times he was there for me when I'd needed him. All the bullies he fought off, all the teachers who yelled at me that he'd offended to defend me. Even if Mello was selfish… I knew I was the only one he'd be selfless for. And it made me feel all the more worse for yelling at him.

I'd debated going after him and apologizing when I heard the roof door open and close. I looked behind me to see the blonde himself standing there with an apologetic look in his eyes. There was also something… different in them. Like that wall of selfishness had cracked and leaked out everything he used to survive. It was both a cold, yet warm, sight to behold.

Mello took a breath. "Matt, I'm so incredibly sorry for everything I've done to you. All the times you needed me and I ignored you, all the times you were truly suffering and all I did was complain, and of course for never truly listening to you when you needed someone to speak with. I was supposed to be your best friend and I ended up using you for my own selfishness. Friendship is a two way street and I wasn't willing to meet you in the middle. You were right to say I was a narcissistic arse who knew nothing about torment and hell, because I was. I wasn't a good friend to you, and I'm certainly not a good partner to you. However much I said I cared and loved you I never truly showed it. And when you left me today… I finally realized how much you meant to me as a friend… and my love. I'm sorry for everything, and I hope someday you can forgive me. If you can't, then I deserve nothing more than loneliness."

I felt my chest tighten at his words, not because they were well put… but because they were real. Not very many people could tell when Mello was lying or not, but I sure as hell could. When Mello was truly sorry about something, he didn't beg for forgiveness. He looked you in the eye and told you that you were correct.

And that was what I needed to forgive him.

The truth.

I put out my cigarette and walked over to hug him closely. He hugged me back and began to cry. As much as he could hurt someone, I knew he never truly meant to do so.

"I'm sorry Matt." He sobbed out. "I promise I'll be better. Please believe me."

I hummed. "Mel, I need to talk to you about something."

He backed away. "Anything, I promise I'll listen. If there's something…"

"Mello," I interrupted, "you asked me a few days ago why Near was acting strange around you. The truth is, while you were drugged, you tried to sleep with him."

His eyes went wide. "Matt, believe me, I had no real intention…"

"I know. Near doesn't blame you, and neither do I, but while you were under you still tried to sleep with him, and he pushed you away to keep your innocence."

The blonde seemed dumbstruck. "Did he? But he could've gotten what he wanted…"

"I happen to know this as well. He told me about his crush on you. But I figured I should let you decide after hearing all this whether or not you want to be with me or him. You're evolving as a person, Mello, and you need to decide for yourself who you'd like to be with. I know Near would treat you right, and I know I would try to do so as well. But with everything that has happened today, I think now is the best time to let you think about this. When you have come to the decision, try to do the grown up thing when letting one of us go.

"I'm not asking you to make a decision right now. Take your time in this. But don't just choose to save one person's feelings or the other. Please take your time and think about this. I want you to be happy, even if it isn't with me. But know that there are ups and downs for either one of us, and I hope you choose someone who doesn't just benefits yourself."

I kissed his forehead and let him go. "And know that, no matter who you choose, I'll always love you."

I walked away from him for the second time that day and made my way back to the hotel room. I decided to sleep on the couch that night to make things less awkward for the two of us. As much as I loved Mello, he needed to figure what he wanted in life right now. He was selfish, yes, and more times than not he was full of himself. But now that he was breaking down and becoming the Mello I'd first met when we were kids again, I wanted to make sure he knew what he needed.

I told him to take his time, but in truth… I wanted to know as soon as possible.

I hope I did the right thing.


	19. Chapter 19

_**A/N: Okay, so I have this idea floating around in my head about a short story that prequels to this trilogy, and the story of how Light and L met (Which will be started after this) that explains the events of how L found Near, Matt, and Mello. The people shall vote on this - yay or nay - and we'll see whether or not I'm up for writing this.  
**_

_**I'd also like to know which P.O.V should be next... Mello or Matt? I can't decide since both would be awesome for me to write tonight.**_

_**Once again, thank you for all the support and feedback, you all are lovely and wonderful people, I hope you like the chapter, and enjoy!**_

* * *

**(Light P.O.V)**

"Our boys have been quite silent these past few days. I'm wondering if something's wrong."

L looked up at me from his laptop. "I believe you are correct, Light. Not even Matt and Mello are speaking to each other. Do you think there was a fight?"

"Maybe, but I've never seen a fight end like this before."

I'd begun to miss the little quips between my boys. Usually Christmas was a happy time of year for us, but this year it seemed more morose than I'd liked it to have been. Mello had been the most silent of the three, had even stopped eating chocolate every few hours. Matt was cold to us but only because he couldn't decide whether to go to Russia and confront the tormentors from his past or not. Near seemed to be waiting for something to happen, like he predicted some sort of letdown was about to happen. The three of them combined was a sad sight indeed.

We'd all gone to bed early but I couldn't fall asleep. I'd ended up just staring at the ceiling, trying to figure out what was going on among my boys. L didn't seem too worried, but he never really showed emotion anyways. I was so afraid something was wrong.

I sighed to myself. "If Matt says yes to the idea of confronting his parents, how do you even know you can find them? His mother's been missing for years now, and his father could be dead for all you know."

"Well," the detective started, "Matt has already given me the name of his father and through my database I've found the man that is most likely his biological father. Andrei Jeevas, he lives in the southernmost part of Russia, and he's dirt poor. I showed the picture on file to Matt and he confirmed it was him. Matt has no idea what his mother's name was, but I did some digging and found out the man only fathered one child to a Miss Anna Kaminski. I found her living in Belgium with her new husband Jerad and two children." He gave a bit of a sigh. "I don't know that I should tell Matt about that however. The poor man has been through enough as it is."

"If he's going to confront them, you'll have to tell him." I reminded.

"I know. But he still needs to give me an answer."

This got me to thinking about the gamer and his life before the Wammy house. Before he came to the orphanage. I knew he didn't have a great life before the orphanage, but he never spoke about it with me. The most I knew were that his parents neglected him. Maybe…

"L, I don't suppose you could tell me more about Matt's history. Maybe when you first met him?"

He cocked an eyebrow at me. "Why would you like to know that?"

"Well, he never really talks to me all that much about it, and you're the only one I know who's known him since he was a small child. Surely there's something you can tell me that he's left out."

The man before me went silent for a long time. He looked as though he were contemplating whether or not it was right for me to know so much about the gamer. However, the information was much needed for me in order to help my boy. And I believe L knew this.

He gave a small huff of air. "Light, Matt was not a normal child, and I don't mean that he was too brilliant or too intelligent to be a normal child. What I mean is that he didn't have a normal beginning. In fact, I believe it was a hell on wheels for him.

"He grew up the poorest of the poor, in the worst neighborhood you could possibly imagine. Cops never roamed the streets and children suffered at the hands of their parents and other adults that resided there. There was no mercy, no forms of love, and if you had parents who cared… you were the luckiest kid on earth. Unfortunately, Matt wasn't so lucky.

"His mother was a hopeless drug addict. She smoked, she snorted, and she inhaled, chewed, and took anything she could get her hands on. Even while she was pregnant with Matt she did everything and anything she could to get her fix. Since the day Matt was born he had been hooked on every kind of drug you can imagine. He smoked crack at the age of three, snorted cocaine at four, PCP, LSD, anything his father brought home… he took. When his mother left after he turned five, it only became worse. All this, and not once did his father take the time to look after him. He wore rags, never took a bath, had to eat garbage out of the bins... it was not the ideal life for him. By the time he turned six, he was already looking at becoming another statistic for the amount of dead children there were in that godforsaken hell-hole."

I felt my stomach churn at all this. My poor Matt was nothing like that anymore, but knowing that he was at some point made me feel all kinds of sick inside.

If the gamer didn't confront his father… I would.

L took a breath. "I'd just finished a case in Russia and was on my way back to the hotel when I saw a little red head pop out of the garbage bins, shaking and twitching a bit from the recent drugs and happily eating rotten piece of bread he'd found. In an instant I told Watari to stop the car and I left the vehicle to talk to the kid. He was afraid of me at first but when I'd offered him a place to stay and real food to eat, he agreed almost instantly. I asked him his name, and he said his name was Mail. Mail Jeevas.

"Once we got back to the hotel he began to tell me his life story. About his mom, his father, his drug use… everything. Despite the fear and shakiness of him, I knew there was more to this kid than he let on. And I was right.

"Mail Jeevas was incredibly intelligent. He understood the workings of a computer when lord knows he'd barely ever been near one, he was observant having guessed who we were in just hours of our meeting. He loved the idea of sewing due to him not having real clothes to begin with, and he LOVED video games. He could beat any game within two hours if given the chance and time. He was Wammy house material if I ever saw one. The only thing that was wrong with him, however, was his addictions. We couldn't have a crack child among the other kids, not just for their safety, but for his.

"So… I stayed an extra month in Russia to help Mail through his withdrawal faze."

"I can imagine how tough that must have been for the two of you." I commented.

L rested his head on his knees. "Yes. It was pure hell for him. We had to get back to Wammy's soon, so I cut him off cold turkey. He begged and pleaded for me to give him something to stop the pains, to stop the voices, and the odd feelings in his heart. He swore to me that he was dying a few times and had more than once begged me to kill him to stop this torture. For that entire month I tried to keep him occupied with learning English, as well as letting him play video games when the days were twice as bad. Within that month he'd kicked his addictions through sheer will and determination. In that month he gained a new name; Matt.

"But there were still his small twitches and shakes from not having any drugs in his system, so when it came time for us to leave I made a plan for the red-head to be partnered up with Wammy's number one student at the time…"

"Mello." I finished. "But why him?"

He grinned at me. "Because Mello was a clean child, free of drugs and knew his way around the Wammy house no problem. If Mello stayed by his side and Matt had a reason to not think about drugs or his withdrawals, then he would be fine.

"Nearly over thirteen years have passed since then, and Matt is a fine man in his own rights. He's clean, he's lax, and he has something he'd always needed as a child. Love… and a family."

I smiled at the man before me. Matt had been born in hell itself and climbed his way out into a personal paradise. If he could do that, then he would be more than able to face his father and mother once again. This time though, he could hold his head up higher than they ever could.

I was about to comment on L's story when a knock came from the door. Matt opened the door, apologizing for the interruption.

"I'm sorry for coming to see you so late, L. But I've made a decision concerning facing my parents again."

"And what have you decided, Matt?" The detective asked.

The gamer took a breath. "I'll do it. I'll face my parents." He paused for a moment. "But only if you do something for me as well."

"And… what might that be?" L inquired as he slid out of his chair.

Matt lifted his chin a bit. "I want you to face Derek."

The detective stilled and my mind when a blank. For a slight moment I had no idea who Derek was, but looking at L's face I could see that this wasn't an old friend of his.

L cleared his throat and relaxed a bit. "Matt, I haven't spoken to Derek in years. In fact, I lost all trace of him…"

"That hasn't stopped you before." Matt reminded. "Besides, Derek was a monster to you and you did nothing to regain the pride he took from you…"

"He's gone, Matt." L interrupted. "Not just from my life, but from this world. I've already confronted him and it didn't end too well."

Matt was silent. The gamer was as still as a statue.

I sat up a bit in bed. "Derek was your ex, wasn't he?"

L gave a slight sigh. "Yes, Light. And two years ago he tried to come back to me. I wouldn't have it and I demanded that he leave me be and stay away from my family. He went to hit me and I panicked. I didn't care that I'd shot him though, and neither did Wammy." The man fell into a few moments of silence. "And that's why I want you to face your parents, Matt. So you don't hold in all the pain and suffering like I had just to make others happy. Had it been different, had I been the one to demand a confrontation with him, I don't know that I would have killed him."

He turned to me then. "I'm sorry for not telling you, Light. But I couldn't get you involved with something like that. I don't know that I could bear the thought of him hurting you like he did me. You're worth so much more to me than that."

I grinned a bit at him. "It's okay. No need to apologize."

Matt cleared his throat then, bringing our attention back to him.

"I guess, then, it's my turn to face my demons." The red head replied. "I'm ready."

"Then we'll fly out to Russia tomorrow and be home by Christmas." The detective said happily as he patted the gamer on the shoulder.

"I'm coming along." I announced, getting out of bed to hug Matt.

Once in the embrace Matt questioned why.

I simply replied, "Because you're my son. And my job is to be there for you when you need support."

The red head hugged tighter. "I love you, Light."

I chuckled. "And I love you, Matt."


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: THE FEELS! I felt so sad and happy while writing this chapter! (Don't ask, I'm an emotional person) XD  
**_

_**Hope you all enjoy, thank you for the reviews and feedback, and I'll see you all tomorrow with the next chapter!**_

* * *

**(Matt P.O.V)**

Pacing in the café, simply waiting for them to show up was scary enough for me. As a child I had learned to fear my father and despise my mother. To know that the two of them would be meeting me again, that I'd be confronting them and asking them why they did the things they had, it was nerve wracking. Not to mention Light wouldn't let me smoke and I was desperately needing it. Plus Mello, my one anchor from my childhood, was miles and miles away in England and I wouldn't get any support from him. I really didn't know if I could do this or not.

Light and L were there with me, Light holding my hand whenever he thought I needed the comfort, and L sitting by Light's side to make sure I wouldn't run for it. Even with those two right next to me I was still beyond nervous.

After my mom left me as a kid I'd wanted to hate her, and I did, but I also wanted to know why she didn't come back for me. Why she married some Belgian guy and had other kids and completely forgot about me. Was it because I was a bastard kid? Was it due to the drugs? Did she think I was dead? I needed to know the truth!

And my father! I needed to know now why he hated me so much, why he hit me and stabbed me, why he made me feel like I was unimportant. I was his son, wasn't I? Why didn't he treat me like his own, why didn't he love me like his son? Was I just not good enough? Why didn't he care about me?! I see now why L wanted me to do this. I needed a lot more closure than I thought I did, and it needed to be soon. I wished now that I hadn't bottled up so many emotions for everyone else. I wished I'd done this a long time ago and had gotten this off my chest and out of my life.

I shivered a bit at thoughts. "What if they don't show?"

"Then L will have a personal talk with them." The dark haired man commented, looking at the dessert menu.

Light elbowed him before turning to me. "Matt, they will show up. And don't be afraid about letting your emotions out when you see them. L rented this entire café for just us and them, and no one will be here to judge you. So don't leave anything to regret."

"Light," I said quietly, "I'm scared."

He held my hand again. "What are you scared of?"

I shivered again. "I'm scared they'll say they hate me. That I'm worthless…"

"And why should you believe them?" L started up. "You know that's not true so don't downplay yourself because two drugged up ingrates can't find the diamond in the rough. You're a good kid, Matt, and you're worth more than they ever will be. Remember that."

Just then the bell to the door rang and my heart felt as if it stopped completely. I couldn't remember a time when I was this scared. Maybe when my father caught me taking his drugs, but not with this much intensity. I couldn't even believe how frozen in fear I was. Like two sandbags planted themselves on my feet and kept me from running away.

The first to enter the café was a woman. She strode through towards us, her head held high as her simple red dress flowed beneath her. Her brown hair was trimmed and tied neatly into a bun. She didn't have any real emotion on her face other than fear herself. Perhaps she expected my father.

I could barely recognize her, but I knew who she was.

I found the words in the pit of my stomach. "M-mother?"

She spoke in Russian but I could clearly understand her. "Mail!? Oh my lord, you… you look like… him. Like Andrei, when we first met all those years ago." She smiled a bit, covering her mouth. "But you're so much more handsome! Andrei was a scrawny little man, but you! You're a far better looker than he ever was!"

She put a hand on my arm before breaking down into tears and hugging me tightly. "My little Mail! I've missed you so much!"

I felt a squeezing around my heart and I hugged back. I was about to ask why she left me before the bell rang again and my heart stopped once more. It was the last member of our group and I could feel L tense up a bit from even a few feet away.

A man, bright red hair, tall, and completely ragged strode through the café to find us. He hadn't shaven his face, nor had he washed up all that much. I doubted he even cared about this day.

I growled a bit under my breath. "Father."

He chuckled. "Well, if it isn't little Mail. All grown up… and playing the man of the house."

His words were a bit slurred but he could still be understood. He'd been drinking, that was for sure, and by the dilation in his pupils he snorted some cocaine before arriving. Let's just hope he didn't get too violent because of it.

Even if he did, I'm too sure L could take him. If not, then Light would knock him down a peg or two.

I turned to the two that brought me here. "Mother… father," I growled out, "these two are my guardians. Light and Ryuzaki."

My father huffed out a laugh. "Cute. Two little faggots adopted you. Well, beats having to have cared for you myself. Besides, it looks like they raised you right."

Was that a… compliment? No, not from him of all people. There was probably something snarky behind it that I wasn't seeing.

Light took a breath before expertly saying in Russian, "We'll be across the room if you need us. I think this talk should just be between the three of you. Right, Ryuzaki?"

L blinked. "But I just ordered."

Light sighed and grabbed the detective's ear to drag him away. The sight was actually quite comical for the intense setting were in beforehand.

My mother hummed. "They seem happy together."

I grinned. "More than you think."

My father sat at the table first with my mother sitting next to him. I suppose she wanted to protect me from this man as best as she could since I sat across from them instead of beside. I felt as though there was something a bit off about all this though. My father may be coked-up at the moment, but he wasn't throwing a rampage or demanding that the waitress tend to us right away. I couldn't remember my mother's original temperament, since she'd left when I was really young, but she seemed a bit distracted with herself.

"So what's been going on with you, Mail?" She asked excitedly holding my hand. "What do you do with your life? Is there anyone special? Please tell me."

I grinned a bit at her but I felt odd with her hand around mine instead of Light's. For almost my whole life Light had been there to mommy me when I needed him, and now that my mother was here…

…my… my mother was here. It's strange but… that doesn't quite fit her. Why didn't it fit her? She was my mother after all. Wasn't she? She had to have been…

I cleared my throat. "Well, I actually work for a detective agency… of sorts. I'm in charge of electronics equipment and costume design."

She smiled at that. "That must be exciting! Much better than anything you'd find around here, I can tell you that much!"

"No girlfriend?" My father asked bluntly, chewing on a toothpick from the table.

I debated on answering this, but decided the truth was the best way to go. I hadn't cared what they thought about it, I loved Mello.

"Boyfriend, actually. But it's a bit strained at the moment. I'd rather not talk about it."

My mother smiled even more at this while my father rolled his eyes.

"Well, I hope it works out for you two." She said happily. "As long as you're happy and you two are happy together."

"Try to fight to be on top, though." My father said nonchalantly, looking out the window. "I hear bottoming is a pain in the ass."

He smiled at his own joke but the two of us just glared at him. Honestly, in a public place.

My mother tapped my hand a bit. "Ignore him. He has no idea what manners are anyways."

"Quite." I growled out before turning back to her. "But there was something I wanted to ask you."

"Of course, my darling. Allow me to just use the restroom and you can ask me whatever you like when I get back."

With that she stepped out from the booth and made her way to the washrooms. Leaving me to face my father alone…

Yet again.

The man chuckled. "As ditsy as ever, that woman. Leaving you with me once again to do something for herself. Pity that she hasn't learned anything. So tell me," he started as he started looking through the drink menu, "other than the boyfriend, you got anyone else you care for?"

"What are you talking about?" I asked as I glared at him.

"You know, adopted brothers or sisters? Grandmas or grandpas? Aunts, uncles, anyone else? Or is it just those two." He gestured to L and Light.

I grumbled a bit. "Yes. There are many in my adopted family, in fact."

"Adopted family, he says. A label stamped onto them the moment he meets his mommy for the first time in years. It's nice to know you've learned so much."

I glared at him then before looking away. It was a silent minute before he said anything more, but what came out surprised me greatly.

"You have a good family here."

I looked at him. "Excuse me?"

He gestured with his head towards L and Light once more. "Those two, and the others you say are in your family. So what are you doing here?"

I flared my nostrils a bit. "You wouldn't understand. I need closure."

"Why? Is it because you want to know why your mommy and daddy didn't love you? Well, I can tell you the truth right here. The truth is, your mother doesn't love you. So it's best that you just go home and forget this place."

I furiously took off my glove and showed my scar to him. "And what was this!? A love stab!?"

My father didn't flinch. "Mail…"

"I go by Matt now." I said bluntly.

"Alright, 'Matt Now'." He chuckled to himself as I rolled my eyes. "But understand this, dwelling in the past will get you nowhere in life, but bottling up emotions won't save you either." He paused. "I learned that the hard way when your mom left me."

"Left _you_? Are you forgetting how much of a monster you were!? You fought with her all the time! You treated us like dirt!"

My father merely shook his head at me. "Matt, I made mistakes with you that I could never take back. But you've forgotten all the things your mother did to you that were almost worse than what I did. She drugged you before you were even born, she left you with someone who could barely even take care of himself, and she never came back for you even when she had the means to." He hummed a bit, looking away from me. "When I saw that young man promise you a better life that day I cried tears of joy for you. You would finally get everything you deserved as a child."

"What… what are you talking about? What young man?"

He once again gestured over to L. "He took you in and gave you a fighting chance at life. When he called me up and asked me to meet you again I was more than happy to swing by. Looking at you right now, I can see how much potential would have been wasted were you to continue on the streets you once tread through."

He leaned over slightly and gently lifted my goggles off my head. I'd flinched in the beginning until I saw what he was doing.

For the first time in my life I saw tears roll down my father's eyes.

His voice remained steady. "Those are the eyes of a man who was truly happy through his life. And it was all I ever wanted for you. Every day I hated myself for not being the father you deserved, for never giving you the love you needed or the life you were worthy of. You going off on your own, and me letting you go, was the best thing that could have happened." He put a hand on my shoulder. "And I'm so proud to see you become the man I only wish I could be."

My heart squeezed a bit at this and the tears started flowing down. When I heard the bathroom door open and close I wiped them away as fast as I could. I hadn't wanted my mother to see me cry, but what my father had said was probably the most heartfelt thing he'd ever told me. It was so unlike the man I'd known from my childhood.

My mother sat at our table once more. "I apologize for that. So, what was it that you wanted to ask me, son?"

I lost my train of thought for a few seconds before remembering what it was I came here for.

"I'd like to know the reason why you left me with dad. I was too young to remember, but…"

"Oh that?" She interrupted. "That was so I could follow my dreams to become an actress." She said excitedly.

I blinked a few times at this. "R-really? You left us for that?"

She nodded, bringing out her compact to fix her makeup a bit. "But the career choice didn't exactly work in my favour so I travelled around for a bit."

I was surprised at this. "With what money?"

"Mail, I had enough expenses to travel the world if I wanted to. I ended up staying in Belgium though after marrying Jared. He owns a jewellery store there and makes a fortune! We go to Vegas every year for a small vacation from Ike and Emma."

My heart absolutely shrivelled at this. "And you didn't once think to send money to us? Or to take me along with you?!"

She looked at me after closing her compact mirror. "Mail, no offense to you, but you're a bastard child. My father would have cut me off my fortune if he knew about you. Not to mention I'm in more than a bit of trouble with Jared for keeping you from him. He might cut my jewellery gifts back by half for lying to him. So we should start speaking to each other over the computer from now on, just to keep you secret from everyone. Alright?"

I could see my father shake his head as I began to feel what little was left of my heart shrivel into nothingness. My own mother didn't even want me. All because I was a bastard child and I inconvenienced her and her fortune, a fortune she didn't even share with us! I could see now why my father was so bitter about her earlier. She was a horrid woman who didn't give two shits about her own child. A child who had done nothing but wonder where she left to for years on end, wondering if she'd ever go looking for him. But she hadn't…

…she just didn't care…

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to see Light leaning down to me. I suppose he'd heard the whole thing, even being from so far away.

"Matt, maybe we should go grab some fresh air."

The hand on my shoulder… it was Light's hand. The same hand that dried my tears as a child, the same hand that held me in a hug when I needed love. Behind that hand was another of his hands that had done the same, and behind that one was L's hands that took me off the street and gave me a home and a family to love. L's hands brought me to Mello, they brought Light to me, and both L and Light's hands held mine when I needed guidance.

My mother's hands… had done nothing for me.

My heart un-shrivelled and swelled back into the heart I had before arriving here. My dad was right. I had a good family with me. I had two loving parents who'd move the earth to make me happy, a great little brother in Near who I could have fun with, a sexy and blonde babe of a man Mello, and so many others I'd forgotten about while being here. And my mother had none of it. She missed out on a great opportunity to be part of something so spectacular and amazing just for money.

And that was her loss.

I wiped away the tears and smiled at Light. "Actually, I'd like to go home now, Light." I looked over at my dad who was grinning at me. "I think I'm done here."

I stood up from my seat and my mother… and Anna stood up with me.

"Aren't you going to give me an email address or something for me to stay in touch with you?"

Along with my heart my confidence unfolded. "No, I'm not. If you don't want to be physically part of my life, then I don't want to speak with you ever again." When all she gave me was a dumbfounded look, I explained. "You missed out on a great thing. I became something without you, and I damn well don't need you now! You left me to rot, and I ended up blooming."

"But I'm your mother!" She defended.

I scoffed. "No, you aren't." I looked over to Light and side-hugged him as tight as I could. "Light's my mother. He always will be and no one else can take his place. He loved me like a son and treated me like his own flesh and blood, which is so much more than I can say about you."

I let go of Light and grabbed my coat, throwing one last smile at my father, and made my way to the door. Before leaving I gave her one last look.

"I hope you find all the happiness you can without me."

My father tipped his toothpick to me. "Well said, boy!"

With that I left the café feeling my heart soar with confidence and love. I knew who I was. I wasn't Mail Jeevas the street urchin from Russia. I was Matt, one of L's successors and beloved son of Light and Ryuzaki. Nothing could take that away from me.

L put a hand on my shoulder as we walked back to the hotel. "That was well said indeed, Matt. I'm happy you were able to find some closure."

I nodded. Even if I felt better about all this, my heart still hurt a bit. I would have liked my mother to have loved me like her own, but she was too selfish to do so. I knew who my family was.

I turned to Light. "Don't suppose I could have a hug." I asked, trying not to cry.

Light stopped in his tracks and opened his arms. "You don't ever have to ask."

I ran into his arms and began to cry tears of joy and sorrow. Sorrow because I now knew the truth about my biological mother, and joy because I finally figured out who my _real_ mother was all along. Even if I couldn't truly see it at first.

I sniffled a bit. "I love you, mom."

Light hugged me tighter. "I love you too, son."


	21. Chapter 21

_**A/N: Some of you may hate me by the end of the next chapter... why? Well, you'll see tomorrow evening then. *Shifty eyes-Shifty eyes*  
**_

_**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**_

* * *

**(Mello P.O.V)**

Matt had told me to think about what it was that I wanted. He'd wanted me to make the honest choice between him and Near. And, if I was truly being honest with myself, I had no idea who to choose.

I sat on my bed, back against the headrest and a chocolate bar in hand. Thinking of all the pros and cons between Matt and Near. They were both a good choice, both caring for me in their own ways and proving themselves faithful in more ways than one. But it was the differences in them that I'd had to look at.

I sighed to myself, not even bothering to bite into my bar. I just needed it with me for when I needed it most.

"Matt told me I was evolving as a person." I said to myself. "But what am I evolving into? Am I better or worse than before?"

I growled at myself. There were times where I could absolutely hate the very person I was and everything I built around myself. And it didn't help that all I'd been was selfish since I was a tween. It hadn't been fair to Matt and it certainly wasn't fair to Near, L, and Light. So, now that I knew this, what did I do with the information? It was like holding a peg for a slot that I was unable to find.

"Matt had told me to take my time." I whispered to myself. "Maybe…"

I shifted on my bed and slipped into meditation position. When I needed my head to be clear I would meditate and find balance like my sensei had taught me before I became a black belt. I used to practice it daily but had stopped my daily regimen when I started getting more involved with cases. Now was the best time to utilize my knowledge of it.

I began to breathe softly, losing myself in the cold silence of my room. The point of meditation was to release all thoughts and to have them float by without relishing in them. To achieve this was to achieve perfect balance.

The first thoughts floated by. Thoughts of Matt and me when we were kids, how much fun we had together, and how I never left his side. Next were thoughts of Near confessing his feelings for me, the fuzzy memories I had while drugged, and knowing Near had the chance to get what he wanted but chose against it to save my innocence and his. With this in mind, would Matt have done the same for me? Would he have pushed me away to spare my innocence, even after he constantly asked me for sex?

Not to mention the pros and cons of both parties.

Near had a sweet side to him that he only showed to me, but he was not exactly a physical type of person. Personal displays of affection would be almost minimal in public, but would more than be welcomed if we were alone. There was also the fact that Near was a genius, the first place at Wammys, and was more than worth his merit. But he was also a child in more ways than one. He still played with his toys, twirled his hair, spoke almost robotic-like at times, and couldn't do much for himself if he tried. But, knowing how well he would treat me, knowing I would most likely be the dominant of the relationship… it wasn't a bad option.

And then there was Matt. The man I'd known since childhood as my best friend, the one person I told all my secrets to, and the one man I could trust to catch me when I fell… was also incredibly unclean, lazy, unmotivated, and made me want to tear my hair out sometimes. Not to mention his disgusting addiction to cigarettes and his utterly dry sense of humour. But, above all that, he was sweet, kind, caring and loving, and would help me out no matter what it was I asked of him. When I cried he wiped away my tears, and when I was hurting or scared he would make me smile again. He was my best friend, someone I'd loved since I was a child. But, did I love him for selfish reasons alone? Could it be that I was just so used to being taken care of that I mistook his kindness and willingness to do anything for me… for love? Could all I have fallen for be my own selfish reasons?

My messenger beeping on my laptop made me jump from my state and I hurried to answer it. On the other line was L, informing me that they'd be home by tomorrow at noon.

I nodded to him. "Alright. Nan, Sofu, and Auntie Sayu called and said that they will be here tomorrow evening for the holidays, so that works out fine."

L hummed a bit. _"I shall tell Light this then."_

Suddenly, a thought came to mind…

Before he went to log off, I stopped him. "W-wait! There's something I need to ask of you!"

He stopped his motions to turn off the laptop and relaxed back into his seat. _"Go on, then. What is it you need to ask?"_

I sat back in my seat before asking. "What was it that made you choose Light over anyone else? I mean, there must have been others more suited to you. Right?"

_"Hey!" _ Came the unmistakable voice that was Light's from off camera. _"Don't talk about me like I'm not here!"_

I grinned a bit. "Sorry, Light. But it's something I need to know."

L didn't seem fazed by Light's frustration. _"In truth, Mello, there probably were better people suited for me. People who, maybe, understood my love for all things sweet, or who shared my high IQ."_

_"You're pushing it, darling!" _Light forced the pet name to let the detective know he was on thin ice.

L only chuckled. _"Mello, the saying goes that there are plenty of fish in the sea. But the truth is, if you don't take the time to look for the right fish for you, you might get poisoned. When I found Light I knew he was the one for me because I felt it in my heart that he was what was best for me. He's handsome, kind, loves children, and would stop a bullet for me."_

_"Not true, actually, because if I have time to jump in front of a bullet for you, you have time to step out of the way. But I will happily make you cake when you're feeling down."_

L gestured to Light who was still off camera. _"See what I mean? He makes me happy, and I do my best to make him happy. Love is a two way street, same as friendship. If you aren't willing to meet halfway then you don't deserve the marvelous fish you caught. Throw it back in for someone else to catch who can appreciate it more."_

I nodded to him. "I understand. You listened to your heart and it told you Light was who you needed in your life."

L nodded back._ "That is correct. And I've never looked back. Love is about having no regrets… and I have no regrets with Light."_

I smiled at the detective. "Thanks, I think I got all the information I need."

The man on the screen smiled back knowingly. _"Then goodnight to you, Mello."_ And he was gone.

I closed my laptop and took a moment to breathe again. This time, however, I listened to my heart instead of my head. All the logical thinking in the world couldn't compare to what one felt in their hearts. In the end, I had to choose who my heart wanted more than anyone or anything. And I soon got my answer.

I stood from my seat and made my way to Near's room to speak with him. For the first time in my life, I knew exactly what wanted more than anything else. More than becoming L's true successor, or even more than becoming a famous writer. For the first time in my life… I wanted someone enough that I'd bend space and time for them. Enough that I would take the bullet for them, despite what Light had said.

For once in my life… I knew what I felt in my heart.

* * *

_**A/N: Them Cliffhangers, eh? XD **_

_**(Before you ask, yes I'm Canadian, we all say 'eh' none of us say 'aboot'. Any other questions feel free to ask in the message system.)**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: Let the hate begin!  
**_

_**(But seriously, enjoy the chapter!)**_

* * *

**(Near P.O.V)**

Like Mello had said, L, Light, and Matt arrived home at noon today. Matt seemed more tired than when he had left, but I suppose it had been a tiring confrontation. Having to have faced my own parents, I could understand his exhaustion.

He sat on the couch across from me. I'd been stacking up my dice into a tower on the floor and hadn't paid much attention to anything else that was around me. Other than Matt being on the couch, and L and Light working with Watari in the kitchen, there wasn't much else I was aware of at the moment.

The gamer sighed. "Well, looks like I don't have to worry about my parents anymore. Not that I want to."

I hummed. "I suppose the trip wasn't what you had expected."

He shook his head. "Nope. In fact, everything that I thought would happen didn't, and everything that I didn't expect happened in the blink of an eye. I've got headaches here and there trying to piece everything together, but it's just becoming a pain in the ass. I just want all the drama to be over with already."

I blinked, looking at him from the corner of my eye. "If that's the case, then I suppose you should go speak with Mello right now. He said he had something important to speak with you about."

I could feel the room go cold as I said those words. I'd more than scared Matt at the moment for he knew exactly what it was that Mello wanted to speak of. The poor man was either going to get his heart broken, or going to be happier than ever. But, with Mello having spoken to me first, I knew which he would have to deal with.

And it made me a little sad to think about it.

Matt swallowed some of his fear. "So where is he?"

I started up on the dice town around the dice tower. "In his room. He's been waiting for you for a while, so I suggest you not keep him waiting any longer."

The red head paled a bit. "Maybe later tonight, after Nan, Sofu, and the others get here."

As if on cue, scarily enough, the front door opened and Nan trotted through happily. Behind her was Sofu, Auntie Sayu with her fiancé Matsuda, much to L's annoyance.

Light ran from the kitchen to hug his parents and sister and I chuckled a bit to the red head.

"You know," I said to him, "it's almost scary how much our family reminds me of a sitcom. Now all we need is a prom episode and an episode where Light's long lost twin brother shows up."

Matt groaned a bit, hiding his face in his hands. "Just perfect."

Nan came into the living room right away and I got up to hug her. Whether I'd not seen her for two weeks or two years, I was always happy to see her. She was the only grandmother I had at the moment, and she loved me like her own grandson. No matter what, I would always greet her with a hug.

When the greetings and hugs were all over with, Sofu began to help L and Light with some work while Nan took her seat beside Matt. Sayu and Matsuda took the loveseat by the window and soon the room was more vibrant than before they arrived.

Nan noticed something was off though. "Where is Mello? He's usually the center of attention around here." She giggled. "Whether we like it or not."

When Matt wouldn't answer, I stepped in.

"There's a bit of… drama going on around here. He won't exactly be out and about for a bit. Not until he speaks with Matt."

"Oh?" She started. "And why's that?"

Matt groaned. "It's a long story, Nan. Let it suffice to say that I'm not in a great place at the moment."

She put a hand on his shoulder. "You and Mello got into a fight?"

He shrugged. "Yes and no. He's just…" he took a glance at me, "indecisive, at the moment. I told him to take his time to figure out what it was that he wanted in life and he's made his decision. The problem is… I kinda don't want to know what his choice was."

Nan grinned a bit before pulling him in for a hug. "Matt, when we grow up we all find differences from when we were younger. Mello is coming out of his shell now and is making the decisions that best suit him. Even if it means having to give up a few things, or even a few people, it was very grown up of you to give him this chance. Even if it means a bit of pain."

Sayu then joined in. "But I think it might be best if you go see him now rather than later, Matt. Hiding from this is not a smart idea and it won't do you or him any good if you choose to ignore his choice or run from him. You care about him, right?"

The gamer nodded. "More than anything."

Sayu then gestured towards the stairs that led to Mello's room with a nod of her head. "Then go see him."

The gamer took a few moments before sighing and standing from his spot on the couch. Before long he began to make his way to Mello's room to speak with him about his choice in this little triangle of drama.

I turned my head from him the moment he ran up the stairs. My heart started to hurt a bit from all this, but the choice had already been made. There was no turning back.

* * *

**(Matt P.O.V)**

Standing right outside his room was enough to get my heart thrashing. I knew Near had already known about Mello's choice, but it scared me immensely when the albino showed no signs of sorrow. Could Mello have really chosen Near?

I didn't even bother to knock. I just opened the door and slowly made my way into the room. Mello was there, sitting at his desk typing away at some story he'd probably started while I was gone. He'd had his hair up to keep it from getting into his eyes while he typed. He wasn't wearing any leather today, just a baggy grey t-shirt and equally baggy sweat pants. Even looking like this, however, I still thought he was handsome… beautiful… perfection. I'd thought of him this way since I was a kid, and no matter his choice today…

I'd always think of him that way.

I cleared my throat a bit and he finally noticed me, turning his swivel chair almost immediately.

"Matt!" He smiled out and jumped from his chair to hug me. "How did it go?! With your parents I mean."

I lost my train of thought before finally finding the words in my mouth.

"It was alright. Turns out there was a lot I was forgetting from my childhood, but everything's patched up once again." My heart suddenly turned morose again. "But, I'm actually here because Near said you made a decision. And… I'd like to know what it was." I paused. "To know who you chose."

The embrace lasted for a few seconds longer before Mello backed away a bit and looked me in the eye.

"Matt," he said quietly, "when you told me to take my time… to figure out what it was that I truly needed in life… I almost thought about not making a choice at all. In fact, until yesterday, I wasn't going to choose either of you."

I bit my lip and grinned. "That might have been a good alternative." I tried to joke.

Mello shook his head, looking at the ground. "No, it wouldn't have. The three of us would all just be angry or upset. And it's not fair to any of us. So, I dug a bit deeper into my heart and thought about what it was that I wanted, and what I was willing to do to get it." He held his arm in nervousness. "I thought about what I needed, and what I was willing to meet halfway for. In truth, when I made my choice, it was based around whether or not I could be completely selfless for them and try my hardest to be there for them when they needed me most.

"So, I chose the man that can me laugh when I needed to, would do anything and everything to help me with what I needed, but someone who is more than willing to take a stand when there needs to be. He's kind, sweet, incredibly intelligent, a little childish at times, and makes me a better person for the experience…"

I felt my heart hurt too much to bear it and I just finished it for him. "You chose Near. I get it. I hope you two are happy together."

I turned to leave the room but was forcefully turned back my lips collided into his. I was too shocked to fully register what was going on until Mello separated us.

The blonde smiled at me. "I love Near, I really do. But as my friend or family member. He's someone I can compete with, someone who gives me a drive to be better in academics, and someone I can trust with a secret or two.

"But you're someone I would happily take a bullet for no matter the situation. You're the man I'd spend hours with just sitting beside you and enjoying your company. If you needed me I'd be there for you and vise-versa. Maybe there are times where you're crude and unthinking, and more times than not your jokes make me want to tear my hair out in frustration! But you've always been there for me when I needed you most, even if I hardly ever returned the favour. You call me out when I'm wrong and you make me a better person. In the end, I need that more than anything.

"Maybe Near would be a good partner. But I don't want just a partner." He embraced me once more and I felt my heart swell up in pure joy. "I want a best friend. I want _my_ best friend.

"I want you, Mattie. I love you."

I hugged him back and my whole body quivered with happiness. I had been so scared of losing him… of being second to Near… and I didn't have to be…

Because I was his choice.

* * *

**(Near P.O.V)**

When Mello came up to me and told me that he'd loved Matt, that he'd wanted him over me, I was incredibly saddened by that. But looking back on our conversation, I saw in his eyes how incredibly sorry he was that he didn't have the same feelings for me that I did for him. And I suppose that was enough. Maybe I didn't love Mello at all anyway. Maybe I was jealous that Matt had someone and I didn't. Maybe I was so overcome with gratitude for Mello for saving me and helping me as a child, I mistook it for love.

When I saw the two walk downstairs together, hand in hand and smiling happily, I didn't have any resentment for them. They were happy… and it made me happy.

My crush for Mello faded that day. I had no real reason to have it around anymore at any rate. Mello made his choice, and I was happy for him. He still loved me like his little brother, _that_ I knew for sure, and Matt never brought up the choice around me. He never flaunted or boasted. He just remained happy.

I was glad that things worked out. And I still had hopes that I'd find someone worth my time. Maybe not Mello, which was actually kind of a relief considering how intense the blonde could get when he was angry, but someone else. I wasn't exactly going to hunt them down and find my true love, but if they happen to drop into my lap and want to play cards sometime I wouldn't mind that.

Things would return to normal soon. Well, as normal as our family could be.

And, to be honest with myself, I didn't mind the thought.

* * *

_**A/N: It's like I can hear the many screams of fangirls either crying tears of joy... or sorrow.**_

_**Try not to hate me too much. :)**_


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N: M rated chapter here guys. Just a warning.  
**_

_**Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

**(Mello P.O.V)**

Choosing Matt over Near was a more difficult decision than I'd anticipated. I'd hadn't wanted to break the poor kid's heart, but I couldn't choose someone I didn't truly love. And I truly did love Matt. More than anything. He had been there for me since we were kids, had loved me even when I didn't deserve it, and made me feel warm inside when I needed him. He was everything to me…

And I wanted him to know that.

After dinner we all retired to our rooms for the night. Matt had decided to move into the same room with me to save space, but I believed in the more likeable story that he just wanted to be as close to me as possible. Well, I suppose he'll get what he wants… and maybe a bit more.

The moment he flopped down on my bed my thoughts went wild. I hadn't expressed any of this to him quite yet since I wanted it to be a surprise.

A heavy sigh came from the gamer. "This week has been nothing but an emotional rollercoaster."

I started to snake my way into bed, making sure he couldn't guess my thoughts while I moved. "I concur. It's been stressful as well."

He hummed. "More so for L and Light I would think. I should probably find a way to thank them for everything they've done for me."

I moved slowly towards him, snaking my body into a seductive crawl. I doubted he could read what was going through my mind at the moment. No matter how smart he was, when it came to physical activities he could barely recognize them until things actually started happening. It was actually rather adorable.

I crawled over him to look him in the eye. "My poor Mattie. You should stop worrying so much." I said as I snaked his goggles off his eyes. There seemed to be a bit more fear in them than I'd seen before.

When I tossed the goggles aside I began kissing his neck and jawline, stopping to nip and lick a few times. His breath hitched when I nipped at his throat and I could feel his member poking at me a bit. Good, he now knew my plans.

Well, maybe not all of them.

He seemed a little shocked when I took off his shirt, but went almost bug-eyed after seeing me take off mine.

"M-Mels… I… are you sure?"

I grinned at him and rocked my hips over his member. "I'm sure, Matt. I'm more than ready, and you've been nothing but patient with me."

I kissed his jawline once again and I felt him buck a bit at me.

"Please tell me this isn't a dream." He begged.

I chuckled at him and looked into his eyes. "Not a dream, Mattie." And I locked lips with him… no more words to be said.

It started out slowly enough, a few touches here and there, a few moments of stealing of breath or two. When I hiked my hand down his pants however he became a bit more passionate, snaking his tongue around mine and bucking his hips into my hand. I had to admit, when Matt was needy he was adorable. But I maybe should have thought this through a tad more than I had done so.

When I ground my hips into his, the red head lost control and flipped us over so that he was on top of me now. It was scary how forceful he could be when in the heat of the moment, but one look into his fiery green eyes and I'd lost myself completely with him. There was just something about him when he was passionate that made my knees weak and my heart quiver. Not many people saw this trait in him, but he could be a downright sexy beast without even trying. Beneath all that dorkiness, was an animal only I could see.

Thank god I was the only one to see it.

He started kissing my jawline and I got lost in the touches. Nothing sloppy or inexperienced. It was all perfect.

He started nibbling on my earlobe and I felt my pants grow tighter. "I believe I owe you one from New York." He whispered.

I shuddered at this. What had he meant? What did I do in New York?

The realization didn't hit me until he started kissing down my throat and chest all the way past my stomach, having lingered around my waist knowing it sent shivers down my spine, and started kissing around my member. He smiled when he felt it through the cloth of my sweat pants.

"I see you're already prepared for me, Mello." He commented, hooking his fingers on the waistband of my pants.

I grinned at him, panting from the stimulation. "More than you think, Mattie."

The pants slipped off and Matt chuckled. "I don't know how good I am at this. You'll have to forgive me if I mess up."

I was growing impatient now. "Just go for it, Matt."

I had to bite down on my lip to stop from bucking into Matt's mouth. It was so different from what I was used to. Matt had only service me a few times in our relationship, while I'd more than given him his release. Maybe I wasn't as selfish as I believed... or maybe I just got off on watching him get off. Either way, nothing he'd done to me beforehand was this… intense!

He began slowly but worked up to a perfect speed in no time. I'd been angry in the beginning of it all for holding out so much talent, but lost sight of the anger when I felt myself drift off into a haze of bliss. Nothing could have made me feel so absolutely complete. It only got increasingly better when he added his tongue into the equation and I almost yelped in pure bliss. I couldn't believe how far I was falling into this pleasure, and Matt seemed more than amused by my little moans and begs to god to never let it end.

He kept up his pace and I could feel the tightness in my stomach. "M-Matt… Please… I… I'm going to…"

It was far too late though and I released, panting and desperately trying to keep my scream of pleasure inside at all costs. I didn't want the house to hear any of this, it was too embarrassing.

After riding out my orgasm, I quietly looked up at Matt who was smiling happily. Had he actually swallowed?

He crawled up to connect his lips with mine. What I tasted with him was odd… but not terrible. Mint from his toothpaste mixed with… me?

I backed away a bit and he smiled once again. "You taste good, Mel."

There it was again… that fire in his eyes. I wanted so desperately for that flame to engulf me and make me his. It was the first time in my life I wanted to be taken away and consumed by a world of pleasure. And no one else but Matt could take me there.

I lost all control of myself and crashed my lips into his, holding on desperately to his neck. I forced my tongue through his lips and he accepted me happily. He worked his hands up and down my back as I unbuckled his pants. I wanted this… I _needed_ this. I needed Matt to know I was all his, and I needed to know he was all mine. That tomorrow we'd wake up and have no regrets. To hell with everyone else in the house, let them hear us!

His pants came off finally and he laid me down on the bed. I hadn't cared about what position I took during this. Just that I was with Matt… beside him… with him… a part of him. Besides, with size comparison, the gamer deserved to be on top.

We'd still been lip-locked but I pulled away to point to the side table. "Top drawer, or this isn't happening."

He looked confused until he opened the drawer itself and flushed almost as red as his hair.

He cleared his throat as I smiled at his adorableness. "I… suppose it _is_ needed."

Being caught up in the moment Matt seemed to have forgotten that this wasn't going to be… erm… easy for me. As much as I wanted him, and was willing to bottom for him, I wanted this to be as painless as possible.

He brought out the bottle and clicked it open, lubing up as much as he needed to. The entire time I ogled at the man's size. Puberty had done him justice it would seem. How unfair…

…to everyone else…

The moment he was done, he tossed the bottle aside and got into position, lifting my legs around his waist for easier access.

He hesitated at first before looking me in the eye. "I don't want to hurt you."

I leaned forward and kissed his lips. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine."

I kept my lips locked onto his until the moment he thrust into me.

It stung like hell and I had to fight back a few tears so Matt wouldn't worry. He hadn't moved since then and waited for me to calm down a bit. I actually smiled at this, because even though Matt was getting what he'd asked for time and time again, he was still ready to stop and end this if it was too much for me. But I'd already committed… and I couldn't back down now.

When the pain subdued a bit, I wrapped my legs around his waist and looked him in the eyes.

"Keep going."

The gamer took a small pause between us before locking lips with me once again and began to thrust once more. It hurt the first few times, however much Matt tried to keep the pain minimal, but the more he kept going the more the pleasure shone through. I couldn't even feel the pain anymore, just pure pleasure ripping through my core.

A few more thrusts and the speed increased, within moments he found my spot.

I threw my head back the moment he found it. "Right there!"

The speed increased more and I felt myself completely become engulfed with pure pleasure. There was nothing in the world that was better than this right here. Matt and me… together… completely in sync and becoming one.

Matt began to lose himself to and soon pulled me into his lap, my legs still around his waist and him still thrusting. This position was so much better for me, not to mention it allowed me to hold on to Matt a bit better.

I felt my stomach clench again and I knew what was coming. "Matt, I… I can't…"

He nodded. "I right there with you… I want us to cum together."

I fisted some of his hair as a reply. "Together…" I repeated.

We were together.

I came violently with Matt following a second later. It's been so intense that I nearly ripped out Matt's hair. And since this was my second time releasing that night I was more than worn out from it all. The moment I felt my orgasm dissipate and my strength give out I nearly slammed into the headboard. Had Matt not caught me I might have gotten concussion, but I was too weak to thank him.

He laid me down on the pillow and I felt him try to pull out.

I grabbed his arm hoping he'd understand not to leave me. Thankfully, he had.

He stayed with me until I could find some strength to talk. When I told him it was alright he pulled out with an odd squishing sound. I didn't even want to think about it until tomorrow though.

Matt lay beside me, his chest still covered with my release.

I chuckled at him. "You'll have to have a shower tomorrow morning."

He smiled back tiredly. "Will you join me?"

I rolled over to face him, blowing a strand of hair from my face. "It seems rather pointless."

"Oh? Why's that?"

I cuddled into him. "We'd be just as dirty coming out as we did going in."

Matt chuckled as he draped his arm around me happily. "But that's the fun part."

I closed my eyes and smiled, having nothing more to say. For now, I just wanted to fall asleep in Matt's arms and relish in the blissful aftermath of it all. Before falling into slumber, I could remember the words Light had told me when I was a teenager. After sex I should be able to look in the mirror and not be ashamed of myself or have any regrets. I didn't have a mirror at the moment, but I already knew how I felt.

_'No shame.'_ I thought to myself. _'No regrets._

_'Just happiness.'_


	24. Chapter 24

_**A/N: Short chapter until tonight guys. Gotta work on my grandmother's Birthday gift and chalk is not an easy medium to work with.  
**_

_**Please enjoy and thank you all once more for following, reviewing, and generally being awesome!**_

* * *

**(L P.O.V)**

It was nice to see things returning to normal in our family. Well, as relatively normal as it could be with five genius males, all of which completely insane in their own ways. Near had become his old self again and remained focussed on the tasks at hand, Matt had gotten more jokey-jokey around everyone, and Mello… well… I suppose he was still the same. The only difference with him now was that he stopped trying to be the center on attention. A relief for some of us, but I almost missed his narcissistic attitude.

Almost.

As for me and Light, we were still keeping it strong. Although he was getting more than annoyed with me begging him to wear his new clothes he got for modeling them. Could he really blame me though? The man was a paragon of sexy! I've been physically attracted to others before, but Light was something else entirely. Perfect hair, perfect body, perfect face… perfect everything! And it was all mine to enjoy both mentally and physically.

Even now as I finished up some paperwork I stole glances at the man sleeping soundlessly in bed. It was early in the morning and he'd be awake soon to help his parents with Christmas dinner, but until then I would enjoy the view.

Right as I closed my laptop after finishing my work, his eyes fluttered open to look at me.

"Please tell me you weren't up all night again." He said tiredly.

I grinned at him before crawling back into bed above the covers. "And a good morning to you, Light-kun."

He smiled back at me before leaning in for a small kiss. It was moments like this that I loved the most with him. The quiet room, no worrying about anything, and simply just being beside each other. It reminded me of all the times we snuck around together back in Japan behind his parent's backs. He hadn't wanted his parents to know about us because his father would have flipped out entirely. With Teri's help we managed to hide away from almost everyone we knew, but once Misa had found out it was around the school before we could even blink. It wasn't long before we had to come clean to Light's father, which wasn't a pleasant talk with him.

I sighed a bit to myself, catching the brunette's attention.

"Something on your mind?"

I took a few moments to think it through before answering him. "I was just thinking about when we first became an item. I had never dreamed for the life of me that you'd want someone like me, let alone living together for so long. And I can't help but wonder why you still stick around."

The man before me weakly punched my arm. "Stop that thought, L, you know I love you. Why question it?"

I couldn't help the words that came flowing out. "Because… no one has ever loved me before."

This seemed to put Light at a disadvantage. His eyes had widened a bit and his face froze. It was like he couldn't believe that I was actually saying these words. Like, somehow, they didn't fit into my vocabulary.

"What do you mean by that?" He finally asked, moving the covers a bit to get a better look at me. "Wammy loves you, and the boys…"

"It's a long story Light. I don't know that I should repeat it."

He grabbed my hand gently and held it to his heart. "Tell me. You might feel better if you do."

I hummed to myself, thinking about the better choices. I guess there were no others.

"Light, I did not have a happy childhood before Wammy took me in. From the moment I was born I was shown no love or care, my parents would leave me for hours all alone in the house and when they'd return they'd ignore me. They never beat me, never abused me in any way, they just didn't… care. For years I'd tried to get them to care. I'd show off my talents as a genius, I'd solve crosswords in minutes without even trying, and I'd read books that were well beyond the knowledge of a three year old. Yet, through all that, they didn't show me the slightest bit of love or affection."

Light squeezed my hand a bit. "I'm sorry, L. That must have been terrible."

I sighed. "I think I could have handled it much better if it wasn't for the alcohol and drugs. I was four and a half when I figured out that mommy and daddy's silly juice was actually pure rum. But I still stayed. They were the only family I had and I had nowhere else to go. Wammy didn't find me until I was seven, and that was only because I'd gone out to try and find some food for myself. When he brought me to Wammy's for food and shelter… I hadn't wanted to leave. My two choices at the time were, go back to two parents who hadn't cared… or remain with Wammy and have a better life. I was smart enough to know which the better choice was, but I still wondered why my parents hadn't cared for me.

"So, after a few more years at Wammys house, I went back to confront them. Turns out, my parents had overdosed and died a year after I left them. So, I never got to find out why I was so unloved by them. In turn, after being so bereft of love and care, having you around… I wasn't sure I could believe that you truly loved or cared for me."

Light uncovered himself in order to wrap me in an embrace. I hadn't expected him to feel this way about my story. I didn't care about them anymore that was for sure. All I'd wanted to know was why Light had stayed with me.

He kept hugging me as he spoke. "L, you have no idea how utterly special you are to me. And if you want to know the answer for why I chose you, why I still choose to be with you, then here it is." He pulled away to look me in the eye. "I've never, in my life, have ever met someone who's as passionate about anything he holds dear to his heart, and when I first met you – even when I didn't know you were L – you spoke about things that set your soul on fire. No one that I have met could ever level to your amount of passion. And seeing that in your eyes, and hearing you talk about it, makes me feel happy. No one else can do that for me, and no one will ever be able to. That's why I love you, and that's why I'll always love you. So stop questioning everything between us and enjoy what we have together."

I slightly smiled at him. I knew he was right and that I needed to stop questioning all the good things I had in my life, but I couldn't help the doubt in my heart that someday it would all be taken from me.

Light kissed my forehead when I wouldn't speak. "I'm not going to be taken from you, L. Not today, not tomorrow, not ever." He put a hand on my chest. "Because, as cheesy as it sounds, I'm right there in your heart." He moved my hand to his chest then. "And you're here in mine."

I smiled wider at him now. "Since when did you become so wise?"

Light moved to get out of bed then. "Don't you know anything about Japanese men? The older we become, the wiser we start to be."

"And what's Matsuda's excuse?"

The brunette scoffed. "I said 'wiser' not 'smarter'."

I sat up on the bed and chuckled. "Well played."


	25. Chapter 25

_**A/N: No chapters until tomorrow I'm afraid. Gonna be out all day celebrating my grandmother's 70th birthday.  
**_

_**I hope you enjoy, thank you all for sticking around, and I'll see you all tomorrow!**_

* * *

**(Matt P.O.V)**

With Christmas now over with, and the case being on everyone's mind once again, I set out to do the tasks that L asked of me. For three days straight I was checking out the database and schematics for the hotel which would host the final show for Misa Amane's spring lineup. I was in charge of finding blind-spots in the beams area above the stage, and to find the best spots for setting up cameras to capture what we needed. After all this was done, I would relay it to L then begin working on the wiretaps and mini-cameras for Light and Misa to wear. L would be in the audience watching the entire scene go down.

When my jobs were done I was free to do as I pleased. I had to admit, L and Light had thought this last performance through completely. And with Sofu helping out in apprehending our murderer, it seemed as though everything would go perfectly.

Now to wait for the day of the show.

My last day for getting my work done had ended and I was free as a bird. My plan was to head to my room and play video games until I fell asleep…

But the plans changed as soon as I opened the door.

I didn't think he meant to be so inviting, but seeing Mello lying on the bed, reading, in nothing but my baggy shirt, made my mind go wild. Even better, he hadn't even noticed how utterly hypnotized he had me. He just kept on reading like he didn't even notice he was half naked right in front of me.

Finally he noticed me and looked up in bewilderment.

"What are you staring at?"

I blinked. "Um… you?"

He scoffed, grinning a bit as he turned back to his book. "Like you haven't seen it all before."

I chuckled at this. "Okay, good point, but I usually don't end my day with you lying naked on my bed."

The blonde rolled his eyes. "I had to do laundry, and your shirt was the only thing clean in our drawers. And I'm not fully naked, I do happen to wear boxers when need be it."

I strode up to him, a smirk on my face. "Until you wear those oh so tight leather pants that I love so much."

The blonde closed his book and looked back at me with a slight smirk of his own. "I can never read when you're in the room, can I?"

I climbed into bed and kissed his cheek. "It's not likely."

Mello merely sighed, rolling over to get a better look at me. "You know, it's a good thing you're cute. Otherwise I'd have probably murdered you years ago."

I kissed his cheek again, lingering for a few moments before kissing his jawline and neck. "Oh please, you'd be incredibly bored without me. Admit it."

I could feel Mello melting into my touch as he countered. "I admit you're amusing in your own way." He hiked his hand up my shirt then. "And more than capable of making me laugh on a few occasions. But you can be rather obnoxious and loud some other days."

I smirked at this as I moved my lips over to his ear. "Would you rather I speak in your ear like this?" I whispered.

The blonde pulled me in closer to him, wrapping his leg around mine now. "I could get used to it."

Right as my lips locked onto his and my mind went hazy, a third voice sounded out.

"I hope I'm not interrupting."

We both jumped at the voice and looked over to the door to see Light smirking at us and leaning against the door frame.

The brunette laughed when we froze in front of him, completely unsure of what to do.

"Two things," he began, "one: close the door if 'things' are about to happen. The whole house doesn't need to see this going on, and you'll save yourself the embarrassment.

"And two: Mello, I need to speak with you." He looked at me then. "Alone."

I sat up a bit and scoffed. "Why can't I be here?"

"This doesn't concern you, Matt." He gestured to the door. "This'll only take a few moments."

I growled, sliding off the bed. "A few moments was all I needed." I mumbled.

Mello snickered. "Less."

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "I don't hear you complaining."

The blonde hummed. "The size makes up for the shoddy time."

Light sighed. "Girls, continue your squabbling after my discussion."

I rolled my eyes as I exited the room. Thinking up ways to get back at Mello for the entirely untrue things he'd said. Except the… erm… size… of course.

* * *

**(Light P.O.V)**

I shook my head at the blonde. "You don't have to be mean to him you know."

"It's not being mean." Mello defended. "It was just a friendly back and forth between me and my beloved."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Beloved?"

"Partner sounds too much like a cop thing, Lover sounds too personal – and that I'm having an affair – and boyfriend sounds like a teenage girl in high school." He explained. "You got any better suggestions?"

I shrugged. "Not really, but you could start calling him your girlfriend. It'll make him mad, _and_ you get a new pet name for him."

Mello sat up in bed, snickering a bit. "Mad respect, Light. This is why I love you." He crossed his legs and leaned forward. "So what's up?"

I cleared my throat and chose my words carefully. It was L who'd sent me here to ask about his mother and the likelihood that she was indeed the killer. The problem was, Mello had started becoming a little less hostile towards her so I had to think about how I could ask him about this without offending him.

"Actually, I came here on behalf of L." I started. It was good that I started with this. So if at least if he became offended he'd blame L. "He was speaking with me about our possible killer, and we started thinking about what Beyond had told us. He'd said that our killer was a woman, was vengeful, and created these 'accidents' so she'd feel less guilt on her conscience. After we tried to keep Amane out of the spotlight, she immediately went after you and Matt in defiance of this. So it only means that our killer is someone who's come into contact with us. And the only female we can think of," I lied, "is your mother. So, we're wondering what the likelihood of her being the murderer is."

Mello didn't seem all that put off by the accusation towards his mother. In fact, he actually thought about the probability of his mother being a killer.

"Actually, Light, I wouldn't blame you for thinking she'd be our killer. I mean, it's all too convenient, right? Amelia shows up right before and accident, the accident happening right after she asked for help, and she's a well-known designer with a lot of competition in the industry. Why wouldn't it be her?"

I crossed my arms and blinked at this. "So you think she could be the killer."

"No, to put it bluntly. There are some major flaws to her that suggest she can't be our killer. For instance, you said that Beyond said our killer was vengeful. My mother is anything but vengeful. In fact, when I was little and still living with her and my father, I can remember a time when her work was stolen from her by another designer and she let him keep them. None of us could believe she'd done that, and it could have compromised one of her shows. But, she doesn't believe in confrontation over stupid things like clothing."

I hummed to myself. "Interesting. Is there anything more?"

"Well, she also has a major fear of heights. If she wanted those beams to fall in New York, she wouldn't have done those herself. But there's one major flaw that would completely let her off the hook for being the killer."

"And what's that?"

Mello grinned. "She faints at the sight of blood."

I was a bit shocked by this. "Really? How badly?"

"Let me put it to you this way, she got a paper cut one time and had to be taken to the hospital when she wouldn't wake up after fainting."

"Hmm, I guess that does let her off the hook. But she still could have gotten someone else to do all this stuff."

"Not likely. You know how I hate for people to do things for me? Where do you think I got it from? My mother is ten times worse when it comes to help. She'd rather be the one helping others than getting help herself. That's why she takes in so many interns and models to teach. Actually, now that I remember a few of the victims, I believe she taught a few of them while I was around. The only ones I'm unfamiliar with are the latest victims, and Iona."

"I see." I muttered. "Then I suppose I've gotten all the information I need. But I'd like to ask you a favour."

"Shoot."

"I'd like you to call up your mother and ask her to help host the fashion show in two weeks with Amane. Make sure you tell us right away what she says."

"You got it." He said as he pulled out his cellphone.

I decided to give him some privacy whilst he phoned her, but the moment I left his room my phone started ringing.

The moment I answered it, Mello's voice came through.

_"Hey Light, I was wondering if you wanted to help host the fashion show in a few weeks."_

I looked back into his room to find him hanging upside down over the bed smiling at me, phone in hand.

I sighed. "I meant you're _real_ mother."

"But you are my real mommy." He defended in a small voice.

I shut my phone off and tried my damned hardest not to smile at him. That little bastard knew exactly how to use me. Him and all my other boys.

"Call up Amelia, your biological mother, and ask her." I said through a forced frown.

"Okay, mommy!"

I had to leave his presence so he couldn't see me smile at him. He couldn't know how utterly he had won this just by calling me 'mommy'. As much as I knew I was far from their mom, my boys knew how much of a mother figure I tried to be. Even whilst still being male. And I do admit that I am prone to mommy them more often than not. But what could I help? They were my boys! Ever since they were little they've been my boys.

And nothing could change that.


	26. Chapter 26

_**A/N: Wow! Got home early and began writing almost instantly! I don't like waiting and if I have the time I'll totally write a chapter before bed!  
**_

_**So, anyways, I hope you enjoy, thank you all for the feedback, you are all awesome, and I'll see you all later!**_

* * *

**(Light P.O.V)**

Our plan was simple, have the boys stay at the hotel until the day of the show in order to keep the attention that they would stay out of the case. During their stay there we'd keep in contact with them through emails and texts. If there were cameras or wiretaps in the rooms, there would be no way for our killer to know what we were really planning. By the day of the show we'd have her in our hands and out of the way. Near, Matt, and Mello all agreed to this and would remain in contact with us every hour so we could make sure they were alright. We'd also get a room for me and L but it wouldn't be used during the night. At night wed leave and prepare at L's manor. The boys stayed so they wouldn't arouse suspicion.

When we'd entered the hotel to get our rooms we met up with Amelia and her family, along with Iona. She had been more than happy to help out Amane with her show after Mello called her but was incredibly disappointed to hear Mello and the others weren't going to be there.

We walked with her to our rooms and we got to knowing more about Amelia and how she became a model and designer.

"Actually," she continued after her long history of modeling, "I got the idea to start modeling clothes after my father started giving me all these rules about nobility and needing to look good around society. I'd always hated the idea of being nobility and wanted to start living my own dreams instead of the ones my father gave me. And, if I hadn't had become a model, I wouldn't have met Elliot. My father was more than happy for my career choice after learning about me marrying up in the noble caste."

Her husband draped his arm over her. "I happen to like your career choice. To hell with what your father thinks."

"That seems a little short-sighted on his part." I commented as I swiped my card to my door.

She shrugged. "I got to do what I wanted, didn't I?"

I shook my head. "You and Mello are so much more alike than he admits."

She giggled slightly as I tossed my bag into the room, along with L's stuff, and the detective and I both hurried to Matt, Near, and Mello's room to check on them.

Amelia seemed put off by this. "Aren't you going to rest in your rooms?"

I turned to her as I began walking backwards. "In a moment. We need to check on the boys first."

"Yes," L agreed, "with two of them being almost killed I think it's more than fair to check on them before doing anything else."

She began following us with Iona quietly and close behind, leaving her husband and kids to their rooms. "I suppose I should follow. Just to make sure Mi… Mello is alright. The last time we met he'd still had a headache, but he insisted on a lunch between us and himself."

"Ah, yes," L looked back to her. "How did that lunch date go? Anything we should know about?"

She shook her head. "I don't think so. Mello just wanted to apologize for his attitude towards us."

"I see," was all the detective said to her before turning back.

I rolled my eyes. "Ignore him. He's just not a social creature."

She giggled again. "Understood."

We made it to the boy's room and found the three of them waiting outside the door. It looked as though Matt trying to find his key-card to open the door so they could get in.

I stopped in front of Mello who was munching on a chocolate bar, trying not to get frustrated with the red head.

"I thought the hotel gave each of you your own cards." I commented.

Mello growled. "They did, but Matt took all three of them, saying he'd give ours to us when we got here."

"I'm working on it!" The gamer exclaimed, digging through his fur vest.

That's when I noticed the cards were right there on his head in the strap of his goggles.

I nudged Mello and gestured to the goggles. He huffed a frustrated sigh, bit down on his chocolate bar to hold it, and snatched the cards from his goggles with a swift grab. The gamer himself looked incredibly embarrassed for making that error.

Matt chuckled nervously. "Erm… sorry?"

Mello just sighed tiredly and handed a card to Near as well as him. "This is why we don't trust you with a Kitten."

"I can take care of one!" He defended. "I just… you know… forget things."

Near unlocked the door and went in, but Mello stayed out with Matt to bicker some more.

"Are you completely forgetting about Sushi the goldfish?" He reminded.

"Sushi was an old fish." He countered. "He was going to die soon anyway."

"And bubbles?" The blonde asked.

"Tank cleaner was faulty."

"Riptide?"

"Jumped out of the bowl."

"Scales?"

"Got sick."

"Gary?"

"Got eaten by Scales."

"Mike Tyson the fourth?"

Matt went silent on this one before admitting, "Yeah, that one I forgot to feed."

Mello pinched his brown in frustration. "Why, after all those fish, would you want a kitten?"

Matt pouted in order to make himself look cute. "Because they remind me of you. You know… fluffy, cute, can tear your head off when they're angry…"

He blonde sighed. "Just get in the room."

Matt grabbed his bag off the ground. "Worth a shot." Then entered the room.

Mello leaned against the wall. "Do you have any Aspirin, Light?"

I chuckled at him. "I'll bring you some later on today."

"Mike Tyson the fourth?" L commented. "Did he have a second and third?"

Mello shook his head. "Nope. Just named the fish that." Another sigh from the blonde. "I will never understand him. Even if I try, I think my head might actually explode."

I patted him on the shoulder. "You'll be alright. If I can survive L, you can survive Matt."

"You're so nice, Light." L commented. "An incredibly loving husband you make."

I scoffed. "No rings, remember?" I reminded him.

Now he scoffed at me. "I can easily take you to the jewelry store and get you one if you wanted. I'll have them both in twenty-four carat white gold with our names written in them. Just say the word."

"You'd only do that so people would stop flirting with me while I'm on the runway."

"That may be. But at least they'd know that you're collared."

I hummed. "Well, twenty-four carat white gold _does_ sound intriguing."

"Could he afford it, is the question." Mello muttered to himself.

L shook his head as he began to walk back to our rooms, muttering, "It's like none of you know me at all!"

I looked back to the blonde. "Aw, now you've gone and hurt his feelings."

Mello just bit off some of his bar. "What feelings?"

I gave him a smack upside the head for that one, making him giggle. I then noticed a slight smudge of chocolate on his cheek and decided to do the right thing…

And embarrass the living hell out of him.

I smirked. "Mello, come here."

He got on the defensive now. "Why?"

I licked my thumb, "Because you have a smudge on your cheek."

He didn't have to be told anything more.

He tried to make a break for it but I grabbed his arm and pulled him into a headlock. Once I knew he wasn't going anywhere, I licked my thumb again and began wiping his cheek, laughing at how disgusted he was. It was something he'd hated ever since he was a child, but I couldn't help but feel amused by his reactions.

"EW! LIGHT, STOP! I'M SERIOUS, STOP IT! THIS IS DISGUSTING!"

"Almost got it!" I lied. "Just stay still…"

"YOU'RE INCREDIBLY GROSS!"

I finally let him go and he furiously wiped his cheek of saliva while I continued laughing.

When he stopped wiping his cheek, he looked at me vengefully. "Why do you hate me!?"

My laughter subsided to a giggle as I answered. "I don't hate you, Mello. You know that."

When he began sulking I pulled him into a hug to apologize.

"I'm sorry, Mello. I know you don't like that, but your reactions are too funny for me to pass up some days. I still love you, and I'll try not to do it anymore."

He still pouted a bit but hugged me back, cuddling under my chin. "I love you too, Light."

I patted his back then let him go. "Off with you now! Enjoy your hotel room!" I turned away to walk back where L had gone. "Just don't wake up Near if you and Matt do anything."

"No promises." He called back before entering the hotel room and shutting the door, me rolling my eyes in response.

On the way back to my room, Amelia made herself known once more. In actuality, I'd forgotten she was there at all. I was too focussed on making sure my boys were alright… and harassing Mello.

What she said surprised me though.

"I am incredibly jealous of you, Light Yagami."

I looked at her with surprise. "Oh? What do mean? What could you possibly be jealous of?"

She gestured back towards the boy's room. "Your relationship with those boys in amazing. You treat my son as if he were your own. I honestly believe that him running away from us was a good thing now that I see where he ended up. Lord knows I wasn't a good enough mother to him."

"Lady Amelia," Iona started up, "please don't say such things! You're a wonderful mother and you shouldn't believe otherwise!"

"Iona, I'm a good mother to Emily and Arden, but I was unfair to Mihael when he was a child. When he needed me most I abandoned him. When he was treated like a sex slave and needed his family beside him, I turned my head because I didn't want to believe any of that happened to him."

She looked at me now. "But Light, even when you knew about what happened to him, you didn't turn your head from him. And Matt and Nears past couldn't have been any easier than his. So… how do you do it? How do you look at them and not feel… disgusted?"

I really didn't know what to say to her. She openly admitted to being disgusted by what Mello had gone through, but didn't know how to get passed it in order to have a healthy relationship with her son.

"Well," I began, thinking of the correct words to use. "I suppose… I didn't feel disgust with _them_ because it's what happened to them. But rather, I felt disgust by who's caused it to happen. They were kids, and they needed love and support. Should I have denied them that because of where they came from or what's happened to them?"

"But how do you ignore what's happened to them?" She reiterated. "How do you look at them and not see the things that were done to them?"

This I knew how to answer.

"Because I can't see where they came from. I mean, Matt came from a poverty ridden home in Russia, but when I look into his eyes I see a man whose talents and dreams reach for the stars, and his smile lights up the room in one fell swoop. Near came from an unloving home in New York, but when he's playing with his toys and building structures of different materials, it's like I can read the stories behind his eyes and go along for the ride with him." I looked her in the eye when I got to Mello. "Mello came from money and power but wasn't given freedom or attention, but what I see is a determined young man with a fire in his eye that can't be matched by any others.

"In a sense, the past is in the past. And I have to help them with their futures so they won't relive their pasts. I don't see the past, because I see what they have, and will, become."

We got to our rooms, hers a few doors down the hall from us, and I swiped my card. The moment the door opened, I turned back to look at her before entering.

"Amelia, I now you love your son. And if you love someone, then their past should mean nothing to you anymore. Mello has just come out of his shell for you," I walked into the room and just before I closed the door… "I suggest you do the same."

The last thing I saw was her morose face before shutting the door quietly behind me.


	27. Chapter 27

_**A/N: Lack of sleep plus boredom may ensue chapter writing.  
**_

_**Don't know how many chapters you'll see tomorrow, but at least I got this late one done. To those of you who aren't reading this until morning... GOOD MORNING! XD**_

_**(I'd also like to ask you guys what I should do for Near. I don't want to leave him all alone since Mello chose Matt, so do I stick him with Linda? Keep him alone? Make an OC for him to start falling for? Seriously, the help would be appreciated.)**_

_**As Always Enjoy the chapter, my lovely readers!**_

* * *

**(L P.O.V)**

"Light," I started once I was finished unpacking. "If I asked you to marry me, what would you say?"

The brunette looked at me in bewilderment as he stuffed his bag in the closet. "And where is this coming from?"

I shrugged. "Well, we have been together for many years now. And it's not against the law here in England for gay couples to get married. Not anymore at least. And even if it were we could travel to Canada, get the certificates, then come home."

He sat on the bed. "Once again, where is this coming from? You've always said that you didn't believe in marriage, that the vows were more important than the ceremony or the rings. So why all of a sudden do you want to put a collar on me?"

Once more I shrugged. "I simply asked a question, Light. Would you be so against it if I asked?"

He took a breath after laying down on the bed. "To be honest, the thought never really crossed my mind. I mean, gay couples don't have a lot of rights concerning marriage and union, so I always thought we'd be together spiritually. Then again, my father always did want me to get married someday… with a woman… but I think he'd settle for you." He chuckled. "Especially with Sayu marrying Matsuda next year."

I gave a small hum to his words as I crept into bed with him. "I suppose I do believe in the vows more than anything else. But at the same time," I added, "if you don't collar a dog and let people know whose owner it really is, it risks being taken from you."

He looked at me with a grin. "And what if that dog is completely loyal to you?"

"Treats could easily persuade it to roam off to another." I countered.

Light rolled onto his stomach to get a better look at me. "L, what's really going on through your head?"

I gave a quick pause before giving in. "I guess I'm afraid you're going to leave me for someone more… human."

"Oh lord, not this again." He muttered. "How many times must I remind you that I'm in love with you? No one is going to take me from you, and I don't have the urge to leave you at any moment in time. I don't know where all this low self-esteem is coming from, but I'm starting to get annoyed by it…"

"Look at me, Light Yagami." I demanded, feeling a bit angry at how dense he was being. "Look and tell me what you see. Not what's on the inside, but what's on the surface, and tell me if I'm good enough to be yours."

The brunette sat up to look at me incredulously. "And what's that supposed to mean, 'good enough to be yours'? What exactly are you implying?"

"Are you really this dense!?" I asked, sitting up as well. "Look at you! Look at what you are!" I gestured to his body. "You're perfect in every way shape and form, yet you choose to be with someone who is barely mediocre in comparison! Excuse me if I think you're lying half the time when I ask if you love me or not, because this," I gestured to the two of us, "doesn't happen in real life! The freak doesn't get the prince, and he certainly doesn't have a happy ending!"

I turned away from him so I could cool off a bit, but it seemed to only make matters worse for me.

"From the moment I met you, to this very day all you've been is perfect. And now that you're surrounded by all the other perfect people in this mission… I just know you're going to see what a mistake you've made by staying with me."

I couldn't believe how strongly I felt about this. About losing Light. I hadn't even known that this was how I was truly feeling until I couldn't hold it back anymore. Maybe doing this case was a bad idea. Then again, if Mello hadn't been punched by that model then Light wouldn't have taken his place and become eye candy for all the other perfects in the room with him.

Was I really blaming one of my boys for this? I must be desperate for a resolution.

Light didn't touch me or coddle me. He was simply astounded at how much emotion I had been bottling up since beginning this mission.

"L… Ryuzaki… I had no idea how hurt you were with all this. Why didn't you say anything?"

I sat up a bit straighter. "A detectives feelings has no place in a case." I said defiantly.

He took my hand then, holding it tightly. "This has nothing to do with the case, Ryuzaki. This is between you and me. And if you're really that scared of me being taken from you, you should have said something earlier. We could have found another stand in to model or… something else. I don't even know. But the point is, you shouldn't keep stuff like this bottled up inside. And I'm sorry if I ever made you feel insignificant. You know you mean more to me than that… right?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, Light. I really don't." I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "I don't know if you chose to come to England with me in the beginning because you wanted to, or you wanted to get back at your dad for hating the relationship. Hell, I don't even know if you wanted a relationship with me at all, or you were just experimenting and can't get out. It's been over ten years since we started dating and I'm still waiting for you to say it's never meant anything to you. I'm still waiting for you to leave, and every day is torture because I keep living another day knowing you haven't left yet. And I don't know if you stay because you love me, or you just don't want to leave the boys." I let go of his hand to hide my face in my own. "I just don't know. And I hate not knowing."

It was silent in the room for a very long time. Light just sat there beside me, thinking of something I didn't have any knowledge of. Maybe he was finally going to admit he didn't care and just leave. T would stop the immense torture of not knowing, that was for sure. But I'd still be heartbroken by the end of it all.

Finally, he spoke.

"Do you remember this?"

I looked up from my hands to see him holding a small paper origami bird in his hands. It was tattered and flattened and looked to be made out of an old napkin. It looked vaguely familiar but I couldn't remember where it came from.

He continued. "My whole life I lived in Japan, and not once could I make a stupid origami swan. But on our first date you made one for me, teaching me how step by step until you made this one. It was at the end of our date and you handed it to me… and I never let go of it. I always wanted to remember that day… I wanted to remember you… so I kept this with me."

That's right. Light took me out and about around Japan after we became friends. It was right after we finished our project in science class and we went out. It hadn't been a date back then, but we always called it our first date because…

"…because we kissed." I muttered to myself. "After I gave you that swan…"

Light kissed my cheek. "I leaned in, and we kissed. And from that moment I knew who I'd wanted more than anyone."

"I can't believe you kept that." I said quietly.

Light held my hand again. "I never meant for you to feel inferior compared to me, Ryuzaki. Hell, there are days where I feel so inferior to you that I don't even think you _have_ the feelings of jealousy."

"Inferior to me?" I asked in disbelief. "How exactly is that?"

The brunette scoffed. "You're kidding me, right? You're L! World's greatest detective, smarter than anyone, able to solve the hardest cases in record timings. Compared to Light Yagami, top in his high school class back in Japan, _I'm_ the mediocre one in the relationship. And all those 'perfect people' that are supposedly there when I walk down the runway, barely capture my attention."

"Oh? And why's that?"

He rested his forehead against mine. "Because you're the only perfect person I notice when I'm out there. And I'm sorry if I haven't been reminding you how perfectly perfect _you_ really are for me." He kissed my cheek once again. "And, for the record, the freaks _always_ get the prince."

I scoffed at this. "Name some." I challenged.

He huffed. "Cinderella – who talked to birds and rode in a pumpkin, Snow White – who lived with seven men and also sang to animals…"

"Now that you mention it, there are a lot of freaks who get the prince in movies." I admitted. "They just don't outwardly call them freaks."

He pressed his lips against mine and I relished in the warm feeling in my stomach. It was just like our first kiss nearly ten years ago, but with so much more passion.

When our kiss became more avid and I just about got my hand up Light's shirt, he pulled away from me.

"Yes."

I was a little confused. "Yes to what?"

"You asked me if I would marry you if given the question, and I said yes. Not because I feel obligated to, or I feel I'd have some sort of gain from this, but because I genuinely want to be with you. To have and to hold, in sickness or in health, for rich or poor, until death do us part."

I smiled at him. "I'm afraid I don't have a ring to give you."

He restarted our kiss happily, in-between breaths muttering something about taking him to a jewellery store later. I hadn't really heard him. The only thing I could hear at the moment was my heart thrashing in my chest and the blood rushing from my ears down south. I'd loved Light Yagami with all my heart, and all I'd needed to know was that he felt the same. That no one could come between us, and that I'd be his first and only choice.

I'd forgotten why we were at the hotel in the first place. I knew it had something to do with the mission, but I hadn't cared. For the rest of the night I wanted to forget about the mission and just enjoy being with Light. Whether we were really getting married or not I'd have to find out later on.

I may have inadvertently gotten myself a husband.


	28. Chapter 28

_**A/N: So sorry for not posting today. I did the ALS ice bucket challenge for my aunt - whose mother died from it - and I got incredibly sick from doing it. It's not a fun thing to do but getting awareness out there is nice. (But, to any of you who plan to do it, don't do it in the rain - like I did - and when you do happen to do so, be sure to be informative. I'm seeing way too many videos that don't explain what ALS is, and it's kind of [art of the challenge.)  
**_

_**Okay, so for the next chapter, I've decided to make it Near P.O.V, and I believe I may have decided upon a partner for him. So, look out for that!**_

_**As always, thank you all for sticking around and leaving wonderful feedback - also the help is greatly appreciated -and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

* * *

**(Near P.O.V)**

"What! No way!" Matt exclaimed excitedly while speaking into his cellphone. "You two are engaged!? You're totally messing with me!"

Even I jumped at this. "L and Light actually got engaged?!"

Mello merely went still. "Son of a bitch."

Matt was actually jumping in his seat from being so happy. "This is awesome, Light! When's the wedding!? Hold on, I'll put you on speaker!"

He put his phone done on the table the moment he switched it to speaker.

Light laughed at Matt's reaction. _"It won't be for a while now, Matt. Maybe next year…"_

"Bullshit next year!" The gamer replied, cutting him off. "Right after the case! We'll plan the entire thing!"

_"No, Matt." _Light chuckled out. _"I'd rather wait until…"_

"Until what?" Mello interrupted. "Until you have money? Got it. Until you have kids? Got them. Until you have a steady job? Once again, got that. So what are you waiting for? You and L have been together for over ten years! If you wait any longer for things you already have, we'll all be dead by the time you get married!"

The brunette sighed. _"Guys, a wedding takes months of planning and can usually be a strain on everyone. Also, I haven't even told your grandparents yet and they have to approve of this before anything else."_

"No they don't!" Matt started up. "And even if they did, they would!"

"A lot more than they would accept Sayu's engagement." I reminded.

_"Look guys…"_ Light tried, but Mello beat him to it.

"Light, come on! Do you really think we've not been waiting for you to say those words?! You and Ryuzaki are engaged! At least let Matt plan your wedding for after the case…"

"Before the case ends?!" Matt asked happily. "Sorry, but I've had this planned out since I was about fourteen years old!"

The two of us blinked at him. Had he really had it all planned out since fourteen?

Even Light was astounded. _"Matt, how exactly…?"_

"Let me summarize." He began as he cleared his throat. "I'm thinking traditional wedding, but with a modern feel to it. Whoever walks down the aisle is decided by a coin flip. White suit for the 'bride' dark suit for the 'husband'. I'm imagining white streamers everywhere, with clean white cloth tabletops, and a four tier cake – two tiers red velvet for Light, and strawberry cheesecake for Ryuzaki – but with ivory icing. After the ceremony and the cutting of the cake, the bride and groom take their first dance on the floor, others join in, and then after the reception we send you off on your honeymoon!"

The red head smiled happily at his plan while Mello and I stared at him in both bewilderment… and a tiny bit of fear.

Light hadn't said a word over the phone. My guess is he was as scared as us at the moment.

_"Wow,"_ the brunette finally spoke. _"You really did have a plan."_

Matt crossed his arms. "I had a lot of years to plan it." He said discouragingly.

_"The only thing that can't happen is the honeymoon thing."_ Light forced. _"Not if you want a wedding before the last show in two weeks. Which, by the way, would be impossible for even _you_ to accomplish, Matt."_

"Are you challenging me, sir!?"

I sighed. "Oh dear."

Mello pinched his brow. "I have the same feelings, Near."

_"Matt…"_

"Nope, this is happening!" Matt exclaimed. "Just tell me who the best men are, who I should invite, and write up my cheque for the entire soirée!"

Light sighed heavily. _"Matt, you can't do this in two weeks."_

"Watch me!" The gamer challenged.

Mello finally stepped in. "Matt, you can't do this in two weeks! Maybe one month, but not two weeks! Besides, we have a case to focus on first. After that, feel free to do whatever you like for Ryuzaki and Light."

"But Mel…!"

"No! You'll just have to wait."

_"Thank you, Mello." _Light said happily. _"I promise, Matt, that as soon as this is all taken care of we'll have the wedding, but not while this case is so close to being solved."_

I could see the gleam in Matt's eye and I worried for what he might say next.

Sure enough, "And… what if you two got married on the runway?"

Mello had been drinking a cup of coffee but had choked on the drink the moment Matt made the suggestion.

Light I knew, even though I couldn't see him physically, was just in shock. _"Matt, you can't be serious."_

"I'm dead serious, Light! And I know Amane will help me with the planning! Plus, if you think about it, this only helps our plans more."

Knowing that there were possible wiretaps in the room we had to be a bit careful with our wording for the next parts of our conversation. However, the more I thought about it, the more Matt was correct about this. It could work in our favour if they had a wedding on the runway. However public it might be, it still threw off the killer.

I worded my ideas as carefully as I could. "Light, if you and Ryuzaki have this wedding on the runway, it might throw the killer off by just a bit." If there were any wiretaps in the room, this would intrigue our killer.

I brought out my cellphone and began texting Light's work phone. Untraceable, and quiet, so the killer wouldn't know about it.

The words I said were, "You could have Amane in the center, which will lure out the killer, and catch her before the show even ends."

What I _texted_, was, _"Light, play along with me. Say you'll have the wedding on stage, with Amane wide out in the open. The killer will think one thing, but in reality there'll be no wedding at all for her to sabotage and kill Misa Amane. Instead of announcing a wedding in the middle of the show, announce that Misa Amane will be leaving the show for a family emergency instead. The killer will panic, come out of hiding to kill Amane, and then we'll swoop in to nab her."_

I sent my text while I kept speaking. "I mean, come on Light," I said as I passed my phone for Matt and Mello to see my plan. The two nodded in agreement. "Matt wants to plan your wedding, and you need to catch this killer. I say it's a win-win."

Within moments, Light chuckled. _"Well, I suppose it is a nice idea."_ I could hear in his voice he was talking about my text. _"Of course you all wouldn't be invited to the wedding if it involves the killer."_

I smiled mischievously at this. He was basically saying we still needed to be in position for the opportunity of catching the killer from our respective places.

"Of course, Light." I agreed. "We totally understand."

Matt sealed the deal. "But I can still plan it, right?"

Light sighed. _"Yes, Matt. I'll let you plan the wedding."_

The gamer fist-pumped. "Yes!"

The brunette chuckled. _"I have to go now. Ryuzaki's taking me to go grab rings for us."_

Mello piped in. "Oh, by the way, if you really want him to show his love for you, tell him to get you twenty-four carat Platinum. That shit's expensive as hell."

I could just feel Light rolling his eyes. _"No, Mello. I've already decided on the rings. I'll show you when we get back."_

With one final goodbye, the man hung up and both Matt and Mello looked at me with pride in their eyes.

Mello mussed my hair up. "What a smart little twerp you are!"

I smiled happily, my hair covering my eyes almost completely. "I try!"

With that, our plan was cemented. Our killer took us for a loop, and now it was her turn. There was a reason we were all L's successors. We were all smart, self-aware, wily, and incredibly vindictive. This woman was outsmarting us, and we wouldn't have it any longer. Now it was her turn to lose a game, once and for all!

L must have been so proud of us.


	29. Chapter 29

_**A/N: I am tired, so I must go to bed and try to sleep.  
**_

_**Goodnight, and enjoy the chapter you beautiful readers you! :)**_

* * *

**(Near P.O.V)**

I decided to leave the apartment for a while to get away from Mello and Matt. The two of them were just making me ill now with their constant cuddling and stealing kisses. Honestly, a few times I wondered if they even knew I was in the room with them. Plus the fact that Matt had woken me up with his scream of pleasure just the other night, so I figured I'd give them some alone time… and get away from the noises for a few hours.

Not that I wasn't happy for them, really I was, but seeing them together made me feel… sad. Sad because I was alone. I didn't have much option in this world for a partner, and the only person I struck a bond with was Mello… and he chose someone else. I knew that Wammys held a number of suitable partners, but none of them really captured my attention. Linda was the only exception, but she was too girly and bubbly for me. On a desperation attempt I would maybe choose her, but it wasn't fair to her if I did that and it wasn't fair to me.

So, I kept looking.

I really didn't much have a type, I suppose, but there had to have been something in Mello that I couldn't find in others. Maybe it was the confidence, or the looks…

Or maybe I was just jealous because he liked Matt more than me.

I groaned to myself as I stacked another card onto my tower. I was in the lobby at this point, not entirely caring that it was one in the morning and the crowd around me was slowly dying. The manager allowed me to stay when I told him my roommates were… erm… having some alone time.

I sighed. "I suppose I am as well."

Mello had been the first person I'd ever truly felt anything for. And I was beginning to believe no one else could make me feel that way again. The throbbing heart, the light headedness, and the constant warmth in my stomach. I'd loved all of that.

But now I just felt cold. Unfeeling. Like I was just a shell. It was the way I felt before realizing I had feelings for Mello. And I didn't like it.

I was about to give up on my card tower and knock it down, when a slender hand picked up a card and placed it at the top. I followed the hand and arm to a face that smirked at me. It was a female hand… a girl, maybe close to my age. If not, younger.

Her eyes were a bright green, almost enchanting like something you'd find in a fantasy novel. She wore a militant-looking hat with her light ashy-brown hair flowing down past her shoulders and to her sides and front. She wore a white tank top with black capris and shoes. She certainly wasn't here as a model, being that she'd be wearing something completely out there if she were, but she didn't look like a designer either. Maybe she was just a guest here at the hotel.

She cocked a thin eyebrow at me. "Are you going to keep staring at me?"

I blinked, realizing I was being rude, then looked away. "Sorry."

She chuckled. "No worries. I get stares a lot. Well, usually because of my attitude, but never for just trying to say hi."

She sat on the couch across from me. "My name's Olive."

"Olive?" I questioned, looking back at her. "Like… the food?"

She crossed her arms. "It's a nickname, kid. Don't you have one?"

I shrugged. "Technically, I suppose. My name's Near."

She smirked once more. "And you questioned _my_ name? Well, I suppose we can't pick and choose our names or nicknames."

_'How very untrue that is.'_ I thought to myself, considering I chose to be named Near when I was picked up by L.

She stacked another card onto my tower. "So, why are you down here, kid?"

I groaned. "My name's not 'kid'. And for your information I happen to be seventeen years old."

"Sixteen." She countered. "Yet, I'm still taller than you."

I stood up from my seat to prove her wrong, but the moment she stood up I knew I was beat. I was only five feet tall, but she seemed to have another six inches on me. Life just seemed to hate me today.

She chuckled at me. "You've got spunk, Near. It's not something you see in a lot of people. It'll get you pretty far." She gestured to the card tower and I smirked back at her.

We sat back in our seats and I piled on the next card. As we began building the tower higher and higher, she asked questions.

"So why are you down here of all places?"

I growled a bit. "Because my roommates are too loud." I said bitterly.

She hissed a bit at my pain. "That sucks. But you know what you could do?"

"What's that?"

She giggled. "Anytime you hear them, you use an air horn to scare them into losing the mood. If they wake you up, tape the air horn button down and throw it into their room. That should teach them to shut up for you."

I chuckled at the thought. "I like your way of thinking, Olive."

"Why thank you, Near." She smiled out. "I've learned a few tricks of the trade with my sister. She's actually a designer here."

"Is she?" I commented. "Are you here to help her?"

She sighed, reaching up to stack another card. "Nope, I'm here because I got nowhere else to be. After my parents died, my sister became my legal guardian and that's been a hellhole unlike any other."

I felt my heart ache for her loss. "I'm sorry to hear that. How long ago did they…?"

"About a year ago. Drunk driver crashed into them and… they didn't make it." She seemed incredibly upset with this. "After that, my sister was forced to take me in and I've been travelling with her and Lady Amelia for the duration of this stupid fashion show."

My ears perked at this. "Lady Amelia?" I asked. "Then, is your sister Iona? Her new prodigy?"

She laughed at this. "Her name is Iona, yes, but she's no prodigy. She's been learning under Amelia for two years now and not once has she been accepted into a show. No one wants her designs, and I can see why. She's tacky, overused, and unoriginal. I'm surprised lady Amelia hasn't dumped her for someone more competent."

I took note of her hostility towards her sister. "Why such harsh words for your own family member?"

Olive shrugged. "I suppose because I don't like her too much. She's bossy, loud, and treats me like a nuisance."

I blinked in surprise at this. "But, whenever I see her, she's always so quiet."

"Because she's smart. She knows that she'll get into less trouble if she says nothing and holds her tongue. But she's a loud mouth if ever there was one. Too bad she's not as smart as me though. Maybe that's why she hates me so much."

I stacked another card along with her. "Smart? How so?"

She grinned to herself at this. "When I was ten I graduated high school, and when I was fifteen I was done with university. My parents loved how smart I was and always made me feel special. Iona is smart to, but street smart more than book smart. She'd used to get mad at me whenever we watched detective shows and I always guessed who the killer was before the episode ended."

I smiled at this. "I do the same thing with novels. My brother Mello writes stories and would always give me a mystery story to try and solve. Before I used to get over ninety percent accuracy over who the killer was, but lately that's been dropping down to seventy percent."

She scoffed. "I can guess who the killer is all the time, any time. Just let me at one of his novels!"

I crossed my arms at her, knowing she couldn't take on a Wammy kid so easily. "You sure about that? Me and my brothers are pretty smart ourselves, and I'm too sure you'd be flustered with the twists and turns he puts in his stories."

"Oh yeah? What's your correct IQ?"

I smirked. "Mine's two-twenty, Mello's is two-eighteen, and Matt's is two-fifteen. Together, we're a pretty good team, especially since we all have different skillsets."

Now it was her turn to blink at me. "Wow. So I'm guessing you've all graduated from every school you could be a part of. My IQ is two-zero-five, but that's from a few years ago. I might have dumbed down while living with my sister."

I chuckled at this, smiling at her impressed nature.

She stacked the last card on the tower, then stepped back to admire our work.

"We make an alright team."

I grinned more at this. "I suppose we do."

A moment of silence passed between us and I suddenly didn't feel so cold anymore. I actually felt… warm. Like something was building inside of me and keeping me together for the first time in weeks.

She suddenly grabbed my arm. "Come on, let's go get that air horn for you. I'd feel better about leaving you to your roommates if you had a way of getting back at them for the loud noises."

"But it's almost two in the morning." I reminded. "Nothing will be open."

She hooked her arm onto mine. "Not true. I know a place that's open twenty-four seven. We can get am air horn there. And don't worry about muggers." She giggled out. "I'll take care of them for you."

I scoffed. "Muggers are easy to take care of if you're smart. Just throw something shiny at them then run away. They'll be distracted for hours."

She laughed at this. "Near, I believe this is the start of a beautiful relationship."

Relationship? Well, I suppose she meant as friends…

But she hadn't use the word 'friendship', now had she.

I smiled at this, feeling the cold pain in my heart disappear. Perhaps meeting her wasn't a bad thing. Maybe life didn't hate me.

Before we even left the hotel though…

"Olive! Get back here!"

We both turned around to see Iona stomping her way towards us, looking angrier than she'd put on when first meeting us.

I was so scared by Iona I only just barely noticed Olive quietly slip some paper into my hand. When Iona grabbed her hand and began pulling her away, nagging her about leaving the room so late at night, she turned to me and smiled. When they were out of sights, I opened the paper in my hands. In it was a phone number and the sentence 'Text me!' written along with it.

I couldn't help but smile brightly at this. A girl had actually given me her number! A girl actually wanted to spend time with me! A SMART girl! Someone Wammy house material! I could barely believe this!

There was no more coldness and emptiness inside me. It was all warmth and fuzziness. Like I'd become the stuffys I loved to hug.

It was then that I realized though…

That I had no idea how to ask her out.


	30. Chapter 30

_**A/N: Can't sleep... so I wrote a short chapter.  
**_

_**Goodnight, and enjoy! :)**_

* * *

**(Mello P.O.V)**

I tried to stretch my arms the moment I woke up, but Matt had his own arm around me keeping me from my stretching. As much as I loved cuddling into his warmth, I needed a good stretch in the morning to get me going. However, I suppose I could let it slide just this once. I didn't want to wake him by moving his arm.

Watching Matt sleep was one of the best parts of my day sometimes. He didn't snore or talk in his sleep. He was a peaceful and beautiful angel when in slumber. Perfection at its finest.

Although I don't tell Matt as much as I should, I always thought he was incredibly handsome. He had beautiful green eyes – when you got his goggles off – and his red hair was perfectly cut and styled even when he didn't try, and his physique was to die for! There were times I just wanted him to hold me so I could feel all the muscles in his arms. He wasn't buff, thank god considering how much buff guys creep me out, but he was nice and toned. Not to mention he had the right attitude suited for me. He was strong but calm and laid back, creative and sweet, with the loyalty greater than any puppy. With him, I'd truly found my other half.

I suppose it's another reason I hadn't chosen Near. As much as I liked being top dog, I liked my men to be just the tiniest bit more controlling. And, if Matt wanted something, he was determined to get it but not hurt anyone in the process. Near wasn't like that at all. He was someone who waited for things to fall into place, like a game or a puzzle.

Maybe I was just a masochist.

Then again, I could be a sadist and a masochist. A sadist in the fact where I liked to tease Matt, but a masochist when I allow him to top me without fighting him. It was an odd process with us… but I liked it.

I looked at the time and noticed it was eleven-thirty. I suppose we were up longer than I thought last night.

Despite wanting to stay in Matt's embrace, I moved his arm away and slowly slinked out of bed, throwing on a shirt and sweat pants before quietly leaving the room. I didn't want to disturb my sleeping angel just yet. I'd let him sleep in a little while longer until room service brought us lunch.

When I'd made my way down the hall into the living room section, I found Near sitting on the couch, stuffed rabbit in his arms, staring at a piece of paper. Now, the kid did some pretty weird stuff, but something about this was too weird to let it slide.

I stopped close to the entrance of the room and leaned on the wall. "What's that, Near?"

The albino jolted out of his state and looked towards me in fear. When he realized it was just me, he calmed down.

"Oh, hi Mello. I… it's nothing. Just some paper." He tried to pass off.

I didn't buy it. "What's on the paper?"

He shrugged. "Stuff."

I narrowed my eyes. "Stuff?"

He nodded silently, his eyes getting a bit shifty now.

A moment passed before I asked, "What kind of stuff?"

He paused. "B… boring… stuff. You wouldn't understand." He said as he moved the paper away from me.

I took a few moments to gauge my distance from him and his angle from the small refrigerator that held my chocolate bars, silently devising a plan.

I smiled innocently at him. "If you say so." I said as I went to go grab a chocolate bar.

Near eyed me carefully until I kneeled down to the mini fridge. At the very moment he let his guard down I swung around, grabbed the paper and went running! The kid was fast when he needed to be, but I managed to make it to the bathroom and lock him out! He tried his hardest to get the door open, and even resorted to pounding on it when I wouldn't open up. But it was useless, I'd already won this battle.

The moment I knew I was safe, I opened the paper…

…and my jaw instantly dropped…

I unlocked the door and swung it open, a huge smile on my face. "You got a number!?"

"Yes, okay!" He admitted. "Just, shut up though! The entire hotel doesn't need to know!"

Matt soon came shuffling out of our room rubbing his eye. "What in god's name is going on out here?"

"Near got a number!" I announced.

The gamer went wide-eyed. "You're fucking with me, let me see!"

I tossed him the paper, much to Near's annoyance, and Matt smiled as widely as I did.

"Near! When did this happen!?" He demanded to know.

The kid simply shuffled his feet a bit. "Last night."

"Well I hope you wined and dined her first." Matt commented, earning him a slap to the head for the vulgarity going on in his head at the moment.

And knowing him, he was thinking something vulgar.

"Okay, yes, I got a number." Near admitted once more. "Just please, PLEASE, don't tell Light or L." He begged. "Light would make this ten times more embarrassing than it should be and you know it!"

I took the paper from Matt's hand and smirked at the little albino.

"Near, how cruel do you think I am?" I asked rhetorically.

A few moments of silence passed between the three of us…

I turned to Matt. "Hold him down."

And with that I began running towards the door with my accomplice holding Near back for me. As much as I knew Light would embarrass the crap out of Near, with him being the youngest and everything, I really wanted to tell Light about this huge accomplishment in the albino's life!

I started pounding on the door to Light's room until I heard Matt scream in pain and footsteps quickly making their way towards me. The moment L answered the door Near had just caught up to me so I began to run back and forth in front of L while trying to explain why I was there. All the while Near threw either profanities at me, insults, or begs for me to stop this.

"Ryuzaki…!" I said while running past him. "Get… ...Light… …Out… …Here… …Now!"

Right as he got Light to join us however, Near tackled me to the floor, making us roll into the wall, and now he desperately tried to make a grab for the paper I had in my hands. It was then that I started crawling towards Light, trying my hardest not to laugh at Near's – almost perfect – reaction to all this.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" Light demanded.

I finally crawled over to him, managing to keep the paper intact and out of Near's reach.

"Near… got a number… last night!" I wheezed out, Near still trying to keep me from telling.

Light went wide eyed and snatched the paper from me, my mission being complete.

Matt finally joined us, holding his hand. "You little bastard! You bit me!"

Near, huffing a bit from running, apologized to Matt before turning to Light, who was smiling profusely at the paper. L himself just seemed a bit shocked.

Light looked at the albino, but he didn't get a chance to speak.

"Light, please don't say it!" Near begged.

But…

"Aw, my baby's growing up!" The brunette cooed.

I snickered at this, earning me a hit to the head from Near who was still sitting on my back.

"When this day is over, I swear to god I'll have my revenge!" He exclaimed.

I scoffed at this. "No you won't. You just go cuddle with your stuffys and blow off some steam."

He grabbed a fist-full of my hair and pulled it hard enough to actually hurt.

He leaned in, a new venom in his voice, "Après moi le deluge."

He let go of my hair and I backed away from him, still smiling, but incredibly afraid of the fluff ball in front of me.

The meaning of what he said, translated to 'After me, the flood' is an old reference used against someone who has done something carelessly and knows not of the consequences he's about to face. Let it suffice to say, it struck fear into my heart.

Light continued to coddle Near, even with him staring daggers at me and Matt. "Near, when did you get this?"

"Last night while I was in the lobby." He hissed.

I couldn't help but both laugh and feel a tremendous fear run down my spine. This kid was SCARY when he was angry, but at the same time it was hilarious. Maybe not to Matt who was cowering behind me, but looking at the tiny kid trying to be intimidating, was both adorable… and effective.

Light seemed to notice this. "How about the two of you go back to your rooms while I speak with Near here?"

Near's eyes narrowed more, a slight smirk on his face now. "I like that idea."

With that Near went with L and Light while we slowly made our way back to our rooms. It was a quiet and long walk, and we were both scared out of our wits after seeing Near become vengeful.

Matt finally broke the silence. "We're going to die tonight, aren't we?"

I put a hand on his shoulder. "Matt, I guarantee you that we'll live… but we shall not live well."

Another moment of silence before he broke it yet again.

"Should we have another round one last time before he cripples us either physically or mentally?"

I thought about this before nodding once.

"I believe it is the right thing to do."

"I don't think I can perform to my utmost, though. Near scared me too much to be turned on."

I patted him on the back in comfort. "I understand, Mattie. Don't worry."


	31. Chapter 31

_**A/N: Will write more chapters soon. I promise.  
**_

_**As always, enjoy!**_

* * *

**(Light P.O.V)**

"So who is it?!" I asked excitedly after closing the door. "Girl, boy, name, face? Tell me!"

The albino groaned. "Can you please tone it down, it's not even that exciting."

I pulled my little boy in for a hug, having him squirm a bit. "Of course it's exciting! My little boy got his first number!"

I could see L snickering in the corner but I didn't care. Even he had to admit that this was big news for Near! Our little boy wasn't so little anymore!

Near tried his hardest to escape my embrace but instead just ended up in a tighter hug than before. "Come on, Near, tell me! Who is it!?"

He stopped struggling for a moment to look up at me. "If I tell you, will you let me go?"

I gave one last loving squeeze before letting him go. He fell to the floor gasping for air and I moved my hands behind my back.

"Alright, I promise not to hug you. Now who's the face behind the number?"

He stood up when he caught his breath. "Well… it's a girl…"

I couldn't help myself. I hugged him once again in pure excitement and he was reduced to struggling once again. L was full out laughing at all this now, but I was too happy to care. My Near met a girl!

He got out of my hold and backed away from me to get a safe distance. "One more hug, Light, and I'm making a run for it!"

"Okay, I'm sorry!" I apologized. "Please continue!"

L had calmed down quite a bit now as Near continued to talk about this girl he'd met.

"Okay, as I said, she is a girl. Her name's Olive and she's a genius in the trade, just like us. She graduated from high school and university, being sixteen that's pretty impressive – not Wammy house impressive… but impressive. She also likes murder mystery shows and books."

I tried my hardest to hide my smile but this girl seemed all too perfect for him. "And what's her attitude like?"

"To be honest," he began, "she's almost like Matt and Mello mixed together… but more fun and vindictive."

L chuckled at that. "She sounds like Wammy house material, then."

I rolled my eyes at him, but my smile still stayed. "Well, I'd like to meet her at some point."

That's when Near got quieter. "About that… erm… I don't know that you'd want to meet her as much as you say."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean by that?"

He shuffled his feet a bit. "She's here with her sister Iona and Lady Amelia."

The room went silent. There was no more smile on my face. The fact that this girl that Near was fond of was close to our suspects could mean anything. Especially if she was using him to get closer to us.

I had to speak my mind about this, but Near cut me off before I could say anything.

"But Olive is really nice, and she actually hates her sister. Plus she gave me some useful information about Iona and…"

"Near," I said calmly, "I don't think this is a good idea."

"But she's not part of this, Light!" He defended. "And she's smart and fun, plus she likes me! Can't we just let the fact about Iona slide?!"

L then spoke for me. "Near, this girl might be using you to get closer to us…"

"You don't know that!"

"And you don't know that she isn't." I countered. "Do you really want to take a chance and have your heart broken, Near?"

"My heart's already been broken!" He yelled at me, causing me to step back. Not once had Near yelled at me and I was more than upset to see him this angry. "I thought I actually had a chance with Mello, and he chose Matt! That tore me apart! And now that I finally found someone worth my time, you say I shouldn't see her! This isn't fair…!"

"Life isn't fair," L replied calmly. "But it's the way things are. You don't know that she is or isn't using you, so just wait until this last show ends and we have our killer."

"By then I could have already missed my chance!" He exclaimed. "Please, just let me have one chance with her!"

I looked at the paper than held the number for the girl and felt my heart tear up into shreds at what I was about to do. But I couldn't let Near get hurt on the off chance he was being used.

I crumpled the paper and threw it to L who caught it easily. "Burn it."

The albino went wide eyed and tried to lunge himself at L to grab the number, but I held him back from the detective. L understood why I wanted him to do this, and took out a match to strike it. Near fought like hell to get the number back, but I held him back with all my strength. I understood his pain, but I just couldn't allow my child to get hurt on the off chance she was working with Iona or Amelia. It was too risky.

The match struck and Near began begging.

"PLEASE LIGHT! DON'T DO THIS! IT'S NOT FAIR!"

I didn't say anything as I held him back. I just merely covered his eyes the moment L began burning the paper. He was hurting too much to actually see his chance being burned away.

"I'm sorry, Near." I said quietly, letting him go when the paper was gone for good.

He fell to the floor in pain and disbelief. I knew how much he'd wanted that chance with Olive, but it was like L had said before. Emotions had no place in a case.

He didn't throw a fit when I'd let him go. He merely wiped away his tears, stood up from the ground…

And said the three words I'd never wanted to hear from him.

"I hate you."

He ran out the door before I could have a chance to say anything to him, but when he'd left me… when he'd said those words… I felt my heart shatter into millions of pieces. It wasn't something I'd ever wanted my boys to say to me but it had happened. And it hurt so much worse than I thought it would.

L put a hand on my shoulder. "You did the right thing, Light. We know nothing about this girl or what she really wants from Near. It's better that he doesn't speak to her again."

I felt a tear roll down my cheek. "And now he may never speak to me again."

L hugged me close to comfort me. "He'll get over it at some point, Light. He's stronger than this."

I wanted to believe him, but it just didn't fit. I'd taken away Near's chance to find someone he liked, all to save his feelings, or even his life. What if she hadn't been bad at all? What if she had been good for Near? I didn't know what to think anymore.

All I knew was that my boy was heartbroken.

* * *

**(Near P.O.V)**

The moment I stormed back into the hotel room, slamming the door, I found Mello sitting on the couch and went right for him. The moment he saw me coming he started to cower a bit, but still managed to laugh. He wasn't laughing though when I grabbed his ankle, dragged him off the couch – hitting his head on the coffee table – and as a finale, I punched his face as hard as I could, giving him a black eye. I wasn't one to be physical when I was angry, but god DAMMIT! THIS WAS ALL HIS FAULT!

I finally got off of him and he started cursing while holding his eye. Matt had been on the couch with him at the time but I suppose he was too afraid of me to help Mello out.

"Jesus, Near!" Mello started, getting angry. "All I did was take your stupid number to Light!"

"And now that number is gone, you fucker!" I screamed as I went to kick him, but he backed away before I could make contact. Once again, I was too angry to do what I normally did and ended up losing control of myself. "Light burned it when I told him she was Iona's sister! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

I went for a kick, but Matt finally stepped in and held me back.

"LET ME GO!" I demanded. "I'LL KILL THAT ASSHOLE!"

Mello was no longer angry with me but rather… terrified. I could admit there wasn't much to make me angry, but when I was furious it was a hell on wheels for everyone. Including me.

The blonde stood up from the floor. "Hold on a minute here, he burned your number from her?! Why would he do that?!"

I calmed down a tiny bit, still being held by Matt from a safe distance away. "Because he said she was probably a spy. That we didn't know if she wanted to hang out with me because she actually _wanted _to, or because someone sent her to hang out with me and gather information. Light and Ryuzaki didn't want to take that chance, so they burned the number!"

Mello rubbed his eye a bit. "Well that was extreme. They could have at least kept the number until after they captured the killer."

I hit Matt's hands away in anger. "Yeah, well it looks like I'll never have my chance now! All thanks to you, Mello!"

Just as I was about to hit him again, a knock came from the door. Matt being the closest answered it but from what I could see, it wasn't for him.

It was for me…

Olive?!

I ran to the door immediately and pulled Matt out of my way. She seemed humoured by my reaction but if only she knew about my utter hatred for my family at the moment.

"Olive? How'd you find my room?!"

She went morbid at this. "That's what I need to talk to you about. Look, can we talk inside?" She asked while looking behind her. "There's something you should know."

Before I could invite her in, Matt popped up behind me.

"Of course, madam! Please come in!"

I hit him in the stomach the moment she couldn't see me, making him laugh.

She made her way into the living room and noticed Mello holding an ice pack to his eye. "What happened to you?"

He grumbled. "My crazy brother, that's what."

She looked at me with a small smirk. "You can really pack a punch when you need to."

I looked over to Mello, him flaring his nostrils at me, then back to her. "When I need to."

She then got down to business. "Look, guys, I'm not gonna sugar coat this. I know who you are and who you're working for."

The three of us went silent for a second before Mello asked, "And, just who do you think we are?"

"I _know_ who you are. You're part of the group of detectives who are investigating the deaths in the fashion shows. My sister told me about you all last night, but she demanded that I don't come into any more contact with you. But, the thing is…" she paused, "I want to help you guys!"

"Alright, first and foremost," Matt began, "No way! And second, your sister wasn't allowed to tell anyone about this! This just makes her look suspicious more now than ever!"

"I know." She admitted. "In fact, it wouldn't surprise me if she was the killer. But I don't have any evidence to prove anything. That's why I want to help you all. I'm a great help, I promise you! I can work computers and other devices, plus I'm a great negotiator and can work around people like they're my puppets! Please let me help, I'll do anything!"

I didn't say anything because this wasn't my call. Mello was the oldest and therefor in charge of our whereabouts and what we do when L isn't around.

The blonde looked at me with his one good eye at the moment. I could see in his eye that he more than wanted to make up for having me lose my chance with her.

He sighed. "We'll speak with our superior, but you'll have to be in the room with us. We work closely with L at all times so you'll have to speak with…"

"L! You're fucking with me! I can't believe you work for L!" She squealed as she started jumping up and down.

"How do you know about L?" I asked.

She stopped jumping to look at me. "Duh, L's been my idol since I was five and reading Nancy Drew books and Sherlock Holms! He's what inspires me to be a detective!"

Matt nudged my shoulder playfully before leaning in. "Dude, you picked a crazy, smart, detective girl. Hit that!"

I hit his arm instead. But I had to admit, the more this girl talked… the more I started to like her.

Mello flipped open his cellphone and called L to his voice modulated phone and put it on speaker.

He answered almost instantly in his computerized voice. _"Yes, Mello. What is it?"_

Olive had to hold her mouth in order for her not to squeal. "It's him!" She said quietly, bouncing a bit once more.

Mello continued. "L, we have someone with us that could help with the investigation. In fact, she's the girl that Near told you about earlier today."

I blushed profusely as Olive turned to me. "You talked about me with L?"

I honestly didn't know what to say. I merely glared daggers at Mello who in turn looked back with the same glare, pointing at his blackened eye, mouthing the words 'For this, you prick!' then getting back to his phone call.

L hummed. _"I see. And what is it that she'd be able to accomplish for us were I to allow her to help?"_

This time, Olive spoke. "Um, s-sir? I know I'm not much, but I can help with anything you need of me. My sister has no idea I'm here at the moment, and that means I could start feeding you all the information I know about her and Lady Amelia!"

_"Such as?"_ L challenged.

She dug into her side pack and brought out some blueprint papers. "I know you can't see them, but I found these blueprints in my sister's room. They detail a stage that was exactly like the one that collapsed in Los Angeles. She said that she got them a few days after the incident to find out what went wrong, but there's no date on them to prove or deny her alibi. I thought you might like to look at them."

_"Mello, can you prove that she indeed has these blueprints?"_

The blonde took a quick look through them and confirmed it with L.

_"Then bring Olive to me at once, along with Near and the blueprints. I'd like to study these further."_

Mello nodded. "Sure thing. We'll be there shortly."

He hung up the phone and gathered his things. "Matt, stay here and… do what you do. I'll be back soon, and hopefully we'll have a new team member along for the ride."

Olive began bouncing again. "My one chance to work with L! I'm so excited!"

"I'd hold the celebration until he gives you a thumbs up or a thumbs down." Mello informed. "L can be picky when choosing people to work for him. Plus there's the fact that you might be working for your sister, so your trust level is way below ours at the moment."

"Understood." She said happily. "I can see the hesitation to trust me. But I promise I'll make a good partner to all of you."

"We'll see." The blonde muttered as he led the way to L's room.

Before doing so though, he made sure to blindfold her so she couldn't find him on her own afterwards. I could see some hesitation with Mello but I didn't think anything of it. I believed Olive was good. She had to have been…

…she had to be…


	32. Chapter 32

_**A/N: Gonna try and end this before Thursday guys, because I got university to worry about right now. So, you may be looking at the end soon. (But then the prequel is starting up and that's all L and Light so... you know.)**_

_**As always, enjoy!**_

* * *

**(L P.O.V)**

Olive did not seem like a bad person when Light and I first met her. In fact, she was as close to Wammy house material there was. She was smart, determined, and driven to solve crimes. Not only that, but it seemed like she truly enjoyed Near's company. She'd been around for a week now and the two were barely separated. But the one thing I couldn't get out of my head was why Iona didn't introduce her earlier. Why not say anything about a sister? Or even relatives, really? This only made me suspect her all the more.

Maybe Olive was a pawn in Iona's game of chess… or maybe she truly wanted to help. I couldn't decipher this.

I spoke with Light about my issues with her, and even he seemed to be in agreement with me. Although Near was somewhat happy with her being part of our team, now that I'd agreed to let her help, but I'm not sure he was seeing what the rest of us were. Even Mello got an odd sense from her, but what was it that we were seeing?

I sat in the couch in the hotel room, feeling my shoulder tighten at the stress.

"Light, this case is throwing me for a loop in every which way. If we don't end this soon…"

"The last show is tomorrow night, L." He reminded. "We'll have this done, I promise you."

"And what about Near? He seems to be slipping ever since we let Olive join us."

He nodded as he sat beside me. "Mello's been telling me that he and Olive share his room, now. No noises, but he's definitely trying to have a relationship with her. She's not fighting him, either."

"Don't get me wrong," I added, "I'm happy Near found somebody. But if he falls too far he could get hurt. Maybe we should separate them before things get out of hand. I'm not comfortable with her being close to us."

"Agreed," he approved, "but Near probably won't let her go so easily."

"Not to mention they do almost everything together. Card towers, looking over information, Mello even called to relay how much of a stuffy obsession she has. She's like a female Near, but with more attitude. He won't let her go, period."

Light sighed. "Then we find an opportunity where they aren't together and send her packing. If all of us can't trust her, then it's best that she goes. Now."

Before I could nod my head in agreement with Light, there came a frantic pounding on our door. I ran to open it and found both Mello and Matt huffing in exhaustion. Something was wrong.

"Near is missing!" Mello exclaimed before I could ask. "He's gone! Not a trace of him!"

"What do you mean he's gone!?" I demanded. "What happened?!"

Light made it to my side when he heard the yelling and Mello began to explain. "We went downstairs to the lobby to grab something from the bar, but when we came back Near was gone! No signs of struggle, he just… vanished!"

"We tried his cell phone," Matt added, "but he's not answering. So we came to find you guys before you left for the night."

I could hear Light growl before he angrily accused, "He was kidnapped. I know it!"

I turned to Mello. "Can you get a signal on your phone to GPS his phone?"

"Already tried, but there's nothing." He admitted. "The SD card must have been destroyed or something."

I ran back into the room to find my laptop, the boys following me. If anything, I can get a read on where he is through his phone by connecting to it and calling him.

After trying that I got a signal, but it said he was still in the hotel. Wherever he was though, it wasn't moving…

And I wasn't getting an answer.

Before I could come up with a plan to find the albino, an email popped up with the following words…

_'Make sure Amane is on stage at 7:30 sharp, or your little fluff ball gets hanged.'_

After that it showed a live video feed of Near, sitting high on a loft, unconscious, in and unknown dark room, a noose around his neck, and a timer beside him. Under him was the small figure of a female, looking sick to her stomach and crying. Olive.

I heard the bones in Light's knuckles crack. "How did this happen!?" He demanded.

For the first time in a long time… I had no clue how any of this could have happened.

* * *

**(Near P.O.V)**

**_Three hours ago_**

The domino tower we'd made that night was almost too high for even Olive. This past week had been nothing more than working beside each other and having fun. Throughout that week I'd been happier and more alive than before coming here. Olive, I found, was a perfect friend for me.

And hopefully something more.

I still had no idea how to ask her out or anything, but the fact that she'd wanted to spend time with me and wanted to work beside me, made me feel so much better about myself. The more time spent together, the more my confidence grew. At any moment now I'd ask her out for a date… but that could wait until I was prepared. Maybe Matt or Mello could help me out with that when the opportunity arose.

I stacked another domino and she smiled. "We are the masters, the creators, and the gods of this tower!"

"Just don't throw a stuffy through it like last time!" I demanded.

She picked up a bunny stuffy and hugged it close. "Professor Cotton-tail wanted to fly. It's not my fault he can't steer."

"Steer?!" I accused. "You threw him straight into the card tower! You committed murder if anything!"

She then threw the rabbit at me and screamed, "If he's dead then he's a Zombie bunny!"

I scoffed. "I see he wanted a real brain then if he was willing to attack me first."

She threw another stuffy at me making the tower fall. "Oh shut up!"

I chuckled at her, not even caring about the tower. It was nice to be able to have fun again, knowing that all this case focussed on was the work. I didn't care what Light had said. I knew Olive was a good person.

She sat beside me then, grabbing the rabbit from the floor and cuddling it. "You're so lucky, you know that. My parents always said stuffys weren't for smart kids like me, that I shouldn't waste my time with mediocre things like plush when I had more 'important' things to worry about. You have a way better life than me."

I grinned at this, but frowned afterwards. "Actually, it wasn't all great. Before Light and L, my parents… my birth parents, barely wanted me. My mother considered me a nuisance and tried to ditch me at a gas station miles away from them."

She seemed rather shocked by this. "That's terrible. Why would they do that to a kid?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. But what I know now it that I'm in a better home. I have great parents, great brothers, and a great family. I wouldn't trade what I have for the world."

It was her turn to scoff. "I would. I'd give up my life for anything else. I hate being yelled at for no reason, or being told that I'm worthless or a freak. My parents loved me, but my sister's always hated me. She even blames me for our parent's deaths."

"What?!" I said, appalled. "Why on earth would she do that?!"

She went silent for a second before answering, "Because it _was_ my fault." After a long pause, she explained. "My parents were driving me to my violin recital when the drunk driver hit us. I was the only one to walk away from the crash… but I made the mistake of looking back."

She held her stomach uncomfortably. "Ever since… I've never felt safe while in the car with anyone. I always think something's going to happen and it'll all be my fault." She began to cry. "And my sister…"

I put an arm around her and hugged her close. "Don't listen to your sister. Things happen for a reason, and we have to learn to keep moving forward. That's what L taught us. The past is in the past, and now we must live for the here and now."

Olive shivered at my words. "I try to stop blaming myself, believe me I do. But any time I feel like I can move on, Iona brings them up again and I feel worse about myself. It's just not fair."

I hugged her a bit tighter, suddenly thinking up an idea. "So… what if you didn't go back to her?"

She looked up at me. "What do you mean? She's the only family I've got."

"Well, say L reveals that your sister isn't right in the head enough to take care of you. Then you were offered to learn at Wammys house where we came from. You could be part of our family then, where you aren't a freak… but one of us?"

She went wide eyed at this offer before hugging me close to her. "Can you really make that happen!?"

I hugged back happily. "I can try."

She was so overcome with joy she actually let go of the hug and instead thanked me with a kiss. This wasn't a peck on the cheek or a pity kiss… this was a kiss. A real one… my first one. I no longer counted the one I stole from Mello all those years ago. This one was my first one.

Just as I relaxed into it her phone buzzed with a text and her lips were taken from mine. Life was incredibly unfair sometimes.

The moment she looked at her phone, her demeanor changed. She'd gone from happy and laughy, into morbid and fearful.

She put away her phone and looked down at the floor. "Near… I really need to tell you something…"

Her phone rang this time and she panicked, throwing it out the window. I couldn't understand why she was being so frantic all of a sudden. This didn't seem right.

"What's going on, Olive?"

She grabbed my hand. "Come on, we have to leave the hotel. Now!"

She dragged me out of the bedroom and out the door towards the hall. I could barely keep up with her pace, not to mention I had no idea what was going on.

The moment we entered the elevator she began to apologize for something I knew not of.

"Near, I'm so sorry for getting you into this mess. Iona…"

"What's going on?! Why are we running?!" I demanded.

"It's my sister!" She exclaimed. "She…"

Just then, the elevator doors opened to reveal Iona with a golf club.

I tried to back away but was instead met with a club to the head. The last thing I heard was Olive's voice trying to talk her sister out of something.

Then darkness.

* * *

I woke up to the sounds of crying and immediately looked about the room for the voice. Below me I could see Olive crying into her hands. I went to stand up to get to her, but my arms and legs were tied up, and my neck had a rope around it. Something was definitely wrong here.

Olive heard my shuffling and looked up at me. "You're alright!"

"What's going on!?" I demanded, struggling in my confines.

"Near, don't move! Iona set this up so that if you break free the rope around your neck will kill you! Please, just sit there and do nothing!"

I did as she said, but still demanded to know what was going on.

She fell to her knees again. "It was all me, Near! I rigged everything to fall or get destroyed! All those killings were my doing!"

"What! Why?!"

She sniffled. "Iona made me. She said the only way to get her to stop reminding me about mom and dad was to do as she said and make it so she was the top designer in Lady Amelia's roster."

"Roster? What do you mean by that?"

She stood up and explained. "The show ends tomorrow, and if Misa Amane doesn't die, her fashions will be chosen over Iona's for Lady Amelia's design roster. Meaning Lady Amelia is giving up her spot for one of her star pupils."

I felt my heart sink at this. "That's why Amane's been the target this whole time. Because she's the last one of Amelia's students that's made it big. If Iona gets rid of her, she becomes the new flavour of the fashion industry."

"And anyone who's rejected her was killed." Olive finished. "She doesn't want anyone in her way."

I shook my head to myself. "And Iona used you as a scapegoat for all the killings, knowing it would be you to get caught tomorrow."

She nodded. "But believe me when I say this, I wanted nothing to do with this. I didn't even want to see the killings so I just timed the accordingly so I wouldn't have to see them. Iona tried to drug Mello in order to make him sick so he wouldn't be part of the stage incident like in New York. She tried to kill off Matt by demanding that I sabotage the stage so he'd be buried by the rubble." She hung her head now. "And when those two things backfired… she wanted me to go after you."

She clenched her fist then. "But I couldn't do it! I'm so sick of hurting people! And you all were so sweet to me, and when you promised me a better life… I knew I had to get you out of here!" She started crying again. "But I wasn't fast enough."

I took a moment to regroup everything I was told before looking down at her once again. "Olive, that's enough!"

She snapped her head up towards me. "What are you…?"

"My phone is in my pant-pocket. Use it to get Mello's number and call him on your own phone! Relay what I tell you to him and make sure Iona doesn't find out! I have a plan to save you from punishment and end this for Iona once and for all. Are you with me!?"

She sniffled a bit before standing up straighter. "I'm with you!"

"Then get up here and grab my phone. We've got work to do."


	33. Chapter 33

_**A/N: Incredibly short chapter, I know, but I think it adds to the suspense!  
**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**(Mello P.O.V)**

My phone rang and I instantly answered it expecting it to be Near.

Instead… it was Olive.

_"Mello? Please listen to me…!"_

"And why should I do that!?" I yelled at her, getting the attention of L, Light, and Matt. "Where's Near!?"

_"I promise you that he's okay! He told me to call you and relay a plan to you in order to stop my sister from killing Misa Amane or anyone else! Please believe me!"_

"And why should I!? You kidnapped him and now he's god knows where, and is about to be hanged! And how can you prove that you're in contact with Near!? Tell me something only _he_ knows, and I'll be more inclined to believe you!"

A moment passed before she answered. _"He kissed you behind Matt's back when you two were teenagers."_

I blinked at this, knowing it was truly something only Near would be aware of. "Fine, talk."

"What's going on?" L demanded.

I covered the phone. "Olive knows where Near is but he's got a plan to get out of his situation. He's using Olive as a relay."

"And why should we believe her?!" Light said angrily. "She's probably the one who's gotten him into trouble!"

_"Put me on speaker, Mello!"_ Olive commanded.

I did as told and she started talking. _"Look, I know I'm not in a great position to be asking for help, but my sister has gone too far! I can't take the guilt of knowing innocent people are getting hurt because I'm too much of a wimp to stand up to my sister. But I can help you, and I'm helping you right now! Please, I care for Near more than you guys will ever believe! I need you to trust me!"_

A long moment of silence passed between all of us before L sighed heavily.

"Fine. But if anything happens to Near you're a dead woman!"

_"And I'll have deserved it. But I promise you that this will work. But you'll need Lady Amelia's help, plus some correct equipment."_

"I can help with getting my mother involved." I offered. "Matt will get the equipment. What do you need us to do?"

_"First and foremost, we need to hook up Near's live camera to the stage screen. Can you do that, Matt?"_

"No problem!" He exclaimed. "But where is he?"

_"Backstage in the prop house. There's renovations going on so it's been closed off from the fashion show."_

"I can work with that." The gamer agreed.

_"The moment the show starts, I need you and Mello to come grab Near while the wedding for Light and Ryuzaki is announced. I'll even take the fall and say I led you to Near. But make sure you're there when the show begins! The moment you hear Misa talk about the big announcement on the wedding…"_

She rattled off the rest about Near's plan and soon enough we had all the information we needed to get this started.

After hanging up with Olive we got to work separately. L and Light would go find Amane to instruct her on her part, while I found my mother to tell her about her instructions. Olive would come by in a few hours at around five a.m. and grab Matt to set up the camera. If we all did our parts correctly, Near would be freed and this would all be over.

I prayed to god this would all be over.


	34. Chapter 34

_**A/N: LONG chapter to make up for the lackluster one from yesterday. Hope you enjoy!  
**_

* * *

**(Mello P.O.V)**

Matt and I ran like hell to the prop house behind the stage the moment Misa's show began. We had twenty minutes before she announced L and Light's engagement, and by then we had to have Near out of his binds and back beside us. I had to admit, everything that was going on was scary. Especially knowing Near was in the worst trouble. If it wasn't for Olive… I'm too sure he'd be gone by now.

As for Olive herself, she proved to be a good ally after all. Even if her intentions were to harm in the beginning… she pulled through for us.

We ran into the room and Olive met us by Near's live camera that currently videotaped his every move. The music was thumping around us with a hypnotic beat as the models made their way out onto the runway. We had to work fast now, but and at the moment I looked up I found Near above us, the timer beside him ticking down from two minutes.

I looked to Olive. "I thought he had another hour!"

She grabbed her hair in a frantic mess. "Iona changed the timer when she saw him struggling in his binds! I tried to climb up there but she broke the ladder so no one could help him!"

Near finally spoke. "Mello! Kinda freaking out here!"

It couldn't be helped. I brought out my pocket knife and yelled to him.

"Keep your head down!"

I clicked it open and aimed for the higher part of the rope away from his neck. With one throw I cut the rope in half and the albino breathed a sigh of relief.

The last second counted down and the floor broke beneath him and he went falling. If Matt hadn't been there to catch him, he would have suffered brain damage beyond repair. We cut his binds off as he questioned us about whether or not everything was set.

Before we could answer though…

"Oh, bother." Came the female voice. "It's such a pain when things don't go as planned."

We all turned to look at Iona, but it was Matt and I who stayed in front of Near and Olive. We weren't letting anything happen to our brother again.

I kept my eye on the woman. "It is rather annoying, isn't it? When a pest won't let things be."

She chuckled at me. "You know, Mihael, you remind me of your mother. Strong willed, brave, selfless when needed to be… it almost makes me sick."

I smirked at her with a shrug. "Well, what can I say? I've got good genes in me."

"Not to mention you had all the luck she does." She continued. "You had the money, the power, the will and freedom to use it all… and you gave it all up to be some unknown, wannabe L, who bottoms for filthy street urchin."

Matt didn't dignify any of what she said with a response. I knew that he didn't want to give her any ammunition for her during this.

_'Just stick to the plan.'_ I reminded myself, counting down the seconds until Amane showed up.

I smirked again at her, allowing a small huff of laughter. "Well, there is some truth to that."

"Oh?" She sneered out. "You aren't even going to deny the street urchin claim?"

I shrugged once more, uncaring. "Matt is my little street urchin. As lazy and dirty as he is some days, he's a kind and thoughtful human being." I looked her in the eye then. "And he's so much more than anything you've ever had."

Her sneer died at this. "It's people like you… the ones that have all the fame, the glory, the power, and they just squander it all like it's nothing! Then the universe has the gall to give you all the luck as well and make you into something that I'm clawing from the depths of hell to be like! It's _you_ people that I hate! The glorified 'haves' that are blessed by the universe with the charms, the looks, and all the love from others! You all were _born_ models, were _born_ with the means to become something of yourselves! And what are we? The 'have-nots'? We're just the scum you step on to get what you want. _We_ have to claw are ways to the top of the pile, while all of you sit there and laugh at us! Even my own SISTER is at the top instead of me!"

"And so you dragged her down!?" Near screamed out, pushing Matt and I out of his way. "What kind of sister are you!?"

"A better one than you might believe." She snarled at him. "When our parents died, two people who'd done nothing but build her up and give her everything she wanted, she was no longer the spoiled brat o the house. She learned to earn what she wanted…"

"Like sabotaging the fashion shows for you!?" He yelled. "Just so you'd stop reminding her about their deaths!? What is WRONG with you!?"

"Their deaths were her fault completely…"

"No they weren't Iona!" Olive exclaimed hiding behind me a bit. "It was all an accident!"

"Don't get that into your head." The woman demanded. "You know damn well if you hadn't begged them to take violin lessons, to go to all your recitals, that they'd be right here with us, Olivia!"

"Quit calling me that!" The girl behind me demanded, showing herself a bit more. "You know I hate my name!"

Iona scoffed. "Why? Because it reminds you of your past, Olivia Parks?"

I jolted at this as I turned to her. "Is that your real name?"

She looked at me with nervousness before nodding. "Y… yes. Olivia Rosemary Parks."

I honestly couldn't believe what I was hearing. "Who was your father? What was his name?"

Iona seemed put off by this, almost nervous. "What does it matter? He's dead now. Leave it alone!"

"Jonathan. Jonathan Parks." She answered. "Why? What does it matter?"

I looked over to Matt who had the same expression as I did. Pure bewilderment and awe. The only people who didn't know what we were thinking wee Near and Olive, because it sure looked as though Iona knew what we were thinking.

"Dude," Matt said quietly, "can you believe this!?"

I shook my head. "Not one bit." I then looked to Iona. "Is that why she goes by Olive now, twat!? Did you _tell_ her to go by Olive!?"

"What is going on here?!" Near demanded.

I answered him, but kept my eye on Iona. "Jonathan Parks worked closely with L on a certain case a few years back. Before even meeting Light or establishing his family. Jonathan told L about his daughter who had incredible talents even at her very young age. L offered her a chance to learn at Wammy's, despite her not being an orphan, but Jon refused. On the night of the car crash L yet again offered to take in Olivia… but she vanished. Suspected to be dead."

Iona looked more than fearful of this now, and from what I could see in her eyes… she was cornered.

And Olive… was not happy.

"You. You took me away from the Wammy house!? You took me away from the greatest opportunity of my life!?"

"Olivia…" she tried, but no dice.

"You heartless waste of skin! I had one of the greatest opportunities of a lifetime, and you kidnapped me from that! You lied to me, made me think that I was worthless and useless for months! All because you couldn't handle me being better than you!"

"YOU WILL NEVER BE BETTER THAN ME!" Iona screamed at her. "You ARE worthless, and you ARE useless! No one needs another 'Have' on the top of the heap laughing at the 'Have-nots'! I've worked for all I have!"

It was then that Misa came onto the stage for the announcement. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I have your attention!" She began, announcing Ryuzaki and Light's engagement and wedding plans for today.

We only had seconds now.

"I will not allow my sister to become another one of you, Mihael Keehl!" Iona exclaimed. "I won't let you take her and make her into another 'Have'!"

"Is this why you killed them, Iona?" I asked. "Because you aren't a 'Have' like the rest of the models and designers?"

Iona laughed at this. "Do you think I did this because of just that? I killed them because they took everything I wanted for granted! When I wanted to be a model, I was shut down because of my appearance! And the models who laughed at me? Those skinny bitches that got what they wanted because they were blessed with beautiful bodies? They were the first ones on my list to die! Once I became a designer I was shot down again and again because no one gave my ideas a chance! So the people who shot me down were the next ones on my hit list! Lady Amelia was the only exception in my game since she gave me a chance. But once the roster came up for the spring lineup collection, I had to eliminate my competition… Misa Amane! Lady Amelia's prized student, and queen bee of all the 'Haves' in the world! But of course you were all there as well, so I had to eliminate you as well."

"But why get your sister involved?" Near demanded once more.

"Why else?" Iona asked. "Because she made a great scapegoat in case she messed up. Her fingerprints were all over the evidence, but it was all my genius to end you! I told her what drugs to use on you, I told her what beams to break on the stage, and I told her to buddy up to your little fluff ball there so lure him out of hiding! But, of course, once it came to Near she no longer wanted to do anything for me. She no longer had the drive. All because of her feelings for that little freak!"

"He's not a freak!" Olive defended, stepping out from behind me. "You'd never understand what it's like to share a bond with someone because you're so spiteful and cold! And the only reason you wanted him out of the picture was because you knew I liked him! Ever since I first saw him in New York you've wanted him gone!"

"New York?" Near questioned. "What do you mean by that? We never met in New York."

Olive sighed. "After Iona told me to drug Mello… after she made me drug him… I saw you come downstairs to help him and… I don't know." She held her arm nervously. "I just… felt something."

Iona scoffed at her. "And your feelings made you weak! If I hadn't beaten some sense into you, that stage would have never collapsed!"

"You're a monster!" Near accused. "How could you treat your own family so horribly after all they'd done for you!? After all the deaths you made her go through, after all the trauma! You STILL treat her like dirt! People… no… animals like you ought to be caged for life!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Iona screamed. "I'D KILL A THOUSAND PEOPLE TO GET WHAT I DESERVE, THEN MURDER HER AFTER IT WAS ALL DONE! In fact, that was my plan from the very beginning! Why should I share ANY of my winnings with her! And after Amane is killed off, after seven-thirty when she stands on the trapdoor, ultimately leading to her death, you can say goodbye to your mommy as well, Mihael Keehl! You can say goodbye to ALL the 'haves'! ALL OF THEM! It'll only be ME on the top! ME! ME AND ONLY ME! FOREVER AND ALWAYS! AND NO ONE WILL STOP ME!"

The room was quiet now. So quiet you could hear a pin drop from a mile away. But that was the thing… the silence. What had happened to the music of the fashion show? The thumping of the music? The screams and cheers of all the fans? Only we knew…

And soon… so did Iona.

She looked over at the camera that was once used for Near's live cam show. It was still on and still recording. Not to mention it was connected to the big screen beyond the curtain.

He looked over at us and we all smirked at her. But it was Matt who smiled the most as he held up his button that turned the big screen on and off during the show. At the very moment Misa announced Light and L's engagement, he had pushed the button on the remote… revealing to the entire audience who the killer was.

The curtain behind her opened and she was soon greeted by an array of cops, one of which being Sofu alongside Matsuda, and news cameras from all over England. My mother had come through for me with enough worldwide coverage so that even if Iona escaped, she had nowhere to go.

Along with her, Misa, Light, and L all stood on the stage smiling at our work. The crowd amongst them were in an angry silence, unable to forgive this woman and all she had done.

Matt took the camera off the stand and started filming Iona from all angles. "You're on live television, bitch! Anything more you'd like to tell the audience at home!?"

She was at a loss for words. "H… how…"

I believe I could answer that simply enough. "Iona, if there's two things you have to learn from us Wammy kids, it's this: First and foremost, we're a family through and through, and we defend each other to the death if need be it. The moment you kidnapped my brother, we did anything we could to get him back, even if it meant trusting your sister."

I gave a slight chuckle. "And secondly…" I paused for dramatic effect, getting into her face. "We're always three steps ahead of you. No matter what."

Sofu made his way over to us and cuffed Iona.

"Thanks for showing up, gramps." I said happily. "Means a lot."

Sofu chuckled. "Wouldn't have missed this show for the world."

He walked her out and off the stage while the crowd started cheering for us. We'd gotten our killer before she got to Amane, Near was safe, and Olive – Olivia Parks – was safe from her abusive sister. Once we told L about her, it was more than likely she'd join us at the Wammy house.

This case was finally done.

* * *

**(Near P.O.V)**

Watching Iona being taken away and put into a police cruiser was one of the highlights of my day. But it wasn't the best part of it. Not even ending this case was as satisfying as the real prize.

It was the fact that Olive was going to become one of us that I loved so much about tonight.

L was ecstatic to hear that Olivia Parks was alive and well, and made her aware that any and all charges with her and the killings would be dropped. She was late to become one of his successors, being that Mello, Matt, and myself had all been working for this opportunity for years, but she hadn't cared. She was just happy to be free once again. And seeing her happy made me happy.

I went off on my own to get some alone time at this point, being that the case had tired me out almost completely, but Olive soon found me. I didn't mind the company, but there were a few things I needed to get off my chest first.

The moment she sat down beside me in the couch on the lobby, I couldn't help but smile at her.

"So, you liked me even before we met." I commented slyly, earning me a punch to the arm.

"Don't you dare go there, fluff ball. You just happened to look… cute at the time."

I scoffed, turning away from her. "You would not be the first to tell me this."

She turned my head back and planted her lips onto mine, once again stunning me into silence. I still had no idea how to react to kissing or how to kiss back. It was still so shocking for me that I lost my wits and soon felt stupid.

She pulled away seeing my scared expression. "Wow, you really haven't kissed anyone before have you? Well… aside from Mello." She challenged.

Soon, my confidence and will took over.

Before she could chuckle at me, it was my turn to gently take her face and plant one on her. Unlike me though, she relaxed into it immediately and kissed me back. And, if I was being honest with myself, I enjoyed every moment of it. More so than anything else I've gone through in my life.

The moment she broke apart she smiled at me. "You're alright, shorty."

I scoffed slightly. "And you're not too bad yourself, Olivia."

I, once again, earned a punch to the arm for that one. But it wasn't long before we cuddled together and began to enjoy each other's company. It was this that helped me realize why Mello hadn't chosen me. I knew he wouldn't have enjoyed my company in the way I did with Olive at the moment. Maybe this was what love was, but I wouldn't make that leap just yet. A few dates here and there, perhaps. But nothing concrete until I was absolutely sure.

But it was so much more than I had beforehand. It was warm, comforting, and peaceful. And I wondered to myself if this was what L felt with Light, and Light with L… if this was what Matt and Mello felt.

I had to believe that it was this. It felt too right not to be it.

* * *

**(Matt P.O.V)**

I waited for Mello to be done talking with his mother. She had expressed for him to go back to his life as a nobleman, but I couldn't hear what he was saying from so far away. In my heart I wanted him to stay with me, to live together happily. But if being with his parents again would make him happy… then I had no say in the matter.

He finally got back to me after about twenty minutes of talking to his parents. When I asked him what his choice had been, he merely kissed me and told me, "Don't be stupid, Matt. There is no choice. I'm always with you, and you're always with me. No contest."

I smiled happily and hugged him tightly, spinning him around. Before I could express how happy I was to still have him in my life, however, his parents strode up to look at me. Although his mother was a nice lady, his father seemed a little more… intense.

His mother gave me a hug. "Please take good care of him. He'll always be my little boy, no matter what life he chooses to live."

I nodded happily as I hugged her back.

His father cleared his throat. "And make sure you visit us once in a while, Mello. We worry about you, no matter how capable you are of taking care of yourself."

Mello sighed. "Sure. I can live with that exception." He said as he gave his father a side hug.

As the man turned to me, Emmett, Arden, and Emily all came running to hug Mello goodbye. It was good to see Mello patch things up with his family… with his biological family.

Mello's father cleared his throat once again and my attention was on him. "As for you, Jeevas." He said in an angry-like voice. "I may not have raised my boy, but he's still my boy! He has the heart of an angel, and if it breaks I'll be the first to know! My wife carried that boy and I felt his heartbeat with this hand!" He pointed to said hand. "If that heart breaks, I'll feel it with the hand that first felt it beating. And if I don't react first, then know that my wife is a far better shot than I."

I swallowed a bit of fear. "Understood, sir."

Mello merely sighed. "She's a better shot than you because you suck at shooting in general. That's why no one will take you hunting."

The man before me looked at the blonde. "I can still try to kill him if he hurts you."

Mello chuckled. "Since when do you care about my safety so much?"

He pulled the blonde in for a hug. "I've always cared, Mello. And seeing your heart break would destroy me in ways you'd never understand until you had kids of your own."

Another chuckle from the blonde. "Would you care if they were adopted? Not much options between two men, you understand."

The man kissed his son's forehead. "As long as you're happy, so am I."

Looking at this reminded me of my own father. As much as he'd wanted to, he couldn't care for me when I was a child. So he gave me up. My mother had left me… but my dad let me go. There was a huge difference between the two.

The family bid farewell to us and Mello and I went off to find Near. Along the way, I asked Mello if he really wanted to have kids later on in life.

His answer was, "Later on, maybe. After we've turned thirty maybe."

"Adoption?" I asked.

"We'll talk when we're thirty." He countered, ending the conversation there.

I smiled at him, placing my arm around him. Tactical and sexy as hell. That was my Mello.

It didn't take very long to find Near and when we did, we were surprised to see him cuddling and stealing kisses with Olive. Well… not so surprised I suppose. But we never really saw this side of Near before.

Mello snickered. "Want to embarrass him?"

I chuckled along with him. "Totally."

We quickly made our way towards the two, planning out what to say. The moment they were in earshot, we began.

"Aw, you two are adorable together." I started out, catching their attention. "But I think it's time for… you know…" I then whispered, "The talk."

Near went wide eyed, blushing like crazy, but Olive started giggling profusely.

Mello then leaned on the back of the couch. "Now, when two people love each other very much…"

Near got up, grabbing Olive's hand. "I don't want to hear this!"

I tried desperately to hold in the laughter. "But Near! It's informative! And we tips for you in case things go wrong!"

"Shut up! I'm not listening!"

"You need to know the fundamentals!" Mello wheezed out, losing it with laughter.

I wasn't better off. "Near!" I laughed out. "Remember, safety first!"

"I swear to god!" The albino warned. "If you say one more thing…!"

Mello was losing it, but had enough sanity left in him for one last snipe. "Near, don't be silly! Protect your willy!"

I lost it completely and fell to the floor in laughter, and Near left in an angry huff. A laughing Olivia not far behind him. I high fived Mello for the last one, but I could barely breathe I was laughing so hard. I was looking at choking on my laughter it was so bad. But this was the price for a good end to an embarrassment run.

I finally calmed down a bit to speak. "Oh my god! We are going to torture that kid for the rest of his time with Olive!"

Mello nodded in agreement, still smiling. "At some point we'll have to leave him alone, you know."

I paused to think about this. "How about after his first time?"

"That could take a while… so sure!"

* * *

**(L P.O.V)**

I sighed at the sight of seeing Matt and Mello harass Near and Olive. It seems like they'd never truly grow up.

Light joined me soon enough. "So our adventure ends here. Sad. I wanted to go back to Hawaii, but somehow that doesn't sound quite as fun as all this. I may even miss it."

I hummed. "It was rather exciting. Plus, we have a new house member, and Near has a new little girlfriend. But I can't help feeling I've forgotten to do something." I added slyly.

"Oh?" Light started. "And what's that?"

I smiled a bit at him. "It would seem that I fell into an engagement with you, never really asking you properly if you would marry me. I feel rather bad about that."

Light merely smiled warmly to me. "Don't even worry about it, Ryuzaki. You don't have to."

I held up a hand. "I think I do, Light."

* * *

**(Light P.O.V)**

The detective got down on one knee and I felt my smile grow even more. I could tell the crowd was looking at us but I hadn't cared one bit. I couldn't believe for a moment this was happening… and I loved every moment of it.

He brought out a small box, but instead of a ring inside it, there was a folded up gold paper swan. I almost cried at the sight of it, our first date coming back to me in a sea of memories.

"Light Yagami," he started as the crowd around us began cheering a bit, "Will you do me the honour of becoming my bride?"

I chuckled at the use of words and nodded. "I would love to, Ryuzaki!"

And with that, I was 'officially' engaged to the man I'd loved for over ten years.

We sealed it with a kiss, and the crowd went nuts. Even Mello and Matt went crazy with happiness for us. And, in that moment, my life was officially shared with L. I made the assumption that he asked me to marry him in front of others so that every last one of the 'perfects' knew I was taken, but I let it slide and allowed L to think he was smart enough to hide that from me. Besides, the golden swan was one of the most romantic things he'd ever done for me.

And it was better than any ring he could have bought me.

* * *

_**A/N: But WAIT! There's one more chapter to this story! (But you'll have to wait until tomorrow) XD **_


	35. Chapter 35

_**A/N: And now our trilogy comes to a close. But fear not, for I shall be writing two prequels to this - at the demand of the readers - and the first chapter shall be posted later tonight! So look out for that!  
**_

_**Thank you all for sticking around through this, you've all been lovely readers, and just to confess to you all I loved each and every one of your reviews throughout the trilogy, some even made me cry with happiness. :D**_

_**I'm truly going to miss writing in this part of the universe I've created, but maybe I'll do some one-offs, who knows. But it's been a blast writing all this.**_

_**I hope to see you all with the prequels. I'll post a notice in each story to let you all know that it's out, and - fr the last time in this story - Enjoy!**_

* * *

**(Light P.O.V)**

**_Three Months Later_**

I had to admit. Matt was a damn good wedding planner if ever there was one. Everything he'd described in his phone call a few months back was what was happening today. Everything big, white, and outside in the sun. Of course, L paid for it all happily, but I still thought this should have been a bit smaller. Then again, with the Wammy house all here to celebrate, and my family and friends… I suppose the space was needed.

I'd technically lost the coin toss and I was bride who had to walk down the aisle. Thankfully though, I didn't have to wear the all-white suite Matt had planned and he settled for a white dress shirt. L pretty much wore the same thing, but a black dress shirt. I hadn't seen him today yet though, since Matt was keeping us apart for fear of the bad luck seeing the bride before the wedding. I didn't know how to feel about that comment.

I huffed as I sat into my chair in my room. Mello was there to help me get ready, but I was still kind of nervous.

The blonde merely chuckled. "Wow, you've been together for how long and you're nervous?!"

I looked up at him. "You're forgetting that all this means I'm chained to L for life. Not that I don't love him and everything, but the thought is scary enough."

Mello sat up on the table and crossed his legs. "Light, you've been together with L for… well… a long time! Despite the ups and downs, and his personality, you've stayed together. You once told me that a relationship is based around being best friends with your partner. So, what is marriage but still being together with your best friend? That's all you have to think about with this."

I blinked at him. "Don't throw my own advice at me!"

He chuckled again. "But you know I'm right."

I grumbled. "It's a sad day when your child out wit's you. But yes, you are correct. I'm just overthinking all this I suppose." I then snickered to myself. "Besides, if anything, L treats our relationship like we're married anyways."

"The jealousy or the love?"

I took a pause. "Both."

The blonde thought about it before agreeing. "Yeah, I guess so."

I got up from my seat to give him a hug. I don't know why but having him to help me through this made me feel a bit better about the entire thing. Maybe because he was confident in his own relationship I suppose.

I then remembered what I'd found a few weeks ago while cleaning up the manor from the case we'd finished. "Mello, did you lose this?" I asked as I dug through my pocket to hold out a rock. The rock my mother received by my father years ago before I was even born.

He blinked at me. "A rock? Why would I have lost a rock?"

"I thought Matt gave it to you already." I said as I handed it to him. "My father gave it to my mother saying it symbolized his love for her. Sturdy, unbreakable, smoothed with time, and made with care. Your Nan told me she gave it to Matt to give to you, and I thought you just lost it."

The look on his face was pure awe-stricken. "Matt wanted to give this to me? When did he get this?"

I shrugged. "Years ago. I'm surprised he never gave it to you. He had every intention beforehand."

I could see the smile creep up on his face. In truth, I don't think anyone but Matt could make Mello smile like that.

The gamer himself walked into the tent to join us, clipboard in hand. Near and olive were right behind him.

I couldn't help but smile at the two. Three months and they were as strong as ever. It seemed like a perfect match between the two. And I was incredibly sorry that I'd ever wanted this to end for them in the beginning.

"Alright, the bride has to walk down the aisle soon." Matt announced then turned to Mello. "Which means the bridesmaid has to be up on stage."

Mello didn't even fight the red head. He simply jumped off the table, brushed off his red dress shirt and black vest, then kissed the gamer's cheek before walking out. No words were said, and Matt was dumbfounded.

I pointed to Mello with his thumb. "What's up with him?"

I shrugged. Pretending not to know. After that, Matt ended up leaving to join Mello up on stage with L. We'd made all of our boy's part of the wedding, along with Olive who we'd soon adopted as our own. The boys were the best men – or in Mello's case, the maid of honour/bridesmaid – with Olive being the only female bridesmaid.

When it was just the three of us Near suddenly hugged me tightly. I didn't get the reason why until he explained fully.

"I'm sorry, Light. For what I said all those months ago. I told you I hated you and if I hadn't been saved it would have been the last thing I said to you. I just wanted you to know that it's not true. I could never hate you. You're my mom… I'll always love you."

I hugged him back happily, feeling a tear roll down my cheek. "It's alright, Near. I know you didn't mean it."

The music began to play and I realized it was time to walk down the aisle. I had to rush out of the tent, Near and Olive following close behind, and get to my father who was waiting to give me away. Near and Olive would be making their way to the stage in order to properly be the best man and bridesmaid.

Once I was beside my father, and the two were on stage with Matt, Mello, and L, it was time to walk down the aisle.

My father took hold of my arm the moment I stopped huffing from running and smiled at me.

The moment we started walking, he spoke to me. "To be completely honest with you, Light, I'd rather be giving you away than your sister."

I smiled at this. "You should cut Matsuda some slack. He's not that dumb."

"No, but he is a police officer. When I became one I knew your mother worried whether or not I'd come home to my family. I just don't want the same for Sayu."

Halfway there.

"Dad," I whispered, "you also didn't want me to be with Ryuzaki when I introduced him to you as my boyfriend. You said it would ruin my chances in life and everything I worked hard for would be all for nothing. But now look at what we have! A great family, good kids, and perfect jobs. I know Sayu's your little girl, but if you can let me go through with all this and be happy… then you can let Sayu be happy to."

We made it to the altar, and before my father let me go he agreed to give her a chance.

And with that, the ceremony began. However, we weren't exactly listening to our minister Wammy.

L began to whisper. "You know something, Light, I don't regret any of this."

"Oh?" I whispered back. "I'd hoped not."

He smiled at me. "What I mean is, before I met you I was so desperate for love I'd try to find it in the lowest of places. I'd let people walk all over me, I'd made mistakes worse than anything I'd ever done. But after finding you… there's no one else I could see myself being with right here on this stage."

My smile widened. "Is this your vows? Because I thought we weren't doing our own vows."

"I only said that so I wouldn't have to speak in cheesy form in front of all these people."

I chuckled under my breath. "Well, I have something to tell you as well."

"Better make it quick. Wammy is almost to the 'I dos'."

I made sure to keep it short but sweet. "Before I met you I was a selfish and greedy kid who got what he wanted purely because I thought I was too perfect _not_ to get it all. But with you, I can recognise my true talents and become something better in life. If I never met you, I'd have become something I wasn't. And having you in my life has been the greatest years I've lived. And I'll always love you, L."

I could feel him smile at this. "Lawliet."

I almost turned my head to him but realized it before I initiated it. "I'm sorry."

"It's a dumb name, I know. But it's my real name. I figured now would be the best time to tell you. It's L Lawliet. I gave myself the name when I was five since my parents never named me. I trust you enough to hold onto this secret, Light."

"Do you really?" I asked, smiling happily.

He nodded, speaking a bit more loudly. "I do." Then whispered, "Do you care to keep it secret?"

I followed his example, knowing what he was doing. "I do."

Wammy then finished off the ceremony.

"You may now kiss."

The crowd whooped and cheered the moment we locked lips as husband and… well… other husband. None of them knowing of the silent vows we said to each other.

It had been ten years since I joined him at the Wammy house. Maybe a bit longer. I couldn't remember, it had all felt like one really long dream. And I'd hoped more than anything that I got to spend another ten years by L's side, with my boys, and now my little girl Olive.

With my family.


	36. Notice

_**A/N: I am here to report that the prequel for my trilogy has just begun (Sorry it's a bit late) and I'd like to invite you all to come down and read it! Note though, this prequel is strictly LxLight. No Matt, Near, or Mello P.O.V's**_

_**I hope to see you all there!**_


End file.
